The Cat and the Lynx
by Swift the Cat
Summary: Blaze and Nicole's relationship continues to blossom three months after their sensual escapades at the Hundredth Ring Hotel. Nicole's love goes unchallenged until Blaze's ex-boyfriend makes his shocking debut! Rated for Lemon content .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It must be stated and reiterated, that this is a work of fiction produced by the author as an outlet for the many stories and creative scenarios produced by said author's mind. He displays zero, nada, zilch ownership over the characters, locations, histories, or references portrayed in this story. Most if, not all of the new information introduced is the original work of the author, made to create a new atmosphere and environment for all of the characters therein.

**The characters of the **_**Sonic Universe**_** are owned and managed by **_**Sonic Team**_** and **_**SEGA**_**. Please support them by expressing your deep love and contribution to the work they have produced and presented for many years.**

The scenarios, locations, and plot of this story are the sole property of the author and are only permitted to be parodied in such a manner that it does not copy the author's work. This story is open to criticism, but it must be understood that this is a work of fiction which does not mean to demoralize or slander the nature and characteristics of the characters involved. It is simply a story made to touch on the romance in the character's lives which is never fully addressed. Please enjoy at your leisure.

**A Word from the Author:** Well here it is! The BlazexNicole story will be going up a little bit at a time. I'd like to thank those who commented on _February Hedgehog Day_ and those who favorite myself or the story. That's just the kind of motivation I needed to keep me going with my work. Cha! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction featuring your favorite fiery feline and soft spoken AI Mobian, Blaze the Cat and Nicole the Lynx!

**Prologue**

Two months had passed since the magical night shared by Blaze and Nicole at the Hundredth Ring Hotel. Blaze had attended a social gathering in hopes of capturing the attention of Shadow the hedgehog, though this was not meant to be. Disappointed and frustrated, Blaze's blind fury would have certainly burned a hole in everyone's evening had it not been for the comforting efforts of Nicole, an artificial life form taking on the appearance of a Mobian lynx.

As an AI still conditioning herself to the emotions that came with being a Mobian, Nicole was still prone to making instinctive decisions based on atmospheric setting and natural response. This was a fact that became relevant when she presented Blaze with a kiss in response to Blaze's compassionate behavior towards her. At first, Blaze was taken aback by the kiss, but Nicole's continuing advance soon washed away any reason she had to disapprove of her actions. What had begun as a misunderstood gesture soon became a passionate venture into the unknown pleasures of their feminine bodies. Blaze took Nicole to a level of ecstasy that she had never experienced; an adrenaline rush that sent her spiraling into a dimension unlike her own. The lynx, in turn, returned the favor by treating her feline lover with a tenderness that soothed the fires in her mind and set her heart ablaze. By the end of the night, the two had found more in each other than a source for their sexual desires. They had found love.

In accordance with Nicole's wishes, Blaze extended her stay on Mobius indefinitely so she could be with her new partner. Back in her own dimension, she informed Marine that her mission to search and retrieve the Sol Emeralds was to be put on hold until she came back. At the time, Marine was speculative about why Blaze was staying on Mobius for such an extended period of time, but as long as she received her reward of blueprints and schematics (courtesy of Tails) she had no reason to complain. Matters at home were tied up for the most part, and Blaze was happy to announce that she would be staying on Mobius to be with her newfound friends.

Living in the new world had taken some getting used to, but it was not long before Blaze felt like she was a part of one great family. Through her military prowess, she had earned her place in Kingdom Acorn's Royal Guard, and would have been promoted to the rank of an officer, but she declined the privilege. After all, if her duties began to interfere with her schedule, she would have no time to spend with Nicole. The two were almost inseparable, but therein laid the secret of their seemingly platonic friendship.

As far as anyone was concerned, Blaze and Nicole were the best of friends. They would always converse about Mobian matters, such as politics, nature, and the most recent fads. Blaze was even recognized as Nicole's aid, seeing as how she was always at her side whenever she was delivering important information pertaining to technological and strategic advancements. No one was aware the two were involved in a romantic relationship, and that is how they intended to keep it. The two had agreed that they would not leave their lives open to the scrutiny of others, much less their closest friends.

Their secret was safe, until one fateful night when Robotnik unleashed one of his most underhanded attacks against New Robotropolis; an attack on the being responsible for the protection of the city: Nicole. During the late hours of the night, Nicole was undergoing a nano-tech upgrade, when she was suddenly infected by foreign nanites under Robotnik's control. Sally was the first one on the scene, but even she could not figure out what to do to stop the nanites from eating away at Nicole's circuitry. Her only chance to survive was for someone to flip her "Reset" switch, which would fry all of the foreign nanites within her body without harming those which she had under her control. Time was running out, but even Sally could not figure out where to find Nicole's "Reset" button.

Alarmed by her lover's cries, Blaze made haste to the basement where she found Nicole releasing waves of static electricity as her nanites began to slowly disintegrate. She immediately raced to Nicole's side and found a button buried deep within the roots of her black hair, and pressed it! The flash of light that followed fried the computer equipment that was in the room, along with the nanites that had infected her body. Once the light receded, Nicole was already using what strength she had to collect nanites from the surrounding area to make up for her missing legs and hip. Overcome with gratitude for her savior, Nicole pulled Blaze into a passionate kiss that stunned the purple feline at first but then she let herself melt into her lover's arms. The reading of an organic creature in the room suddenly alerted Nicole to the fact that Sally was still watching them as they shared their intimate moment. She tried to explain, but there was no explanation that could cover up the fact that Sally knew there was more to Blaze and Nicole's friendship than they let on.

Once the debris was cleaned up, Nicole took the initiative to tell Sally about the special relationship that she had with Blaze. She was prepared for Sally's backlash, but instead, the squirrel could not feel happier for the couple. She understood that being an AI meant that Nicole would have a hard time finding love on Mobius, especially since she was known and introduced to everyone as the artificial computer that protected New Mobotropolis. Who knew that she would find love in someone who was not even from Mobius to begin with? She gave the two her blessing and she agreed to keep their relationship a secret as long as that was what they wanted. Despite the ghastly events that had occurred that night, Blaze and Nicole chalked up a personal win for the preservation of their relationship.

Nicole had also taken advantage of Sally's hospitality by requesting that Blaze move in with her. Sally considered the notion and approved, seeing as how Blaze knew certain things about Nicole that were of a more personal nature. The truth was that while she supported their relationship without any objections, she hoped that Blaze's presence would also optimize Nicole's performance features. Not only that, but she could take the role of Nicole's personal bodyguard; a firewall, if you will. Blaze was thrilled to be moving in with her beautiful lynx… life could not have gotten any better.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cat's Secret

**Chapter 1 – **The Cat's Secret

The darkness of night could only last for so long before the new morning began to rise on planet Mobius. The nighttime creatures of the Great Forest had already begun to scatter when they sensed the approach of a new day, leaving the forest seemingly empty and desolate. The glow of the moon faded as the sun's overwhelming presence tinted the sky with a shade of baby blue. The Mobian swallows were the first to brave the morning air as they stepped out of their nests, ruffling their feathers and turning their beaks to the sky as they took in the incoming warmth of the sun. A single note broke the silence, and the rest of the woodland creatures began to stir. That single note was joined by a myriad of voices, each belonging to a different animal, yet all of them overjoyed to embrace a new day. By the time the sun peaked over the horizon, its rays stretched over the land like a blanket of light that not only brought the forest realm to life, but the civilization of the nearby city as well.

New Mobotropolis was a fairly new establishment, a major improvement over its predecessor which had been a grand city itself not too long ago before it fell to the very pollution that powered its many factories. The story of the city's downfall was an unfortunate one indeed, layered with loss, betrayal, and destruction. Times had been rough, but the residents of New Mobotropolis had come to understand that the past was not worth taking with them as they set their sights to the future. Within the barrier of this city, they knew that there was peace and tranquility to be found amongst friends and family. With the continued efforts of the Freedom Fighters, an organization dedicated to the protection and safety of Mobius, the citizens of New Mobotropolis were content and prepared to protect their freedom at any cost.

Though the city was already bustling with activity, there was a certain establishment near the commercial district that had yet to join in the daily routines of life within the city. This was the house of Sally Acorn, princess of the royal family and daughter to King Maximilion Acorn. One would come to ask why a princess would be living in such a modest home, but she would not find it hard to explain. She was a squirrel of the people, having been accustomed to disregarding her title as princess ever since she became the leader of the Freedom Fighters. While she still had both royal and military duties to attend to, she also found the time to relax and enjoy herself at home whenever things were quiet on the home front.

The light from the sun soon struck the two story house and filtered into the room on the second floor, where a purple cat immediately pulled the covers over her head in an effort to shield her eyes. This was Blaze the Cat, a young feline whom one would see as a regular resident of Mobius, but in actuality she was from a different dimension altogether. She had a fiery independent personality that was matched by her mastery of pyrokinesis. Her everyday outfit consisted of a purple jacket made from fireproof silk, and a skirt-like mantle that completed her ensemble. She was blessed with a captivating figure that betrayed her fighting prowess, though it succeeded in emphasizing the natural beauty that she commanded. Her biological clock was keeping her from falling asleep again, so she decided that it was about time she got out of bed.

"Nmm-nyaaah!" She let out a long relaxed yawn as she sat up in bed. She rolled over and stretched her arms out in front of her, while at the same time arching her back in a very feline-esque manner. She took note of her tail as it swished back and forth behind her, focusing on the right angle turn that occurred near the distal end of her tail. Her eyes followed an imaginary line away from her tail, and rested on a large lump that was situated next to her. She relaxed and scooted closer to the opposite side of the bed where she gently padded the covers, searching for an opening that would reveal the treasure hidden within. She reached for an open gap and slowly pulled it away to reveal the face of a yellow lynx, its eyes literally glowing and fixed on the feline.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Blaze stared at the lynx with a daring expression, her voice suggesting an informal connection to the person hidden under the sheets.

The lynx shied away slightly and spoke in a serene tone, "Good morning… honey."

Blaze giggled, "Not honey, sweetie."

"Then what should I have said?" The lynx asked curiously.

"Sweetie." Blaze repeated.

"Yes?"The lynx's curious demeanor was unaltered, even though Blaze had explained the nature of the reply she was expecting.

"Damn, you're so cute when you do that." Blaze crawled closer to the lynx and they brought their heads together. She caught the scent of the lynx's fur in her nose, a startling mixture of oils, body cream, and perspiration that made her mind wander into a private fantasy.

"I have made it one of my top priorities to be, as you say, cute. But only for you." The lynx began to shift under the covers, allowing for more freedom of movement. "Now… by my count it has been fourteen days. As per our agreement, it is time to renew our contract." The covers suddenly flew out as the lynx jumped over Blaze and straddled her waist. "And it's my turn to be on top." Blaze gazed up and beheld the extraordinary body of her captor, the striking all too feminine figure of Nicole the lynx.

Common knowledge around New Mobotropolis was that Nicole was originally a handheld computer whom had experimented frequently with the possibility of attaining an organic body of her own, that she may exist as a living Mobian. While her original attempts had failed to secure her a permanent state of being, she had found success with the integration of nano-machines within her in order to create a synthetic body that now held official status as an artificial life form. Her feminine features were crafted to near perfection, allowing her to reside within the beautiful body of a yellow Mobian lynx. While she still had much to learn about life as a living being, she was obviously very aware of the power her body had over others, especially a certain purple cat.

Nicole gave her feline captive a look over, noting that her delicate form was already shaking with anticipation. Her exposed breasts moved in a hypnotizing pattern begging to be touched, her pink nipples pleading for attention. But she knew that they could wait for a little while longer, and the more she denied them her attention, the more her delectable feline would squirm under her control. Nicole leaned down and held Blaze's shoulders as she dipped her muzzle into the crook of her shoulder and nipped at her neck.

Blaze let out a shameless whimper as she fought against the urge to thrash her neck back and forth in response to the tickling sensation of Nicole's teeth against her neck. Her hips tried to move, but Nicole's weight kept her from exerting any kind of movement that would ruin the delicate procedure that was taking place. She could feel Nicole's canine graze her jugular and she forced herself to freeze as the pivotal point of the contract signing was about to take place.

Nicole allowed her canines to trace a spot located at the base of Blaze's neck and near her left shoulder. _Here._ Without any warning, she bit into Blaze and started to suck vigorously. The cat let out a loud cry and her back arched off the bed, pushing herself against Nicole's ample breasts. The room was then silent, save for the sound of Blaze gasping for breath, and Nicole's lips as she sucked at the bite mark she was leaving on her neck.

The static sting on her shoulder began to subside and Blaze felt Nicole's jaw relax. She would never admit to her how much she loved it when she bit her, though she guessed that her reaction towards the experience was all Nicole needed to know. The lynx finally rose, gasping softly as she allowed the nanite activity in her body to cool down. Blaze looked over to her left shoulder where she could just about see the fruit of Nicole's labors: a round hickey forming within the indentions of her fangs. "Enjoy that?"

Nicole savored the taste in her mouth as she spoke, "Clearly not as much as you did." She smiled and met Blaze with a softly placed kiss. As she parted from her, she allowed her tongue to flick across her lip, adding a seductive grin before she closed in for another kiss.

"Do me." Blaze flashed her tongue inside Nicole's mouth as she deepened the kiss, making her effort to keep her paws off of Nicole's body an impossible feat. She traced the lining of her lynx's smooth shoulders, while her claws protruded ever so carefully as to send dozens of sharp signals to Nicole's brain. She then explored the marvelous form that dominated her body by position; her hands ran along Nicole's side, adding a little pressure so she could count her ribs underneath her simulated muscles. She then reached for her breasts and marveled at the volume that they carried. Nicole moaned into her mouth, and eventually broke away from the kiss so she could catch her breath. Her hand glided over Blaze's body, teasing her nipples briefly before trailing down to her abdomen and drawing ever closer to her heated core. _A little more… little more… oh yeah!_ Blaze felt Nicole's fingers touch her lower region and she let out an anxious cry.

"Girls, please! Some decency!"

"What?" Nicole's attention was redirected away from Blaze, and the cat let out a disappointed whine. She looked over to the door where Sally stood dressed in her staple denim jacket with matching blue boots. "S-S-S-Sally! I… um…we-!"

Sally chuckled and shook her head, "It's like this every two weeks with you two. Except you keep switching who gets to go on top." She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look serious even though, inwardly, she was laughing uncontrollably. True enough, it was not the first time that she caught Nicole and Blaze being intimate, but this was the first time she had caught Nicole about to do something naughty. Exceptionally naughty! "Should I come back? You know you still have rounds to do this morning."

Nicole knew that she would give anything to finish her session with Blaze, but pleasure was something she could not place before duty. She looked down to her lover with apologetic eyes, "Blaze…" She regrettably lifted her hips and released her lover.

"Ooh! It was getting good!" Blaze sulked and turned over to face the wall. She knew that Nicole had duties to perform for the city, but she was really hoping to get some lynx tail before she was missed. Their sexual adventures were not by any means restricted, but lately, Blaze had been feeling really hot at the most random times.

Nicole knelt down and kissed her before she crawled out of bed. She stood to one side of the room and called her nanites to her as they assimilated together and formed her normal attire: a long purple off the shoulder dress, and chopstick accessories in her medium length black hair. She then made some room in front of her and called on multiple holographic screens which displayed different information pertaining to the cities defenses, population, natural occurrences, local news, etc.

Blaze turned over again and watched Nicole working, her eyes still glazed over with a deep want for physical and emotional intimacy with her. She looked over at Sally, "I don't have work today, so don't think that you're gonna get me out of bed too."

"Nah, I just thought you'd like some breakfast." She tossed an apple to her.

Blaze caught it and leered at Sally, "Is there something on your mind?" Sally would always offer her food before she asked about something personal. Since talking about her partnership with Nicole was taboo, she had come up with this method to signify that she was going to talk openly about their relationship.

Sally grinned, "Not really, but I can tell what's on your mind."

"Oh, so you're thinking about Nicole's sweet ass too?" Blaze offered her a sadistic grin as she bit into the apple. The sound of Nicole's strained laughter acknowledged that Blaze had dealt a witty blow.

Sally was surprised by Blaze's response, so much so that she fixed her hair. "I'll let you have that one. Seriously though, something has been on my mind recently… how long do you two think you can keep this up? I mean, the council…"

"The council is unaware of any anomaly arising from my friendship with Blaze. According to the rights of living beings, we are allowed to have close friends or, as an alternate term, best friends." Nicole responded while she paid attention to the screens in front of her.

"Yes, but what I'm worried about is what will happen is someone finds out about this. Your relationship is already a violation of normal standards. If you are found out by an outside source, they will judge you harshly for your… close friendship." Her eyes shifted between Nicole and Blaze whom had not responded to her worries yet.

Blaze swallowed a chunk of the apple, "So if we are caught in the act, we will be persecuted for keeping it a secret?" Nicole's ear twitched.

"Yes. The only way to appeal to the council is to admit your relationship openly." Sally reasoned. Nicole's ears became fully erect.

"Well then, let's do it." Blaze proposed.

Upon hearing her response, Nicole brought her hands down, closing all of the screens in front of her at once. "No!" The awkward silence that followed made her uneasy and she realized that she needed to offer an explanation. "Blaze, we've discussed this. It is not necessary to tell anyone about us. Our bond is all we need. No one has to be aware of it."

"But Nicole…" Blaze had had this conversation too many times before, and just when she thought there was a legitimate reason for her to continue, she could find no words to back it up.

Sally stepped forward, "Nicole… don't you think it would be easier to just let everyone know about you two? Not only would it do wonders for your relationship, but the stress of secrecy is gone altogether."

Nicole shook her head, knowing all too well that every time this subject came up, she only made Blaze upset with her rationalization. "No… not yet. I'm… not ready for anyone to know about us yet!" She ran past Sally and out of the room.

Sally would have followed after her, but Blaze spoke, "She doesn't want to tell anyone… not yet anyway." The young princess stayed behind in the room and listened. "She feels that if someone, no, if everyone found out about us, that they would turn away from her. Our relationship is unnatural to them. And that is what she fears will be their perception of us." She drew her knees in, and Sally joined her on the bed.

"But you… do you want…?" Sally started.

Blaze held onto Sally's hand for comfort, "I've tried to get her to change her mind. But I won't go so far as to make her mad… I love her." She squeezed Sally's hand at that point, and her tone was laced with a deep longing for her lovely lynx. "If I have to love her in secret… I will."

"Oh Blaze…" Sally hugged Blaze, realizing that she was shaking very gently; the sound of a soft whimper escaped her. "Shhh, shh… it's okay. She wasn't mad at you okay? She was mad at me. She's usually the logical one, but when I bring up a good point, she can't stand being wrong."

Blaze sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Yeah, she doesn't like that from me either. Heh heh…" She was feeling a little better, though this situation only emphasized the good fortune that their secret was found out by at least one caring person.

Sally came up with a brilliant idea for Blaze to make it up to Nicole, "Hey. How about you get dressed and you meet Nicole outside of Sonic's while she is making her rounds? You can spend quality time then, can't you?"

Blaze let her knees down, finding Sally's plan very reassuring. "Oh… you're right!" She grabbed her jacket and raced for the bathroom to take her morning shower.

Having accomplished at least some good this morning, Sally felt that she deserved a little bit of loving from her hedgehog boyfriend. She walked around the bed and made her way to the door, when Blaze came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey Sally…" She called out.

The princess turned around, "Blaze?"

"Thank you… for being here for us." The purple feline offered her a cute smile with a slight tilt of her head.

"Hm… I do it because I believe in true love, Blaze. It's something that is very hard to find. And, being an AI and all, I didn't think that Nicole would ever find it. But I think she has. She has found love in you." Sally smiled, and Blaze looked away bashfully. "See you downstairs, sweetie."

With that Sally left. Blaze repeated the line in her head, "Sweetie. Call me 'Sweetie'. That's what I'll tell her next time. Heh ha!" She turned back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The day had gotten off to a rough start, but with a fresh plan in mind and a free schedule, Blaze prepared to dedicate all of her time to her lover. If there was one secret that she could not keep from herself, it was that Nicole was truly the love of her life!


	3. Chapter 2: The Life of a Lynx

**Chapter 2 – **The Life of a Lynx

Nicole was already two blocks away from Sally's house when she finally realized that she had lost her temper in front of two of her most important friends. _No… I shouldn't have left like that. Now, she'll only despise me more…_ It was not normal for her to leave on such bad terms after an argument with Blaze, especially when it had to do with their relationship. They would occasionally squabble over the most meaningless subjects, like priorities, lifestyles, or choice of dress, but the more delicate subject always involved the secrecy of their relationship and how it affected them specifically.

At first, the fact that their relationship was secret was a thrill in of itself. When they returned to New Mobotropolis, Blaze had moved into a nearby apartment and made a spare key for Nicole to come and go as she pleased. There were days when she would sneak into Blaze's home and wait for her to return from her military duties. Blaze would turn the corner into her room and the lynx would pounce onto her and take her in the middle of the hallway. Their relationship was not burdened by the boundaries of nature like others were. All they needed was to be close enough to see the glimmer of desire in each other's eyes, and they could satisfy their carvings as soon as they were alone.

The closer they came to exposing their farce, the more exciting the experience was for both of them. A few weeks ago, the gang had gotten together to go skating at the Ice Zone Arena in Mercuro City. Nicole and Blaze were invited, of course, but skating was not the only thing on their minds at the time. After Blaze had finished skating, she excused herself from the group so she could go and change. The dimly lit locker room was like the venue from heaven, nothing but a few metal benches and the lockers set up against the walls. Nicole could easily recall Blaze's struggling moan as she sneaked up behind her and bit down into her neck. Her hands had immediately reached for her breasts and grasped them aggressively, eliciting a sharp cry from her feline lover. She pushed Blaze into the lockers, kissing her with a fervent passion that was unlike anything she had experienced outside of the bedroom. Even now, Nicole could not explain what had come over her back then. She could only describe it as… the heat of the moment.

With Blaze safely pinned against the lockers, Nicole moved her attention from her lips to her supple breasts; she added a playful squeeze and took her right nipple into her mouth first. The cat scratched at the lockers behind her and slowly raised her hands above her head, simulating the imaginary bonds that held her body. She exposed herself entirely to her lynx lover, and allowed her dominant nature to take hold. Nicole moved lower, licking into Blaze's navel, and eventually reaching her delicate flower and burying her tongue between the wet folds. Blaze fought the urge to bring her hands down, convincing herself that she was bound and unable to aid or deny her lover's actions, but the feeling of Nicole's tongue pushing and circling inside her body was pushing her to the point where moaning was no longer going to be an option: she was going to have to scream.

Her jaw stretched open as she prepared to shriek, but the sound of doors opening prompted Nicole to quickly silence her lover before she made an alarming sound. Sally and the others were coming to change, so they had to get out of there fast. Nicole snatched Blaze's clothes and took her around the corner, deeper into the locker room. She kept her hand over Blaze's mouth in order to keep her as quiet as possible; while Nicole did not need to breath, Blaze was inhaling and exhaling erratically. The next ten minutes between them were quite, save for the ruckus that was happening a few rows away. The sound of the door finally closing was followed by complete silence, as if life was finally set on "mute". Blaze had had to move Nicole's hand manually, since she was so tense that her body had frozen. By this time, Blaze was just happy that they were not found together, and she gave Nicole a kiss which broke her out of her trance.

_We promised that we'd go back one day and finish what we started. Now it'll take a miracle for me to even get close to her again._ Wasn't it about time that she had a little more confidence in her feline lover? Nicole was staring lazily at the ground, when she was met with a shadow that seemed to be standing in her way. Her gaze shifted upward, and she met the beautiful golden eyes of the cat who had been on her mind the entire time.

"Hi sweetheart…" She said.

Nicole instinctively looked around and noticed that there was no one within earshot who could witness their random encounter. "Hi…"

Blaze bent down slightly and whispered, "Sweetie."

The lynx smiled, "Sweety." She blushed, and kicked the dirt under her feet in an effort to express how embarrassed she was at saying the word out loud. Nicole fiddled with her fingers as she articulated her next line, "Blaze… I'm sorry. I really should not have left on such a bad note. I was being selfish. Self centered. Insensitive. Arrogant. Demanding. Unreasonable. Unre-!" She was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips that tasted of honey, and a tongue that whipped across her lip as she parted from her.

"You're none of those things, love. The only word that can describe you is absolutely, irrefutably 'mine'." She reached for her collar and pulled it down to expose the hickey Nicole had left on her earlier that morning. "And I'm yours… remember?"

Nicole grinned, "You're amazing." She reached out and held her hand.

Blaze squeezed her fingers and turned around as she walked forward, "I know." Nicole soon followed after her and walked beside her as casually as possible, considering that people were starting to appear about them.

Bothered by the awkward silence between them, Nicole decided to bring up the first thing that came to mind, "Blaze… do you remember… that time we were at the skating rink? The locker room…"

"How could I forget?" She held up her left pinkie finger which was decorated with a colored string attached to a bell. "I've got this here to remind me that we are going to go back up there."

Nicole kept her eyes on the string, marveling at the fact that she was not alone in thinking that the time at the locker room would have been a special one indeed, had it not been for their friend's intrusion. "I… I don't know what to say."

Blaze stopped and turned to her. "Just say what's on your mind."

"I…" She took a deep simulated breath, "I would like to go there this weekend." Blaze smiled, exposing a pair of fangs that reminded Nicole about how exhilarating it was to feel those fangs against her neck.

"I'd like that." She lowered her voice so only Nicole could hear, "It's a date." An abnormal wind blew past them, but the feline was too distracted to pay it any mind.

"Really?" Nicole could not feel more overjoyed. If it was not for that beeping noise in the back of her head, this morning would have turned out just- wait a beeping noise! A gust of wind tore through the streets following a sudden explosion that took Nicole by surprise. Blaze had become a secondary priority as she finally tapped into the source of the distress signal that had apparently been ringing for the last two minutes. "There has been a breach at the front gate! One of Robotnik's robots has broken a hole in the wall using some sort of magnetic repulsion drill. Knuckles is at the scene, but he needs help!" She turned to Blaze, who was already focusing her pyrokinetic powers into her hands.

She levitated off the ground, "I'm on it."

"Be careful." Nicole said to her.

"No worries." Blaze powered up and blasted off into the sky, turning in the direction of the front gate and souring away like a fireball. She knew that Nicole needed to alert everyone that there was a badnik inside the city, but with any luck this would be cleared up before anyone was injured. From far away, the robot looked like your average drilling machine, except that this one was clearly a lot bigger and equipped with heat seeking missiles on the sides of the cockpit. There was a robot at the helms, but he had encased himself in what Blaze could recognize as an all purpose capsule, so there was no way that she was going to pierce through it. The best approach would be to stop the drill's advance. The tank-like vehicle was creeping slowly towards the closest neighborhood, but its slow speed was due to the fact that Knuckles was ramming against it and trying to hold it back. She needed to make the drill turn the other way and fast.

Knuckles's feet were digging into the ground as he tried to force the drill to stop moving, but to no avail. "Any time now, Blaze!"

"Move out of the way, Knuckles! I'm making a firewall! Ryah!" Blaze swooped down and just barely missed Knuckles as he leaped out of her line of fire. She scorched the field in front of the drill, at the same time making a hole that would stop it if it advanced any further. The drill stopped moving and went into reverse, only to turn forty five degrees to the right in order to avoid the trench. It moved forward again, this time activating a laser cannon that blasted a huge hole into one of the lookout towers. "Dammit!"

Knuckles jumped through the flames and climbed up the backside of the drill, making his way to the badnik that was safely enclosed within the cockpit. "Knock knock!" He pounded away at the chamber, disregarding the fact that he wasn't even making any dents in it. At this point, he was just hoping that he could distract the badnik until a better plan came along.

Blaze attempted to throw fireballs at the mechanism itself, but it returned fire and Blaze was forced to keep her distance. _I can't do another firewall at this point. It's too close to the homes!_ A sudden gale blew past her, and her worries were literally gone with the wind. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog paused for a moment to give her his signature grin and thumbs up before he turned his attention to the wall as he ran up it and leaped into the air. "Hey Knuckles! Things are about to get a little windy down there!"

Knuckles looked up and knew it was time to bail lest he risk getting caught in the crosshairs of Sonic's attack. "You can't break into the cockpit! We have to turn this thing around!"

"Then it's spin and win time!" Sonic went into one of his patented Sonic Spins and soared circles around the robot, eventually hitting the ground and increasing his speed almost ten-fold. Not only had the drill stopped moving, but it was slowly starting to turn in the opposite direction of the city. It turned to the gate, then the city, then the gate, then the city again, and it finally started to spin uncontrollably on its head as the tornado lifted it off the ground and into the air. "Time to send this badnik right back to Robotnik's doorstep! Ready, Knuckles? Blaze?"

Blaze and Knuckles were already in position for the grand finale, "READY!" Sonic screeched to a halt and let the drill drop like a two ton mammoth, right into the waiting fists of Knuckles the Echidna. Blaze used her flames to coat the drill in a fiery prison, while Knuckles wound his arm up for the pitch. "Off… you… GOOO!" With one straight right fist punch, he sent the drill flying up and over the gate, and it disappeared with a _ping_.

Sonic whistled as he saw the robot disappear, "Wow. Well that's a wrap." A burst of cheers exploded from the crowd of Mobians that had gathered to see the amazing feat. Their cheers were appreciated, but not necessary seeing as how the trio was more than happy to defend their city and its residents. Nevertheless, they celebrated their victory with high fives all around. "Great job, one and all! Awesome firewall there, Blaze."

"Thank you." Blaze bowed her head slightly, noticing that the adrenaline rush had made her a little dizzy. All in a day's work.

"And I see that someone still has a mean slugger despite having a girlfriend to tame him on the weekends. Ha ha ha!" Sonic was making a reference to Knuckles's girlfriend, Julie-su, a gorgeous purple echidna that had taken a strong interest in him recently.

"Oh thanks. Your spin is slacking though. Been with Sally recently, hm?" He had every right to make a witty comeback, considering that Sonic and Sally admitted to violating his couch. V-I-O-L-A-T-I-N-G. He had to have it washed three times just to be sure he could use it again. Sonic passed him a grin and then stuck his tongue out at him.

As interesting as their quarrel was, Blaze made it her next mission to back away and leave them to their bickering. She turned to the crowd and shyly waved at them, accepting their thanks and admitting that it was nothing extraordinary on her part, she was only doing her duty.

"Blaze!" An all too familiar voice called out to her, and she immediately turned to the crowd to look for the source.

"Nicole?" It was not long before her lynx squeezed though the crowd and found her way into Blaze's arms. This was unexpected to say the least, but who would cross analyze a celebratory hug between friends as congratulations for a job well done? Blaze squeezed Nicole as she returned the hug, while somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished that she could hug Nicole without fear of discovery.

Nicole relaxed her embrace and stood away from her. The crowd had begun to leave, so it was possible to speak without raising one's voice. "You were remarkable! Had it not been for your firewall, that robot would have crashed straight through to the market district."

"Now, now, Nicole, no one likes a kiss up. Except me. And only if it's you. Heh ha ha!" Blaze giggled contently.

Nicole laughed likewise, and the last of the onlookers returned to their regular activities. The only other matter to attend too was the unsightly hole in the wall. "I'll fix that up." She raised her hand, and it began to emanate a green glow, but she stopped when someone started to cross through the hole. "Oh! The nerve of some people! He needs to go through the front gate like everyone else. Grr, the scolding I shall give that ruffian!" She stepped forward, but Blaze moved past her.

"No, don't worry, Nicole. I'll take care of him for you. You just get back to that wall." Blaze did not like to see Nicole get mad over someone who was breaking the rules. She was going to make sure she gave this character a piece of her mind.

As she approached the traveler, it turned out that it was a male cat burdened by a heavy cloak and a large backpack with pots and pans dangling from the tightropes he used to pull the pack together. There was an oddly familiar scent of blood on him, so she readied her flames to awaken at a moment's notice. There was smoke as well… coal… and oil. He had been fighting against machines in the last few weeks. The blood was probably his own, taking into account the white bandage on his head that was stained with blood from his left temple. He had pair of protective shades on, probably prescribed to aid his eyes in avoiding as much sunlight as possible. A nefarious looking character indeed.

"Excuse me sir? Sir?" He seemed to be preoccupied with the hole that he had just entered through. She'd burn at the stake before she let him ignore her. "Hey! Shades!" Blaze gave him a light shove which certainly got his attention, but it knocked him off balance at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoah whoa!" He was trying to reach out to grab anything that could bring him back up, and he finally caught Blaze's hands as she struggled to balance his stance out again. Once his feet were firmly on the ground again, he let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. Thanks a lot. No telling how unpleasant that fall would have been. Phew."

"Um… yeah, sorry. Listen, you have to go back to the front gate so you can sign in. You can't just walk in here through the hole in the wall." Blaze pointed in the direction of the hole.

"What hole?" He gestured towards the wall, and Blaze saw that it was already fixed.

"Ha ha! Very funny. Now get to the gate." Blaze pointed him in the right direction again.

"Listen, last time I was here all there was standing between me and the village was a door labeled, 'Knothole Freedom HQ'. I don't remember there being a front service desk where I needed to sign in."

The guy was being real stubborn, but Blaze reasoned that if what he was saying was true, then he had not been to the city in five years. "Okay, I can show you to the front gate. But I have to tell you something. Your sunglasses are really creeping me out. Are they prescription?"

He pushed them up on the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "Well, they were. I was blindsided by a badnik and the bright lights wrecked havoc with my retinas. I had to wear the shades until my eyes got better. I'm okay now, but I think they make me look… dashing."

Blaze felt her fist flare up, but she toned it down. "Okay the shades gotta go." With a swift movement she picked the sunglasses off his face and he immediately shielded his eyes. They were an interesting shade of blue…

"Oh gosh! For heaven's sake! Aah! I can see the light! I'll just take the shades back." He tried reaching for them, but he was more disoriented than he thought. Blaze was standing three feet to his left not his right.

"You shall not be receiving these back until you've signed in. Don't force me to light you up." She had not said that line in a long time. It was long overdue.

"Ah ha… that's funny…" He squint his eyes as he got used to the sunlight. Everything was coming in different shades of red and violet, he had liked it better when everything was gray and depressing. "I had an old girlfriend who used to say the same thing."

Something was not right here…

He turned his attention to the authority figure that had been bossing him around, and started to make out who it was. He saw a cat with a high distinct ponytail, a purple jacket with a skirt of some sort. He was sure that the colors were the trick of his eyes, "Oh gosh, now I'm seeing things. I could swear you look just like her."

There was something weird in the air…

His eyes were finally able to distinguish the blue of the sky, the tan color of the wall he passed through, the green of the grass, and finally… the same purple dress, purple skirt and… purple cat? "Oh… damn… I must be hallucinating."

This scent…

"Blaze?" He paid careful attention to the response of the cat in front of him. Either years of war had finally broken what little sanity he had left, or… He watched her step back slightly and look at him with a curious expression, coupled with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Blaze could not understand how he was able to guess her name. Was she that well known somehow? Highly impossible.

He was sure of it! "By the Walkers it's really you, Blaze!" He reached out and hugged Blaze with all his might, until he suddenly felt a hot sting push him away. "Yeow! Oh, now I know it's you! Only Blaze the Cat would have pyrokinetic powers like that."

Things were starting to get out of hand here, "Okay buddy, I don't know who you are, but touching me is something you don't want to do!" Her flames engulfed her hands and she posed herself ready to attack. This guy had managed to slip right past her and violate her personal space, and even if he backed down, she knew she was going to leave him with more than a couple of burn marks.

"Hey hey, easy now. Don't you recognize me?" He removed the better part of his cloak and placed his backpack on the ground. Upon turning back to her, he held his hands out to show he was unarmed. "It's me Swift."

_What the hell do you mean, "It's me, Swift!" I don't know you! _Blaze held her stance. The cat that stood before her had short pointed ears with white tips that contrasted with the gray color of his fur. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and battle torn jeans that were still scuffed with oil marks and torn patches. His feet were decorated with an elaborate pair of boots but they didn't look ordinary. The gloves he had were black and also torn from use. For the most part, this guy looked like made a living by getting into rough hand-to-hand fights with robots twice his size. Blaze would be lucky if she got away unscathed. "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." She reached into her pocket and drew out a homing beacon. She pressed it and a quite beeping echoed from the device.

Swift did not intend to make Blaze call security on him, but what else could he do to make her remember him? "Wait, Blaze, you don't have to do this. I know I did you wrong but you have to understand, I-!"

He was cut off by a blue bur that dashed out of nowhere. A blue hedgehog stood before him and stared down the gray cat, "You rang, Blaze?"

Blaze nodded and pointed to Swift, "He snuck into the city without signing in and now he's claiming that he knows me! He's got soldier written all over him, so I suggest you be real hard on him."

Sonic wasn't exactly comfortable with bullying newcomers around, especially if all they were probably doing was asking for directions. "Hold on, Blaze, maybe we can work something out. He hasn't exactly done anything wrong."

Blaze shot him an enraged look, "He came onto me, dammit!"

Sonic took a second to consider it, "Okay, that's not cool. Sorry buddy, but rude stuff like that is not appreciated around here. You're going down." Sonic prepared to make a dash, but as soon as he disappeared, Swift turned into a blur as well! The sound of a clash echoed throughout the field and Sonic reappeared next to Blaze, while Swift materialized a few feet away, crouched down on one knee. "Whew! No way! He kept up with me!"

_What? That's… not possible!_ Who was this cat that dared to associate himself with her? Was he friend or foe? And more importantly, how was he able to keep up with Sonic if he was in such a battle weary condition? The cat stood up, cracked his neck, shrugged his shoulders and took a fighting stance, his eyes burning with determination and focus. One thing was for sure… this cat was not ready to back down from a fight!


	4. Chapter 3: The Cat's Old Flame

**Chapter 3 – **The Cat's Old Flame

Blaze watched as Sonic and Swift took their positions on the makeshift battle field outside of the city. Nicole observed the confrontation from afar, her sensors buzzing as she tried to assess what was about to transpire. Noting that the boys had yet to launch a preemptive attack, Blaze stepped backward and made her way to Nicole's side.

"What's going on? Is that not the trespasser from earlier?" Nicole asked.

"That's definitely him. I tried to tell him to get to the gate, but he started flipping out. Somehow he knows my name, and if that's not bad enough, he hugged me." Blaze kept rifling through her memories, but she could not find anything that reminded her about him. Could he have mistaken her for someone else? How did he know she used pyrokinesis? It didn't add up.

Nicole's ears stood up, "He… hugged you?" The fact that he had the nerve to put his hands on her was enough to have Nicole wish a lengthy torturous death for the cat.

Blaze noticed a flicker in Nicole's eyes that did not look very welcoming, "Hold on, honey. It's okay. I already burned him for invading my personal space in the first place." Blaze held onto Nicole's hand without making it apparent to the people around them. To her surprise, Nicole started to squeeze back, and the pressure only kept increasing.

"But… to think that he would dare touch you… it's so… frustrating…" Nicole could feel a surge of power throughout her body. Her jaw was clenched, the nanite activity within her was escalating; all she could think about was keeping Blaze all to herself, no matter who the competition would be. _But wait… what competition?_ Her reasoning washed over her like a cool breeze. _That's right. It was an honest mistake. There is not a single person who could possibly compete with Blaze's feelings for me. _She looked over at Blaze and watched her facial features relax quite suddenly as Nicole released her hand, "What's wrong?"

Blaze took a moment to get blood circulation back in her hand, "Nicole, you were squeezing way too hard. I would've said something, but you were totally spaced out."

Nicole blushed and looked out towards Sonic and the intruder, "My apologies. I was… focusing on the duel. They seem to be moving at tremendous speeds. So much so, that their stances remain unaltered."

Blaze for one knew that nothing had happened in the last five minutes. "Um… Nicole, they haven't budged a bit since you got here." Blaze already knew that Nicole was a bad liar, and a lie meant that her attention had been on something else entirely. Something that had made her tense and agitated. _What was your mind really on?_

An eerie wind blew past the two opponents as they eyed each other with a good dozen feet between them. Swift had yet to move since he had taken his fighting stance, and Sonic was starting to get impatient. "Yo! Aren't you gonna charge forward or nothin'?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing to you. At the academy, they teach us not to rush into battle. Then again, in your case, I wouldn't mind wiping that grin off your face." Swift surveyed his surroundings with quick glances through his peripheral vision. Having already sampled his opponent's level of skill, he was hoping to find an environmental edge. _His precision is impressive. But a cat always lands on his feet. I won't let him knock me down. Not now that I know she's watching…_ His eyes drifted briefly towards the purple cat on the side lines. _I never thought I'd see her again…_

"Heads up!"

"What?" Swift managed to bring his hands up as Sonic came down on him with a flying axe kick. The force of the attack made him skid a few feet away, but that put him in the perfect position for a counterattack. He watched as Sonic dashed to the right and came at him in the form of a spinning projectile. With his arms already poised for a cross body chop, he flung them out with perfect timing, bouncing Sonic away before he could land a hit. However, he quickly noted that the hedgehog was not done with his offensive strike.

Upon landing, Sonic kicked his speed up a notch and started running circles around Swift. Trying to follow adjust to the lighting was bad enough without having to follow the blue blur as he tried to disorient his vision. The cat bided his time. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the rushing footsteps that seemed to be drawing closer. He only had a few seconds before the vacuum could start to deprive him of his much needed oxygen; he needed to make his move and fast! Acting on sheer instinct, Swift stuck his leg out and managed to trip Sonic as he made his next pass.

The unexpected move caught him with his feet crossed, and Sonic stumbled over on one knee. "Whoa! Simple, yet effective. I let you have that one, pal." He stood up and dusted his knees off. "Ready for round two?"

"This has gone on long enough. If attacking a war veteran is your idea of a welcome wagon, I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Swift knelt down, and adjusted a knob on the side of his shoe.

"War veteran?" Sonic scratched his head, swearing that there was something familiar about what his opponent had just said. "Wait a mnute…"

Swift adjusted the knob on his other shoe, "Time to take you out with one 'swift' move."

He stood up and the ground around him started to shake. Sonic could feel the earth vibrating, but it was not the same sensation as when an earthquake was approaching. Swift was vibrating at an accelerating rate, but the source was not emanating from his entire body. It was his feet! "Oh jeez!"

"Too late!" Swift initiated a dashing motion of his own, leaving not one but several afterimages that followed him as he approached Sonic with a straight right punch. Sonic managed to dodge the attack, disappearing and reappearing on Swift's opposite side, but the sly cat was already on the move. He dove out with a right knee, and Sonic came from behind with sonic spin. Swift ducked and the two were once again on opposing sides of the field.

Something finally clicked, and Blaze realized her possible connection to the mysterious cat. "Wait minute! It can't be! Sonic wait!" She let go of Nicole's hand and ran out towards the fight.

"Wait, Blaze! It's too dangerous!" She could not understand what could have possessed Blaze to do something so reckless. Could she have deduced that Sonic was at a grave disadvantage against the enemy?

"Well, well, I'm impressed. I'm not nearly that fast." Sonic said that on purpose.

Swift gave him a grin, "That's Northern tech for ya. Increases my speed without any extra effort."

"Cool. But it pales in comparison when I bust out my power ring." Sonic took out a small golden ring and spun it on his finger, "Spin and win time. Get ready to tell your guys up north, your boots need work." The static power from the ring began to spread around Sonic's body, recharging his stamina, speed, and fine tuning his movements all at once. He dug his heels into the ground, preparing himself for his limit breaker.

Swift had no idea what to expect, but if the hedgehog was true to his word, then this was going to be lights out for sure. Ironic, he just returned home, and a simple misunderstanding was going to get him kicked out. _Well this sucks. _He stepped forward and-!

"Both of you, STOP!" Blaze had come out of nowhere and stood between Swift and Sonic. Luckily, no one had yet to make a move. "Sonic… before you send him out on a one way trip… let me talk to him." Sonic did not look like he was too happy to oblige. He put his power ring away and started tapping his foot on the ground. Blaze turned to Swift, her eyes scanning him and trying to confirm what she had come to realize. "Those boots… I've seen them before. But the one who used to wear them is now dead. Where did you get them?"

"Blaze…I-!" Swift tried to speak.

"If you lie to me…!" She stuck her hand out and allowed her flames to engulf her entirely. "I'll kill you." She could feel herself trembling, but there was no anger to speak of. She was afraid… afraid of what he might say next.

Swift could not help but feel that he had caused her more pain than he had originally intended. He knew that what he had done was unforgiveable, but if only he could prove… "Wait! I know it's here! Where is it?" He padded himself, trying to find something in his pockets. A trinket that he knew he always had with him. He prayed that she would give him time to present it for her. _There, right pocket!_

Swift drew his hand out of his pocket, but all she could see was a closed fist. Blaze was willing to give him a few more seconds, considering that his reply was of such great importance to her. She had once known someone who came from a different dimension. Realizing that he had no way of returning home, he became a soldier for her military guard. They had fallen in love. And once the technology to take him home was completed… he left. She never saw him again. She paid close attention to his hand as he held it out towards her and spread his fingers. She froze. There was a bell attached to a colored string.

"It's one of the bell charms you make so you remember things. I kinda sort of took one from your dresser when I left. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't forget you." If that was not enough to convince her of whom he was, then there was nothing else he could do. After all, he had asked for this to happen.

_There was always a bell missing… _The flames around her died down, and her heart beat out of control. How does one react when a loved one has come back from the dead? "Swift?" She stepped towards him slowly at first, until she sped into an excited run, "Swift you came back!"

Blaze jumped into his arms, the momentum taking them into a controlled spin as she kept saying his name. "Whoa, gosh! I'm gonna fall on my bum here! Whoa!" He gently placed her down but her statements were getting wilder by the second.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead. You were dead, you died, you were dead." She started tearing and she immediately wiped her eyes on her sleeve. The words were still echoing in her head; she could barely believe that he was standing in front of her.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze. I'm fine. I'm alright. After I left, I got home safe and sound, and I've been fighting Robotnik ever since." His brief explanation was not exactly making things better. "Sshh sshh… it's okay. I'm still among the living. But I won't have you crying over me, okay? I can already imagine that you must have done enough of that when I left."

She buried his face in his shirt, "You're such a jerk! You didn't even leave a note or anything. You just up and left. I hated you for that!" She punched him the chest a couple of times, before drawing away and sniffling. Swift took out a tissue for her, and she cleaned herself up.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I just… I didn't know how to say goodbye." Swift held her hand.

Blaze did not mind the physical contact, but the recent events of her life came flooding back into her memory in a matter of seconds. Swift left, she moved on, she met Sonic, Shadow, the Freedom Fighters, and she was currently in a deep relationship with-!

"Ahem…"

Blaze released Swift's hand and quickly backed away, "N-Nicole! Hi!"

Swift looked a little dazed at first when she let go of him, but his attention was naturally drawn to the lynx that had demanded his attention."Oh... I'm sorry. Uh, hi there. You're?"

Nicole's attitude was cold and calculating, "I am the protector of this city. My name is Nicole."

"Oh, um, Nicole. Hi, my name's-!" Swift put his hand out, but she did not respond to his gesture.

"I'm well aware of who you are, Swift the Cat. You failed to register this afternoon, but it appears that Sonic has already made the king aware of your arrival. As you can see, your things are already being taken to your living quarters within the castle." Nicole guided Swift's attention to his belongings which were being carried away by the palace guards.

"Uh, well if that's the case, then I have a note here." He produced a sheet of paper from his back pocket. "It states that I would be living in a house of my own."

"Your original domicile has yet to be furnished. It shall be ready for you in less than twenty-four hours. In the mean time, I suggest that you be on your way. You have an audience with the king in fifteen minutes." Nicole impressed herself with how well she had delivered such a detailed schedule for the cat. _Pushing his schedule_ _up by an hour shouldn't cause any harm._

Realizing that he was pressed for time, Swift knew he had no choice but to catch up with Blaze later. "Dang. Blaze... I'm gonna have to take this. I actually have some reports to deliver to the king as well." He started towards the city, "Don't worry though, I won't be far. I'm on an extended leave. Call it a vacation!" By the time he was done, he had disappeared into the distance.

Nicole's scowl had remained on the cat until he had gone on his merry way, after which she turned her attention back to Blaze, "My records have confirmed that he has been fighting in the Arctic Tundra as a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. He is to be commended for saving two of his comrades. However, he only managed to save them by disobeying his superior officer. I suppose it is quite unfair. For his efforts beyond the call of duty, he was discharged." She noticed Blaze cringe as she finished explaining Swift's background. "I take it, you are impressed?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was not Nicole's usual manner to question her like that.

"I want to know what the meaning was behind all of that! You ran out to him and embraced him willingly. Upon reviewing his history, I could find no connection between the both of you. Just who is he?"

Nicole's curiosity was not welcome at this point, but there was only one explanation that could explain how Blaze was feeling. It was a truth that she had forgotten a long time ago. A matter that only came up when she felt like reviewing the past relationships in her life. _I'd hoped she would not have to know about this…_ "Nicole… I don't know how else to put this. Swift… he's… he's my ex-boyfriend."

The truth sent a chilling signal to the core of Nicole's being. "E-e-ex-boyfriend! But you always said he-!"

"Died, I know. That's what I thought too. After he left, I didn't receive any word from him. Not a single hologram, a letter, a card, nothing. For all intents and purposes, he was gone. And all of a sudden he comes out of nowhere and I don't even recognize him by name." Her head was throbbing with pressure as the past and present began to collide within her. While it was true that she had moved on and started a new life with Nicole, she knew that if she was going to confront her about this on an even field, she needed to clear her head. "I'm sorry. I need to get some water!" She ran away towards the city, leaving her darling lynx behind her. She could only hope that Nicole could understand the severity of the situation that she was dealing with.

Nicole's ears dropped as the sound of her feline's footsteps faded until she was well out of her range of audibility. The silence began to take hold, yet the mechanical processing units in Nicole's brain were hard at work, completing their examination of Blaze's behavior. "Voice analysis complete. Cross analyzing tone, pitch, and facial expressions with known emotional behavior exemplified by the following features: loss of eye contact, rapid heart rate, perspiration, and stress. Taking into account Blaze's habit of stress management by submerging her head under water."

After a few seconds, Nicole developed a summary describing what she had observed in her feline's mannerisms. "Results conclude that Blaze was… nervous and confused. But… confused about what?"_Could she-?_ Nicole's eyes began to fill with tears, but she immediately shook her head to shake away the sudden anxious feeling that invaded her thoughts. _No! She could never… I'm the one she…_

Nicole spun on her heel and ran to the city to talk to the one person who could console her. _Sally! I need your help!_


	5. Chapter 4: Lynx's Dilemma, Cat's Resolve

**Authors Note: **I will be posting two chapters today collectively known as the first half, _The Ceremony Arc_. Get ready for a wild twist at the end of Chapter 4, things are starting to heat up. CHA!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 ****– **The Lynx's Dilemma and the Cats Resolve

News of the events that happened earlier that morning were already starting to pick up momentum, as word of mouth depicted the arrival of a new cat in the city whose speed rivaled even Sonic's. Telecasters and reporters were already well on their way to uncovering the past behind Swift the Cat, providing information that even Nicole had not been aware of.

Apparently, Swift had lived in Knothole for fifteen years before he joined the ranks of Acorn Kingdom's elite royal guard. His parents were some of the first to be roboticized, so it was assumed that he held a deep hatred for Robotnik and his new regime. He was sent North to fight alongside the Arctic Freedom Fighters, but he was absent for three years before he finally arrived. After thirty-two successful missions, he was discharged for losing a key territory that would have turned the tide against the fight with Robotnik in the North. An investigative reporter had even acquired a copy of his discharge orders from his superior officer via holo-mail.

There was only one piece of information that had any relevance for Nicole: the three year gap that was so easily dismissed by the media. It took no effort on her part to assume that during that time, he was actually courting her beloved Blaze on the beaches of her world. His return was a threat to her life and Blaze's life altogether, but how could she counter his advance without jeopardizing her relationship with Blaze? _Sally will surely know what to do!_

Nicole arrived at the house, but upon trying to turn the door handle, she found that it was locked. "Sally! Are you home! It appears that you have locked me out of our domicile!" There was the sound of rushing footsteps inside, accompanied by the rattling of the door knob as he unbolted the locks.

The door cracked open, "What's up?"

Nicole frowned at the sight of Sonic through the small opening in the doorway. "Sonic. Assuming that I have not arrived at the incorrect address, may I please speak to Sally?"

"Um, uh, she's not around. She moved." Sonic's eyes were shifting back and forth, then his attention was caught by something else inside.

Nicole was relieved to hear Sally's voice as she approached the door, "Sonic, what are you doing? Nicole wants to come inside, so let her in!"

"But we weren't done yet!"

"We're done now. Go eat a chili dog or something."

"That's cold Sally. Or should I say, 'chili'. Ha!" Sonic closed the door, and walked away.

Sally finally showed Nicole into the house. "Come on, Nicole. Don't mind him. He's being stubborn as usual." Sonic had taken his place on the couch, his legs crossed and resting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sally!" Nicole found Sonic's habit of putting his feet up on the furniture very annoying.

"Sonic!" Sally shot him a warning glare, and he immediately placed his feet on the floor. She noticed that Nicole was gesturing for her to accompany her upstairs. She nodded, "I'll be right there. Okay, hey! Sonic! Feet… off the couch!"

"You're so picky. Just a few minutes ago, you were all over-!"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sally made her way upstairs.

"Me! I was gonna say 'me'." Sonic called out one last time.

Sally laughed as she entered Nicole's room and closed the door behind her. "That hedgehog... He really knows how to make me smile." That smile didn't last for long once she noticed that Nicole had buried her face in one of her pillows. "Nicole? What's wrong?"

Nicole's voice came out muffled as she spoke through the pillow, "It's Blaze."

The princess came closer, but hesitated to sit down before she knew what was really going on. "What about Blaze, Nicole? Is she alright? Did you have another fight?" So much for having them kiss and make up after the last time they argued.

"It's worse." Nicole sniffled and turned over to the side facing the wall. "She has an ex-boyfriend."

Sally did not quite understand, "Oh, Nicole. A lot of girls have ex-boyfriends. Blaze is a beautiful creature. I wouldn't be surprised if she told you that she had been in a relationship or two prior to meeting you." At least the subject was simple enough to explain.

"You don't understand. She has an ex-boyfriend right now. As in, I just met him." Nicole was starting to shake with each memory that she was forced to recount.

"Oh wow, I didn't… know she had an ex in this dimension. It's nothing to worry about Nicole, I mean I couldn't very well help it if Monkey Khan came by to catch up with me." (As if I'd allow that. =^.^=)

Nicole sprang up, taking Sally by the shoulders and shaking her, "Sally, he is her ex-boyfriend! As in she embraced him without the slightest concern for how I would feel about it!" This time there was no way to stop her as she broke down and started sobbing into Sally's shoulder. She imagined how happy Blaze had looked when Swift was holding her in his arms; the very thought of him was sickening. There was only one person who was allowed the privilege to touch her purple feline, and it was her!

Sally held Nicole gently, combing her black hair and tugging on her left ear the way she used to do it when Nicole was upset. That was a long time ago when Nicole had first gotten her synthetic form. She was still having trouble controlling the sensory nanites throughout her body, so she had asked Sally to help her set checkpoints by which to regulate normal activity. Out of her six checkpoints, Nicole had found that she could relax the activity in her body by stimulating the nanites in her left ear. The tip was very sensitive, but by tugging on the helix of her ear, Nicole could feel at ease to the point where she would fall asleep easily.

"It's okay, Nicole. It's not all that bad. They probably remained good friends after they broke up. That's normal too, you know?"

Nicole had finished crying, though she was still real shook up, "But that's just it. Blaze says that they've been apart for years. She couldn't even recognize him properly, until after his fight with Sonic."

"Wait, his fight with Sonic? Are you talking about Swift the Cat?" Sally had heard everything about him from Sonic, who was ticked about how Swift had gotten the better of him before he could use the power ring.

"What do you know about him?" Nicole moved herself away, wiping her tears on the sheets.

Sally remembered an announcement her brother Elias had made at lunch. Swift was the guest of honor there, as well. "I know that Elias is going to be holding a ceremony tonight commemorating Swift for his bravery in the Arctic Tundra. He was discharged for disobeying orders, but Elias is convinced that he should receive full honors for saving his comrades rather than completing the mission. I'm not ashamed to admit this guy has an impressive history behind him."

"Well that sly cat has a history with my Blaze that seems to still be impressed upon her! Tell me how I can win her back!" The tears were long gone, now was the time to act.

"Okay then." Sally stood up and paced around the room a bit. "Here's a plan for you: go to the ceremony tonight and tell Swift that Blaze is your woman!"

That was a rather anti-climactic plan. "What? But Sally-!"

"No 'buts' this time, Nicole. If you really love Blaze then I know you're not going to let someone else try to get close to her, much less her ex-boyfriend. This is the perfect chance for you to show her that you're ready to take that next step." She knelt down and took Nicole's hands in her own. "Please, sweetie… Blaze loves you. She just wants to know that you're not going to let others dictate how dedicated you are to her. Think about it…" Nicole refused to make eye contact with her. These were not the words that she wanted to hear, but they needed to be said nevertheless. _"_No one is going to think any less of you. You don't have to be afraid."

The last statement made Nicole realize that Blaze had chosen to confide their private conversations with Sally. She turned around and spoke with a stern tone, "You can leave now, Sally. I can make the preparations on my own. I appreciate your input."

Sally reluctantly backed away and left Nicole alone in her room. She let out a heavy sigh, _Input. She always talks in computer terms when she's mad. _She made her way downstairs, where Sonic waited for her with open arms. The comfort of a loved one is all that Nicole wanted, and just when she had finally found it, this Swift character made his unexpected debut.

"Damn you."

"Sally?" Sonic asked.

She repeated herself, "Damn that cat!" She rubbed her nose into Sonic's chest, trying to smother herself with his scent so she could leave her anxiety behind her.

Sonic was too confused to react effectively, "What's going on, honey?"

Sally stayed glued to his chest, "I can't tell you, sweetheart. After all…" She turned her head and looked up towards Nicole's room, "It's a secret."

Blaze could not help but be awed by the preparations that were made for Swift's return, however abrupt it had turned out to be. It was not long after she departed from Nicole's company, that she heard that the King was making a special appearance at a ceremony in Swift's honor. It was almost disease-like, the way that his name had spread throughout the city as the cat who could go head to head with Sonic. She had not heard his name in so long, and yet now, she could not turn the corner without hearing someone detailing rumors about the cat's return.

Some say that his feet were roboticized by accident or on purpose, in order to grant him incredible speed. The gash on his head was from a showdown he had had with a laser toting badnik; Swift was not nearly fast enough to dodge the laser that targeted his head, but he fired back nonetheless and saved an entire population from its tyrannical rule. He was even rumored to bear a scar on his back from when he faced Robotnik with nothing but a saber and his mechanic boots, but even this rumor was too unsound to accept. Despite the false histories that he had acquired along the way, Blaze knew him for who he really was. Or at least, she thought she still did.

As for the way that Blaze felt about his return, she knew that his timing could not be more dreadful. She had just started her new life with a new love, a new home, and a new goal to strive for: the happiness of her beloved lynx. His late entrance in this dramatic romance was far from welcome, but how could she blame him or anyone else for that matter? Before he came to know her, he had lived a life of his own amongst friends and family that truly cared about him. He had a history with the people of this universe, entitling him to making appearances whenever he saw fit. She was the result of a side journey that he experienced along his travels. Upon stumbling onto the Cosmic Interstate, he was transported to her world where he made a less than flattering first impression on her.

In his effort to make amends, he somehow managed to promote himself to her royal guard, where he found more time to spend with her. The purple feline and the otherworldly cat soon found that they were in love, and their lives could not be more content without each other. Three years passed, and the technology that would allow Swift to return to Mobius was finally realized. He left. And that was all there was to it. Was there any reason for her to feel that he was any more important now than he was back then? She did not mean to benefit from his return, no, she just happened to be around at the exact same time.

_You may have found your way into my life, once. But I won't let you do it again. My heart is not yours to bear this time. I have a new love. _Blaze pictured Nicole with that sad expression on her face when she left. How she wished that she could call out to her. That she could see her now and apologize for being so selfish. Blaze needed her to know that there was no one else she could love more than her. She thought about going home, but realized that there was a piece of information she had forgotten to consider: Swift was having that ceremony tonight honoring him for his valor in the Arctic Tundra. Surely all of New Mobotropolis would be there, and Nicole would be hard at work making the arrangements. Her best chance to see her beautiful lynx would be to attend that ceremony!

Blaze was sure that the fates were smiling upon her, for when she returned to Sally's house, she found that Nicole was not around to find her sneaking into her room. Nevertheless, she considered the slight possibility that Nicole had bugs hidden all over, so she quietly gathered a new set of clothes and snuck to Sally's room to change. On her way out the door, she noticed a piece of paper on the ground that must have been stuck between the door hinges. It was addressed to Blaze stating:

_Blaze,_

_Nicole is very upset about your ex-boyfriend being in town. She's worried that your love for her is being challenged. Please talk to her about this. I still believe in your love… I know you'll do the right thing._

_Sally_

Blaze's eyes lit up. Knowing now that Nicole was in distress was like adding gas to an already unquenchable fire. The note only fueled Blaze's resolve to prove that her love for her lynx was unrivaled, and she would prove it to her no matter what the cost. Blaze closed the door behind her as she entered Sally's room, and slipped into a formal dress that she had saved for just this type of occasion. It was a violet evening gown she had asked Bunnie to make for her in secret.

The piece was equipped with a full length skirt that could either reach down past her ankles, or clip to a hook on her belt by which one side of the skirt could be hitched up in order to display the spicy curve of her leg just before it hit the waistline. The dress was strapless, for the most part, except for the single loop that it made around the back of her neck and to the front where the blouse came together to complete the ensemble. With the built in support that the gown provided, the need for a brassiere was eliminated altogether, leaving the feline's back completely exposed. The outfit was completed by a pair of matching heels, and a new band to hold up Blaze's hair. Upon self inspection, she knew that Nicole was not going to be able to resist such a captivating form. Then again, neither would anyone else. She was poised to fight for her love, and she could not be any more prepared.

The ceremony was being held at Acorn Castle; the location was just outside of New Mobotropolis, though it was still well within the boundaries of the city's protective wall. From the looks of things, the décor seemed to have been set up in a bit of a rush, but this was due to the king's unexpected decision to host a ceremony in Swift's honor. He had placed a lot of confidence in his staff to get things ready, and they were not ones to disappoint. The halls were decorated with balloons, and silver streamers that made each corridor look like a gateway into a new world. As Blaze walked along, she noticed a path of flower petals leading the way to the grand ballroom. The celebrations must have started outside, and then moved inside as a troupe of flower girls scattered petals on the floor. The concept was absolutely baffling, but it was a tradition that the royal court was fond of. It symbolized the majesty of the royal family; that they should not step on the tiled floor like normal peasants, but that they walk on a different plane than their servants. King Elias always tried to steer the clear of such symbolism, but some customs just never lose their prevalence.

As Blaze turned the corner, she could hear the fanfare finishing their royal symphony. _They're just finishing. That means King Elias just stood up!_ As soon as Swift was honored, there would be a brief intermission in the evening before the music started playing again. She would have to find Nicole during that time.

The king began to speak, his young yet booming voice filled the air with a sense of prestige, power and bravery that inspired the hearts of all who were present. "Dear citizens of Kingdom Acorn and New Mobotropolis, I understand that news of this celebration came as a surprise to you, seeing as how we have not had a gathering quite like this since the invasion of Robot-Sonics from so many years ago. And while since then, there have come and gone many great heroes and heroines that have been worthy of recognition, I would like to take the time to recognize the efforts of someone who's history shows that he was missing from some of the most dramatic events that we have experienced. He was not present during the Robot-Sonic invasion. He was not amongst us when Knothole was destroyed. During the time of the Iron Dominion, he was off fighting the war that to us had already seemed lost. And now he has returned home to find that everything has changed. But I want to show him that the spirit of Knothole, the soul of Mobotropolis, and the heart of New Mobotropolis has yet to change. And so we welcome home a cat, who despite his great losses has done so much to give back to the Kingdom Acorn and people of Mobius. Citizens… Former Arctic Freedom Fighters 3rd Company Commander Swift the Cat!"

There was an overwhelming response from the crowd as the applause was accompanied by incessant hooting and hollering from random people, not to mention the numerous women that called out Swift's name to gain his attention. Swift stood apart from a line of royal guards, wearing a less than traditional red uniform as opposed to the softer royal blue. He was already decorated with numerous medals for bravery, valor, initiative, and even resourcefulness. The makeshift bandage on his head was traded for a more effective bandana that complemented the color scheme of his uniform. The color coordination of his clothes apparently did not apply to his boots, though they had been treated with a new coat of chrome paint. His tail swished back and forth as he eagerly took to the stage and stood before the king.

"Swift… I am aware that for your final act of valor on the battle field, you received an honorary discharge from your commanding officer. You were dismissed for placing the lives of your comrades, before the completion of the mission. You saved two Freedom Fighters from experiencing the same fate that your parents had suffered so long ago. The hearts of all of the people of New Mobotropolis, go out to you. For we have all known what it is like to lose a loved one to the cruel nature of misused technology. Because of you… there are two families out there, who are not grieving the loss of their child to the terror of Robotnik's empire. While we cannot reinstate your status immediately, we hope that this celebration in your honor will suffice. And so I present you with an honor that is rarely awarded to Freedom Fighters: Acorn Kingdom's Medal of Honor, commending you for the sacrifices you have made for the benefit of others rather than your own. For the lives you have saved in order to ensure peace and a safe return home for the soldiers fighting in this war. Swift…" King Elias held out his right hand. "On behalf of Mobius, we thank you."

Even Swift's strict military training could not stop him from breaking that indifferent expression on his face. His facial features slowly transformed as a smile spread across his face, he shook the king's hand, and the crowd went wild. The musicians played a celebratory anthem as Swift and King Elias turned to the crowd to pose for pictures, all the while, the ballroom was abuzz with cheering, applause, merrymaking and old fashioned thanksgiving for the freedom they were allowed to enjoy thanks to the efforts of the Freedom Fighters.

Blaze had never realized the amount of sacrifice that Swift had put into his life, even though she knew about everything that he had accomplished before he came to her dimension. Had he chosen to stay with her, who knows what ghastly events would have happened in his absence? She had spent so much time wishing for him to come back, that she did not consider the consequences it would bring. Blaze's eyes dropped slowly, unable to look any longer into the past that had invaded her present. Though she could not change her history, she knew that she could still save her future. Her heart and mind would finally be at ease as soon as she found Nicole, and made amends for her recent behavior.

Blaze searched the room, looking for a sign that hinted as to the location of her lynx. She took a few paces to her right and accidentally bumped into one of the patrons, "Oh! Forgive my carelessness, I apologize."

"Blaze! Long time no see." That sultry voice could only belong to one person, the only person with an obsession for jewels so extreme that she was dressed in a jewel encrusted ensemble that emphasized her proud and alluring figure: Rouge the Bat. Her sparkling gown was accompanied by a pair of silver colored gloves that ran up to her elbows, a necklace embedded with a miniaturized replica of a Chaos Emerald, and a pair of heels adorned with heart shaped rubies. She offered Blaze a welcoming smile as she held up a glass of champagne, "Surprised to see you here alone. Aren't we looking devilishly attractive?"

"Thank you, Rouge. But I am not nearly as charming as you are in that dazzling marvel you are wearing. Would those happen to be real gems?" Blaze truly was entranced, more so by the radiance of the dress, rather than Rouge's figure, though it was a wonder all on its own.

"As real as your fur is purple, honey! But don't flatter me so much. If there's one thing I can't allow is false modesty. Don't short change yourself, okay?" She gave Blaze a reassuring wink. "Are you here to impress somebody?"

Blaze blushed slightly and tried her best to keep her tail from swishing around. "Well… you could say that, yes."

"Bit of advice, you'd better watch yourself. That dress is gonna get you laid, hands down." Rouge sliced the air in front of her to emphasize her point.

Shadow the Hedgehog came up to her and stood by her side. "Rouge, you're doing it again."

Rouge snuck her arm behind his back, "Back so soon Shadow? I thought you were going to get something to eat."

"I managed to get my hands on a sandwich, but then some blue idiot snatched it out of my hand. Three guesses who it was." He sighed and drank from the glass that Rouge was holding.

Blaze was a little confused when Shadow eventually took the glass out of Rouge's hand. "Pardon me, but is that not your glass, Rouge?"

"Oh my, no. I don't drink anymore. Ever since I started dating Shadow, he's made sure that I lived under a strict no alcohol rule. I haven't had a drink in three months, and it feels great." Her story was indeed quite accurate. Shortly after Shadow started dating Rouge, he had voiced his concerns over her health in comparison to his own. Being blessed with immortality, he knew that his lifespan would most likely surpass hers and maybe their offspring. That being the case, Shadow proposed that Rouge live a healthy lifestyle so that they could spend as much of their lives together as possible. The transition was not easy, nor was it welcome, but she agreed to take it one step at a time. Step One: Cut out the alcohol. This was a win-win scenario either way, since Rouge's good health allowed her to perform better on missions and in her every day activities. She was not even ashamed to admit that her nightly activities had been strengthened as well, though Shadow hoped that that would stay confidential.

"That is incredible. Shadow, I had no idea you were so thoughtful." Blaze had known Shadow back when he could care less about anyone's well being, other than his own. She guessed that it was a side effect that love had had on him.

Rouge let out a giddy squeal, "Oh Blaze you have no idea! Did you know that he writes now?"

Blaze was astounded, "He what?"

Shadow attempted to scowl at the bat, but after months of being in love with her, he found that his glares had lost their overall effect. "Rouge! I swear, you spill more information when you're sober." He looked over at the two women and saw that they were eagerly waiting for him to elaborate on his new hobby. "Okay fine! I… I write short stories." Rouge's eyes were still on him. "Romantic... short stories."

"It is the cutest thing you'll ever see him do, Blaze. He sits up in the tree outside and he scribbles away like there's nothing that could be more important." She paused, then looked over at him, "Except me, right?"

Shadow's eyes shifted from side to side, and then he looked up toward the ceiling, "Well…hmmmm…"

"Shadow!" She nudged him in the stomach. He recoiled, then came back and wrapped his arms around Rouge as he kissed her neck. The bat grinned and teased him by allowing his form to meld with the curves of her body. The couple was certainly not afraid to be open about their relationship, even when company was present.

"Ahem." Blaze called their attention, but they did not release each other from their embrace. "Shadow, may I ask you something rather important?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Ask away."

"Very well then. In your writings… have you ever depicted the story of two lovers whose relationship is interrupted by a third party who is often related to one of the lovers in one way or another?" It was only a hypothetical scenario; one that Blaze was hoping would reveal some insight as to how to approach such circumstances.

Shadow scoffed, "Hmph, I'll say. Love triangles are fairly common, but not without something that adds a twist to the story in order to make it unique."

Blaze nodded, "And what is the usual outcome of this type of story?"

"A triangle is a relationship filled with love, passion, mistrust, and deceit. All of these are typical elements that lead up to a tragic end. Usually, all three protagonists die. Or the two who are fighting for the third parties feelings. Or even the love interest." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he detailed the tragic endings that love triangles usually entailed.

Blaze's mouth went dry. "The only… consequence is death? How could love allow such a thing?"

Rouge shook Shadow's arm and craned her head up to see him, "Honey, don't scare her like that. There's always a silver lining." Blaze's ears perked up.

"Well that's literally a silver lining." He sensed the suspense that Rouge had instilled in the purple feline. He sighed and continued, "Okay, most triangles are laced with a tragic element. But if we're talking just three main characters and no minor characters, then there's only one way to conquer the triangle."

Blaze's curiosity was peaked, "What is it?"

"Love, sweetie. That main love interest is going to have to make a choice. For all intents and purposes, let's say it's a 'she'. If she wants to have a happy ending, she's going to have to choose the one person whom she will love with all of her heart. No doubts, no regrets. She's going to spend the rest of her life with whomever she chooses, so what better way to conquer the triangle without a pure, and honest choice, right?" Rouge hugged Shadow close to her. "Take it from me. I conquered the triangle myself. Don't I look like I got my happy ending?"

Blaze could not describe how relieved she was to hear such a seemingly simple answer to her hypothetical dilemma. After applying everything she had just heard, she found that her story was bound to have a memorable ending after all. "I understand. I am astounded as to the nature of love. It's power truly is amazing."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Rouge raised an eyebrow and added a cunning tone to her voice.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Oh come on sweetie. You got here looking like you were holding two sacks of emeralds on your back, and now I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, hm? That getup must be for someone special right? What are you trying to hide?" Rouge hit the nail on the head, and she was proud to do it.

Blaze stepped away timidly, "I'm not… I'm not hiding anything. I appreciate your console. Please excuse me." She quickly turned away and lost herself in the crowd.

Shadow pulled on Rouge's ear, "Okay, what did you go and do that for? That was real nosy of you."

Rouge shook her head until he let go on her ear, "I said exactly what I meant to say. She's trying to attract someone, but in the process, she is looking way too available. I'm thinking that she's been stood up, and now she's looking for someone to pick up the slack."

"That's ridiculous. She doesn't even have a boyfriend." Shadow tried to peek at her face, and he saw a wide and wicked smile that seldom made an appearance.

"Oh… I know she doesn't." She reached up and kissed Shadow on the cheek, "Now, let us return to the festivities, shall we?"

Blaze walked blindly through the crowd, her eyes searching for the nearest exit. She knew that this was not such a good idea to begin with, but at the time, it was the only way to escape from Rouge's observant eyes and her well tuned ears. _Nosy bat, made me all nervous._ She spotted a break in the crowd, but just before she made it out, she tripped over someone's leg, and the next thing she saw was the floor getting closer to her face. _Oh no! _Her hand reached out and grabbed a hold of someone who had conveniently held their hand out for her. Upon realizing that her fall was stopped, she looked up and beheld what she could then only describe as a cruel twist of fate.

"Blaze! A few more inches and you would have landed flat on your face." Swift held her hand gently and brought it up to his lips as he kissed the back of her hand. "My, is that line not nostalgic?"

Blaze swallowed the lump in her throat, "It… it sure is." In fact, it was the first thing he said to her when they first met. Despite the low murmurs of the people around her, she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Swift smiled; that dastardly, cat-like grin that showed off his white fangs. He was brimming with confidence, a trait of his that she had always been fond of. No matter what kind of danger he was faced with, whether it be the largest beast on the island, or a recently revived clan of assassins, he would always grin in the face of the enemy until he was incapacitated. He had yet to release her hand, "And do you remember what you said afterward?"

Blaze's expression remained apathetic, "It wasn't what I said. It was what I did. I charbroiled your ass." Oh, how she wished she could do that now. At least it would offer her a quick escape, but her dress was not fireproof. Oops.

The cat thought to himself for a moment with a pensive look on his face. "You most certainly did. I couldn't sit down for weeks. I was the only guard in your court who refused to go off duty. That level of dedication was what got me promoted to being your personal guard, remember?"

Blaze did not want to remember, but she could not stop the memories from flooding into her head. Everything he had done, he had done in order to get closer to her. No one had ever shown so much care and concern like he did; he was always there whenever she needed him. On more than one occasion, he almost lost his life trying to protect her. She changed for him by honing her pyrokinetic abilities, surpassing her teachers in the process. She tried to think of something that could have ever prompted him to leave her as suddenly as he did, but if she had not figured it out back then, what was the point in thinking about it now?

Suddenly the room was quiet, and the lights dimmed down. The sound of the speakers being activated was soon followed by the low hum of a cello that soon entered into an elegant solo; _Suiten Fur Violoncello Solo Nr.1 G-Dur, BWV__1. Vorspier_. The symphony was so tranquil and relaxing that Blaze's eyes closed as she visualized the music in her head. A few seconds later and Swift said her name. She looked back at him and saw his arm outstretched towards her. His eyes spoke for him as he gazed upon her beauty, offering her a chance to lose herself in the music with him.

Blaze's breathe got shorter. Her heart raced. Her eyelids dropped slowly as she focused on his hand and slowly reached out to him. For the first time in the last few hours, she realized that the voice in the back of her head was gone.

"Swift the Cat! I propose that you step away from my woman!" The music stopped and the lights were reset. The entire ballroom was in a sudden uproar; heads turning, hands making over emphasized gestures, and disappointed yet surprised remarks echoing across the room. Everyone's attention soon lay on Blaze and Swift, whom had already stepped a good half dozen feet apart.

Blaze searched frantically for the source of the voice, but what did not make sense was that she did not recognize who had spoken. If there was a time for her to panic, this was definitely that time!

She finally noticed a shift in the crowd as heads turned in the direction of the main entrance, and the crowd began to split like the Red Sea. Everyone made way for an individual sporting a handsome black tuxedo, a top hat, white gloves and an emo style haircut that proudly displayed a thick white strand of hair over his right eye. He made his way to the center of the ballroom where Swift and Blaze could only stare in awe as he closed the distance and stood across from Swift. His expression matched him point for point, exhibiting a raw dominance about his person.

Swift shifted from side to side, clearly intimidated by the newcomer, "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"I will gladly reveal my identity to you Swift the Cat, so long as you do not force me to repeat myself." The valiant creature reached up to the rim of his hat and slowly tugged it down, allowing his ears to be exposed for all to see. Yellow with a splash of black at the tips. "My name is Nicolai, and I am Blaze's boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 5: The Speechless Cat

**Chapter 5  
**

There was a unified gasp as the crowd reacted in unison to the event that was unfolding before their eyes. It was a combined effort on the audience's part, to grasp the fact that Swift had only just arrived and he was already making moves on someone's girlfriend. This whole situation had scandal written all over it, but for some reason there were no reporters to speak of anywhere. Where were the cameras, the camcorders and the necessary equipment to document this cataclysmic event for future generations to relive through the power of the media? They were nowhere to be found. This particular scandal was now officially _off the record_.

Blaze's condition was no different from everybody else. She could do nothing but stand and watch as her ex-boyfriend confronted a new type of adversary that threatened the very essence of his pride.

"Ahem, excuse me? Boyfriend?" He made a quick glance over at Blaze, who was just as surprised as the rest of the crowd around them. "I don't believe that Blaze has ever mentioned you before."

The male lynx spoke with a low yet soothing voice, "And I am thankful that she has not. After all, such a revelation would only encourage your unpredictable nature and I would be forced to take direct action against your conduct." His eyes landed on the purple feline. "I am sure that she understands that my companionship is all she needs. You are simply an anomaly."

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that." Swift pulled the top button on his jacket, and stretched his neck collar out. If there was one thing he would not stand for was being referred to by the same term that robots had labeled him out on the battlefield. "You think you have something to prove? Blaze and I were going out for three years, before certain circumstances split us up. You think you know more about her than I do?"

Nicolai smiled, "I know I do." His shoulder turned to one side as he started to move along a semicircular path along the floor. Swift followed suit, moving to complete the semicircle as the two males faced each other across a seven foot diameter. "Did you know that she likes to be pampered?"

Swift replied, "While at the same time, she works as hard as she can to return the favor? Yes. While most of her attire is purple, she doesn't find it to be her favorite color-!"

"Because she dreams of wearing a red ensemble that will better compliment her golden eyes, but alas, the array of fireproof garments at her disposal do not come in the aforementioned color. She cannot help but be distracted by sparkling objects-!"

"Since she often displays a short attention span. The best way to have her focus solely on you is to wear a necklace or an earring for her to observe. She finds her pyrokinetic powers hard to control-!"

"Whenever there is a full moon. In contrast to this, her powers are absent altogether during the New Moon."

"She is often self conscious about her tail because, as a young girl, she was teased for the ninety degree bend it made near the tip. To this day, she finds it comforting to have someone stroke her tail until it straightens out and then it bends back into the ninety degree angle, it sends a proverbial chill up her spine whenever the bone cracks into place."

They had finished walking in circles by now, and for the first time, Nicolai had fallen silent. "Have you ever nibbled on tip of her left ear? She finds it quite exciting. Purr, purr."

Swift's eyes bulged. He took a deep breath to puff out his chest, "If you massage the muscles just beside her angel wings, she begins to breathe erratically until she reaches back and digs her claws into your knees or else she'll mew softly, begging you to continue."

"What's the first step to arousing her?"

"You stroke her back."

"Correction, you bite her neck."

"BOYS!"

Nicolai and Swift were knocking heads, when Blaze interrupted their feud. It was bad enough that they were making a public spectacle of themselves over her, but when they decided to bring up information that was best left unsaid, she knew that enough was enough. "I'm right here!"

Swift turned back to Nicolai, shooting him a furious glare, "I apologize."

The male lynx returned his irritated expression, "Likewise."

"So have we finally reached an understanding?"

"Oh the contrary, there is still the matter of what your true motive is in trying to court my girlfriend."

"My motive, if any, was simply to rekindle my friendship with Blaze since we've been apart for so many years."

"Then you would admit that at one point, you considered some other event to be more significant than your relationship with Blaze?"

"What? No… I mean-!" Swift looked at Blaze, then back at Nicolai. "I did what I had to do, so I could return home."

"So when the means to return home were realized, it no longer became a matter of Blaze's well being. It became a matter of your own well being." Nicolai knew he had made a serious accusation, but one that he thought Swift could not easily rebuke.

The cat could make no argument to disprove the logic behind Nicolai's claim. He could not deny within himself, that there was indeed a truth that testified as to the reason why he had chosen to leave Blaze's dimension despite his love for her. Of all the things he had revealed to Blaze, he feared that this fact would surely jeopardize his relationship with her. And even after all of the heartbreak, all of the loss, all of the lonely nights he had spent regretting his decision to leave her… he knew that she was not ready to learn the truth. Not now…not when every eye in the kingdom was piercing into the very core of his thoughts. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Blaze had made her choice to move on. Perhaps it was time for him to make the same choice as well.

Swift's eyes swept the floor, his fists clenched, and his mind reeling with a feeling of guilt that he thought he had suppressed long ago. He conceded the verbal joust, offering Nicolai a slight bow as he stepped back, "I'm afraid I have no further comment, Nicolai. Rest assured…" His eyes trailed over to Blaze, "I understand where Blaze's heart lies. And it is clearly not in my company." He turned about and the crowd allowed him safe passage to the other side of the ballroom. All the while, Nicolai fixed the white bang in front of his face and he focused his attention on the feminine beauty he had defended with the use of his words, rather than his fists. Her elegance was magnetized through the astonishing dress she was wearing, an ensemble that revealed the beautiful curve of her leg along the right side of the skirt. Noting that she had been thoroughly impressed with his performance, he took her hand in the gentlest of manners, "My lady… now that the ruffian has been silenced, I believe it is within my limits to ask if you would honor me with a dance?"

Having just witnessed a feat that she thought not possible, the purple feline watched as Nicolai gingerly raised her hand to his lips. The kiss that followed brought Blaze to a shocking revelation: she was absolutely smitten by the fair lynx. "I- that is… would be... honored to." She took his hand and allowed him to step closer, bringing his slighter taller frame close enough for her to see his green eyes hidden under his haircut. The lights softened once more, and the relaxing music from earlier in the evening began to play.

The couple danced rather slowly, their movements matching the harmony of the cello that dictated their every step. Nicolai moved about as if he was riding on clouds, his feet barely touching the floor before he transferred into another step that allowed Blaze to follow him in a series of controlled rotations that distorted the integrity of the floor beneath her feet. As the music came to an end, Nicolai led her into a final spin that seemed to trigger a part of Blaze that she had long forgotten. Pointing her toes to the floor, she used the momentum to twist her body in an almost infinite spiral. With her hands outstretched to the ceiling, her head tossed back and her eyes envisioning the freedom of her soul from the darkness that it had been confined to, she allowed her fingers to ever so carefully produce a rain of sparks that added an element of radiance to her sequence of revolutions. The crowd was hypnotized by the spectacle, to the point where there was a sudden gasp as they realized that Blaze was losing her balance. At the last second, Nicolai dove behind her and caught her in a final dipping position. As soon as the music stopped, Blaze craned her neck up and froze centimeters from his face. Then there was silence, nothing but the sound of her heartbeat and his as they thumped in sync against each other's chest.

It was no surprise that the incredible performance was followed by a round of applause, accompanied by wolf whistles, and cat calls. The couple straightened up slowly, their eyes still fixed on one another, their hearts racing, and a certain part of them that knew that they had to get away from all of the prying eyes in the room. There was a loud bang and the lights went out! The immediate panic that ensued provided the perfect cover for Blaze and Nicolai as they snuck and fought their way past the crowd. Nicolai was leading the way with Blaze hooked onto his elbow. Somehow they found the exit, which just happened to be the only area where light was available.

Blaze ran halfway into the corridor, while Nicolai turned around to close the door behind him. Once he was finished, he caught up with Blaze and took her by the hand, "This way!" He led her to the hallway with the silver streamers and petals that were still scattered along the floor. He showed her to a suit of armor that was located in the middle of the hall; after finding a trap door switch on his first try, the wall behind the armor opened and Blaze ran inside. Nicolai followed after her and the door slid shut, concealing them in a dark room.

Nicolai searched the walls and found the switch to the lights. They were in a secret chamber that had been designed as a sort of panic room meant to conceal the hired help on short notice. It was very elegantly decorated with royal red decorations along the wall, a comfortable rug with the Acorn Kingdom insignia sewn into it, two couches, a dozen chairs, and enough food to last for two weeks.

Nicolai let out a sigh of relief, "Well, thank Mobius we got out of there fast enough. Now we can be alone." He turned around and was suddenly met with a sinister glare from the feline whom he had, as far as she was concerned, just kidnapped.

"And just what were you expecting to do, now that you're done with your little act, huh?" Blaze's hands lit up as she formed a small fireball in her hand, being careful not to let the flames get close to her dress. "I don't know who you think you are, but you made a big mistake when you decided to pretend to be my boyfriend!" Her eyes shot him an enraged expression, and Nicolai slowly backed himself up against the wall. There was something fishy about him from the start, and Blaze was ready to turn up the heat until she found the answers that she was looking for.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lynx's Lover

**Author's Note: WARNING! **Okay, the moment I've been, I mean, we've been waiting for. I'd just like to point out that this chapter features a strong dose of LEMON. Never have been sure how it came about, but that means strong sexual content. Enjoy. Cha!

**Chapter 6 – **The Lynx's Lover

Blaze was not one to be fooled so easily by someone who was claiming to be her boyfriend, even if it did get her out of an otherwise perilous predicament. How did Nicolai know all of those things about her in the first place? Not only was she going to be the talk of the town the next day, but everyone was privy to some of her most sensitive information. The situation in the ballroom behind her, Blaze concentrated on formulating a proper method by which to escape from the tight corner that Nicolai had pushed her into.

Blaze influenced the flames in her hand to take on the form of a short spear and she took aim at Nicolai. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself, Nicolai?" Not that anything he said would atone for his previous actions. She just wanted to hear his voice one more time before she fried him.

Nicolai raised his hands to show that he was unarmed, "Blaze, please wait! I meant no harm by what I did-!"

Blaze stepped closer, "No harm? No harm? You blurted out a whole bunch of personal information about me! Now the whole kingdom's going to know about my short attention span, my favorite color, the fact that my powers are out on the New Moon…" She paused as a growl developed in her throat, "The fact that I'm aroused when my neck is bitten. I'd say you've done enough harm to last me a lifetime!"

"I'm sorry! Please understand, it was the only way I could get rid of Swift. I couldn't let him take you away from me like that." He must have been irregularly calm about the whole situation, considering that he had not even developed a sweat yet.

"And that's another thing! What makes you think that I'm yours to begin with?" The flaming spear shrunk down slightly so she could save some of her energy. "I'll have you know, I'm already in a relationship with a lynx much like yourself. And I can guarantee you this: SHE'S more of a partner than you would ever be for me!"

Nicolai's hand quickly darted out and spun past Blaze's fingers, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around into an wrist lock. Blaze struggled slightly, as he rested his head next to her ear, "That's music to my ears." Blaze elbowed him in the stomach, causing his grip to relax for the moment in which she could spin around and slip out of the hold. She immediately thrust her fist out and was just inches away from breaking his nose. Nicolai dodged back, "Whoa wait, Blaze! Can't you see? It's me, Nicole!"

"What kind of joke are you trying to pull? You attempt to seduce me, you kidnap me, you touch me… that's already going too far. And then you dare to speak my love's name in front of me. Does your treachery know no bounds?" Blaze fired up her fists again.

"Wait, Blaze, I can explain." Nicolai attempted to back away, but Blaze kept stepping towards him. After a few steps, he found himself against the wall again.

"Oh I'll be doing all of the explaining around here. Once I'm through with you, I'll expose you for who you really are!" Her fists threatened to close the distance between them, and this time she was not going to let her guard down.

Nicolai could not bear the thought of raising his hands against her. If she was hell bent on avenging herself against him, then so be it. _Damn, this worked out too well…_ He shut his eyes and prepared to pay for his deceitful scheme. All of a sudden, a pair of warm hands placed themselves on the sides of his face and he was pulled into an overly enthusiastic kiss that was shocking enough to make his body freeze up. The feline held him by his jacket and pulled him closer, deepening an already exasperating gesture that was effectively working its way into Nicolai's system. His fists clenched and unclenched, his knees were locked in place, and his leg started to twitch. Needless to say, he was running out of options as his body became too stimulated to respond to anything but the fiery kiss that had incapacitated him in the first place. Then, for some reason he felt completely relaxed, as if a portion of his energy that was concentrating on something completely different had been relocated and allowed to disperse throughout his entire body. He finally allowed himself to respond to Blaze's kiss appropriately before she parted from him.

Blaze stepped back, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She had not kissed anyone like that before, obviously because it required a lot of effort on her part. Nonetheless, she was satisfied by the results that followed her feat. "There. That's a lot better." She gazed upon the face of the lynx formerly known as Nicolai, now referred to by her real name: Nicole. "That… was a damn good disguise."

Nicole took a moment to readjust her eyes since they were spinning out of sync. She blinked a few times and finally answered back, "How did you-?"

Blaze pet her hair, a little part of her missing the emo hairstyle she had earlier. "I figured that you were using a lot of energy to stay in that male form, so I forced you to output more power than you had to spare. Took one hell of a kiss, though." The two of them were standing at arm's length from each other while Blaze caught her breath.

"Was my disguise really that convincing though? I mean, you were really going to…" Nicole's body was shaking ever so slightly as she remembered the intensity of the flames that Blaze had used to defend herself. Blaze had been poised to attack, and if Nicole had not revealed her identity she might have been seriously hurt.

Blaze giggled, "Nicole… you dressed up like a male lynx and claimed to be my boyfriend. You revealed information about me that only you would know, and then you called Swift a 'ruffian'. Not only that, but I think you were the one controlling the lights, the music, and all of the electronic equipment within a five mile radius of the castle. It's a wonder that there weren't any cameras anywhere to begin with." Upon finishing her evaluation, her eyes drifted to Nicole's hand and she interlaced their fingers together. "Nicole… did you really do all of that for me? Everything you said… was for me to hear?"

Nicole squeezed her fingers and steeped closer prompting Blaze to raise her eyes to her. "Yes. I just… I could not stand by and let you be entranced by someone who could not possibly love you more than I do. I knew I needed to take you away. I needed him… I needed everyone to know that you belonged to someone. His existence may not be as real as it seems, but that's not what matters." Nicole's nanite activity started to escalate. "Your heart belongs to me. I'm the one who truly loves you!" Her hands reached out and rested on Blaze's shoulders. Her eyelashes were fluttering, a natural response to the unpredictable movements of the nanites throughout her system. In a few seconds, she would lose control, and Blaze would have no choice but to become a victim to the lynx's unyielding desires. Her love for this woman was something of a viral nature, she did not just want her… she needed her.

Blaze did not find it necessary to hold back any longer. Her heart had been racing for the majority of the evening, and all she could think about was the beauty and the compassion of the lynx that stood before her. It was like she had always dreamt it; she had finally found someone who had but three people on their mind: _Me, myself and I. _"Oh Nicole!" She moved past her lynx's arms and kissed her with a wild fury that soon took hold of both of them as they explored each other intensely.

Nicole spun Blaze to put her back against the wall, her hands busying themselves as they examined the contours of the feline's sumptuous form. Her hand drifted along her side and down to her waistline where she met the hook that held the right side of Blaze's skirt. Ignoring the dress altogether, she cupped Blaze's butt and ran her hand along her thigh until she reached the bend of her knee. In a gentle movement that did not interrupt their feverish kiss, Nicole raised Blaze's knee up to her waist and she hooked it around her hip.

Blaze felt her natural curiosity get the best of her and she broke the kiss, "Hold it, sweetheart. Um… can I ask you something? When you were transformed did you… I mean were you…um…" If she elaborated on what she meant, it would certainly make the situation awkward for both of them.

Nicole put on one of her baffled expressions, "Did I what?"

Blaze weighed the pros and cons of coming out and saying it. _Maybe later._ "Oh, fuck it." She lured Nicole in for another kiss and distracted her by pinching the tip of her ears. The lynx let out a small cry, shuddering from head to toe and retaliating by breaking the kiss and biting down on Blaze's neck. She let out a strangled yelp as Nicole's fangs sent stinging vibes along her entire neck and head region. A few moments later, Blaze was no longer depending on her legs for support, seeing as how Nicole had hooked her legs around her hips, lifting Blaze to a higher plain and giving the lynx more direct access to her breasts. The chamber was soon filled with mews and coos, as Blaze voiced her appreciation to the attention that Nicole was paying to her sensitive nipples. Her tongue first bathed them slowly in circular motions before she added a playful nibble that sent Blaze into a frenzy. Nicole had positioned her hands underneath Blaze's butt, not only allowing for extra support, but a mischievous squeeze now and then.

Despite Blaze's erratic breathing, she managed to get her lover's attention, "Ni-Ni-Nicole… ahn! Put me down… It's my turn. Hmmn!" She shuddered as Nicole's actions came to a close and the cool air of the room brushed against her breasts. Nicole complied and let her legs back down to floor, after which she kissed Blaze passionately before letting the feline's lips drift from her mouth, to her cheek, then her neck where she grasped the bow of her tuxedo and pulled it off. Her hands then helped her to unbutton Nicole's shirt, freeing her ample breasts which had been absent during her transformation as a male.

She gave her lynx some much needed attention as she nibbled and suckled almost furiously on her nipples, drawing out a sharp moan from Nicole. She pulled the rest of the shirt apart, showing little respect to the rest of the annoying buttons, until she finally arrived at her belt. The accessory was soon a thing of the past, and Blaze teased Nicole by taking her time with unbuttoning and lowering her pants to her ankles. Blaze got down on her knees and hooked her fingers around the straps of Nicole's underwear, her nose twitching as she registered the smell of Nicole's alluring perfume. She tugged down on the garment and she was blessed to see Nicole's wet flower, dripping and quivering in anticipation.

Blaze began by blowing a puff of air against Nicole's lips, willfully adding to her lover's heightened anxiety. Nicole did her best to stand still, her hands at her sides, and her head leaning back slightly. The playful feline proceeded with gently massaging her lynx's outer lips, allowing her juices to wet her fingers. She parted them and leaned forward, teasing her body with her sly tongue before she dipped between her folds with real intent. Nicole's body tensed up as she leaned forward and supported herself by placing her hands against the wall. The entire scenario was like something straight out of one of her erotic fantasies. She had allowed herself to be placed at the mercy of her beloved feline, and she was in no position to deny the pleasures that were being handed to her. If she relaxed her arms even a little, she would collapse due to loss of balance, and with Blaze now grasping her firm buttocks, her legs had no way to shift about.

She could feel Blaze circle around inside of her, the feline's tongue expertly targeting all of the sensitive areas that she had come to know over the last few months. Her body suddenly lurched as Blaze licked the concentration of sensory nanites between her legs. She was now down to her elbows, as she gasped excitedly and begged for more. Her sudden movement was followed by a brief period in which Blaze's actions were absent. Nicole opened her eyes but found that Blaze was no longer kneeling below her. "Blaze? Ahmmm! Aaahh…" The lynx had underestimated her feline lover's judgment, yet again. She realized that with her well rounded posterior exposed perfectly, it left her wide open to Blaze's ministrations. She had simply rearranged her position and started licking Nicole's core from the opposite end.

Blaze enjoyed Nicole's surprised yelp as she licked into her from behind, but she could not help but feel that there was something that she had not done in a long time. Specifically because Nicole had protested against it so many times; she felt it brought out a more primal and unsophisticated side of her. _How's about I throw you out of control this once, Nicole?_ As she licked into her, Blaze used her fingers to probe Nicole's rear entrance.

Nicole was hit with a sudden ringing in her ears as the nanites in her body all vibrated at once. There was only one thing that could evoke that sort of response in her. "Blaze! What are you-!"

"Just experimenting with you Nicole." She inserted the tip of her finger into Nicole's rear.

The lynx seized up in a fluid motion that froze her body for a few seconds before she could move again. "Blaze, we've discussed this! If you do that, I'll start to-AAH!" Her shoulders shook violently as the nanite activity in her body caused her to breathe rapidly.

Blaze sneered, "Well maybe I want to hear what it's like for you to be out of control for once. Come on sweetie. Turn me on." She allowed her finger to move slowly in and out of Nicole's body, making the lynx thrash with every continued motion.

"I-ah-Bla-a-a-a-zzzee… AAAH!" She could barely stand it now, and it only got worse when Blaze inserted a second finger inside of her. "Aaah! Dammit! Aahn…" She tried to look behind her, "Blaze… p-pl-plea-please. Such language is unl-l-l-like me. Auhn!" Her eyes flickered on and off as Blaze's relentless teasing drove her systems mad. Deep inside, she could feel that primal programming of hers, hidden in what one could say was a compressed zip file guarded by two firewalls, altogether stuffed inside a briefcase and compressed into another zip folder. It was a side of her that would do anything to get the full sensation of overload within her body. Something that would most likely fry her brain if it ever got out. Traces of the hidden program managed to escape, and the results showed only a fraction of what Nicole was capable of doing in order to drive herself and her partner to the edge and back. Blaze made the fatal mistake of stimulating the two of Nicole's pressure points at once, and the consequences unfolded without warning. "That's it!"

She immediately turned around, pushed Blaze to the floor and pounced on top of her. She crept up to Blaze's ear and spoke with a low growl in her tone, "I warned you, Blaze. My body can't take it when you assault me like that. Now…" Her hand drifted down to Blaze's waist, and snuck underneath her panties to massage her already softened core. The purple feline gasped and arched herself off the floor as she registered the sudden impact of Nicole's fingers with her clit. "I'm going to need to send us both over the edge." She bit on the apex of her lover's ear, tugging it with just enough force to make Blaze shriek. The overzealous lynx continued to knead Blaze's lips between her fingers, concentrating on her clit whenever she inclined herself to do so. Blaze clawed at the carpeting beneath her, leaving shredded fabric in her wake as she moved to embrace Nicole and hold her closer to her body. As their body's melted onto one another, Nicole positioned her breasts over Blaze's ample bust and she experimentally lowered herself down. This was her first time noticing how sensitive her nipples were as they crashed down and around the rosebuds on Blaze's bountiful chest. The alien sensation drew a whimper out of her feline that was unlike anything that she had heard before.

As Blaze arched her back off the floor, she turned her head and put her ear in plain sight. Nicole licked her lips as she gazed at the sensitive target that Blaze had so foolishly provided for her. She had the audacity to stimulate two of her most tender areas simultaneously, so it was only fair that she return the favor by arousing her with three sensual actions at once. Nicole lowered herself once more and rubbed their nipples together as she took the tip of Blaze's ear into her mouth. Her feline meowed persistently as she wrestled with the pleasure that was coursing throughout her body. As a final act, the lynx inserted two of her fingers inside of Blaze's pulsing core, earning her a sweet and sustained cry as her lover's hips gyrated around her digits.

"Nicole! Nicole! Nicole! Aaahn! Too much! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna lose my mind! Please-! AAahn!" The purple feline felt sudden relief as her lover finally released her ear and extracted her fingers out of her body. Blaze stared at a small puddle of drool that had been protruding from her mouth. She was desperate to reach her climax, but if Nicole was the one in control, she should have known that she would tease her to no end by stopping in the middle of the process.

"I love you Blaze." Nicole said.

"Hm?" Blaze turned over and met Nicole's lips as she kissed her passionately. Her lynx's tongue wasted no time in immediately gaining entrance into her mouth as their tongues became entangled in a private battle for superiority. The kiss spoke volumes for Blaze, who realized that Nicole was back to her old self. The animalistic character inside of her was sealed away with the rest of her primal instincts, and all that was left was the cool and adoring side of her that was anxious to share everything with her beloved feline. As Nicole slowly broke the kiss, Blaze continued to hold her close as she nibbled on her lower lip and traced her tongue along her cheek. She managed to speak between each kiss that she placed about Nicole's face, "You –kiss- are –kiss- so –kiss- amazing."

Nicole amiably welcomed Blaze's unending gratitude, but her body was starting to heat up again. She pressed another sweet kiss against Blaze's lips, "Blaze. Please… let me take us past the brink this time. No more teasing. I just need you, right now!"

Blaze lost herself in Nicole's adorable gaze as she pleaded for the foreplay to come to a close. She wasn't thinking about Swift, or her responsibilities, her insecurities, her friends, her health, her mental well-being, not even the fact that she was growing tired with every passing second. Blaze lifted herself up to Nicole's lips and she allowed her sensual lynx to do whatever she wished.

A few moments later, Blaze and Nicole had rid themselves of their clothes, allowing them to ogle each other's figures before they continued with their final ritual. Nicole gently traced her hands along Blaze's leg as she proceeded to raise it up to rest it on her shoulder. She took a moment to nibble on the inside of her thigh, her mind reveling in the aroma that filled the air. She could not properly respond to Blaze's pheromones, but she knew that they were a chemical signal that signified how aroused Blaze was in response to her touch. She shifted her body closer and locked her core between Blaze's legs, pressing their flowers together and sending a chill up her spine. Blaze let out a stifled meow as her lover came into contact with her core, her back arching and her claws scratching at the carpet beneath her. She moved her hips instinctively as she tried to repeat the titillating moment again, and again, and again. Her breath became shorter as she succeeded in creating a fluid motion with her hips that was soon met by her lover's own pleasing movements.

"Aahn…nyhmmmm… ah!" Nicole could feel her neck twitch unconsciously as she sped the gyration of her hips, the overall effect of her actions provoking the most inappropriate sounds that she could produce. She had always had a way of controlling the way her voice sounded when she spoke; needless to say, manipulating it to portray one of her friends was child's play. On nights like this when she surrendered the whole of her being to the pleasures that Blaze had to offer her, she had come to recognize that her voice had a completely different quality when she was not monitoring her vocal cords effectively. Blaze had often described her voice as angelic, raw, unbelievable… the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She was flattered by her feline's praise, it was that sort of attention that only made her love her all the more.

Her eyes flickered out of focus as she felt her inner limit approaching. Nicole let out another wild yelp as the stimulating effects of their sexual act became almost unbearable. While her endurance was more refined, Blaze had a tendency to lose most of her motor functions as she approached her climax. Her back arched repeatedly as she forced her hips to put more pressure against her core, her hands grasping at her nipples and pinching them as if she was increasing the euphoric sensations that coursed through her body by twisting them like dials. Blaze shrieked, her hips beginning to convulse involuntary, her heart beating mercilessly as she reached the threshold. "Nicole! I'm there! I'm there! AAAAaaaaahhhh!"

"Blaze! NYYAAAAAaaaaa!" The two of them came in succession, their bodies pushing together one last time before their backs arched into permanent curves, their screams resonating off the soundproof walls. Their juices spilled all about their respective flowers, producing a heavy aroma that stimulated them even more.

As their screams escaped them, they finally began to take deep breathes in an effort to regain a portion of their stamina, at least enough to move about and change out of their current position. Nicole moved Blaze's leg aside, but lost her balance as she collapsed on the floor; her body was not yet comfortable enough to sustain her own weight. She crawled on her knees and elbows until she could lie beside her lover, whom had fallen asleep after her climactic release.

Nicole slid her hand along her body, undoubtedly still attracted to her lover's sleeping form. She came to rest on her thigh, at which point she remembered something she had learned earlier that evening. She gently managed to tug Blaze's tail out from under her, the ninety degree bend present where it had always been. She stroked her tail carefully, until she cautiously "broke" it out of the ninety degree angle. It was a surprising sight to behold, but Blaze had yet to respond in any particular way. _Stupid cat, that didn't do anything… _The curve in Blaze's tail started to appear again, and it snapped back into its original state. At the same time, Blaze let out a shuddering whimper in her sleep. She turned over, and Nicole welcomed her into her arms. She shifted her loose hair aside so she could kiss her forehead, a final gesture that reconfirmed her feelings for her dearly beloved feline. With the last bit of her strength, Nicole took Blaze's hand and spun their fingers together. She managed to smile one last time, before her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Cat's Betrayal

**Author's Note: **I'd just like to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to one and all of the fan fiction writers of the world. Continue to make an art out of your thoughts and memories out of your writings. Prey upon the monotonous standards of this world, and howl… howl at the moon and unleash your creativity for all to see. This is the part of you they cannot control. Make them regret it.** Enjoy the chapter. CHA!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – **The Cat's Betrayal

The headlines the next day turned out to be more or less what Blaze had anticipated, though she was thankful that the quarrel between Swift and Nicolai was neither photographed nor recorded. Their problems had begun early in the morning after Blaze and Nicole had cleaned up and gotten dressed. Nicole browsed through all of the media that was being published and aired throughout the city, and she found that many patrons were offering their eyewitness accounts to the confrontation at the ceremony.

Nicolai was of particular interest, but the media had found it easier to turn their investigative abilities on Blaze and Swift. The pair had to sneak their way out of the castle in order to avoid the reporters that were, in fact, aware that Nicolai and Blaze were not seen leaving the castle. In order to facilitate an effective escape, Nicole transformed into Nicolai once again and was able to walk about with Blaze briefly before they were spotted. They made a run for it and managed to lose their pursuers in the city by splitting up. Nicole had no problem disappearing out of site, so she was able to guide Blaze through the industrial district's secret waterways until she reached an area that was a few yards from their home. Sally was more than happy to see her friends arrive safely despite all of the media madness that surrounded their escapade.

It took Nicole five minutes to explain what she had done as Nicolai the night before, and it was the simplicity of her plan that sent Sally into a furious fit. She scolded Nicole and Blaze for thirty minutes, rambling on and on about how Nicole had jeopardized Blaze's reputation with the Council; how the creation of Nicolai was going to cause a panic, since he didn't exist in the first place; and how her home was going to be surrounded by reporters, leaving her with no room for intimate privacy with her own boyfriend (and that meant for them as well). When everything was said and done, Sally took a deep breath and finally expressed how relieved she was to know that Blaze and Nicole had worked things out. Nicole's problem-solving method was as unorthodox as any plan could get, but as long as the two of them were happy, then there was no reason to feel regret.

A few days later, the story had already been moved from the front page to the back page of the newspaper, meaning that things were getting back to normal for the two young women. Blaze felt a little ashamed that all of the commotion had kept them from celebrating their four month anniversary, but Nicole came up with a gift that made up for their lack of intimacy on their special night. She simply tied a bow around Blaze's neck and marked it with a tag that read, "Ice Zone Arena Locker Room, 8:00pm Sat." The date was still a couple of days out, but Blaze could not wait for Nicole to open her present… both literally and figuratively.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Nicole was going to be busy all day prepping some new hardware that would be used to strengthen the barrier around the city, leaving Blaze with two options: go out, or watch Nicole sit still for four hours as she reboots and re-installs an updated defensive program for New Mobotropolis. She opted for the former, though the latter had its own sensual appeal to it. Nicole confirmed that she was not going to be doing anything special, so a private outing would not be a bad idea for Blaze to enjoy. After slipping into her purple sweat suit, she collected her running shoes and fencing saber, and bid farewell to her darling lynx.

All seemed right with the world, but the moment that door closed, fate saw its chance to initiate a second test.

Blaze could not help but feel that it had been a long time since she had been out to exercise, or to a gymnasium for that matter. Back on her home world, she was partial to scheduling classes with her instructors who would balance her timetable with yoga classes, martial arts practices, and even swimming lessons that would allow her to train the fluid like motions of her body when she controlled fire. Pyrokinetics was something she had learned to use on her own, but without the proper stance and movements of her body, she would only succeed in releasing flames from obscure areas about her person, like her back, her legs, or her tail. A mastery of physical motion was required for her to focus her flames into her hands, and even more focus was needed in order to fire burst of flames through fingers. She was a woman of incredible discipline, a trait that she had originally despised. She had always imagined each of her responsibilities as a wire of constant mass and length that fit into a giant base. It was not long before she realized that these wires had come to surround her, providing her with no means of escape. She felt like a caged bird… or cat as it were. She prayed for freedom, but her prayers would not be answered for several years until he came into her life.

After a pleasant jog around the track, she headed into the giant pavilion where she could practice her fencing. Though it was not a traditional "gymnasium", this pavilion served many purposes for those who aspired to train themselves in the physical arts. It was very spacious, with a blue mat that stretched from one side of the exhibition area to the other. The pavilion was originally built for public use, but several complaints were filed detailing a certain loss of privacy for those who wanted to have private workouts. As a result, three walls were installed with towering glass windows that kept it from getting too dark; one wall was left open in order to keep with the idea that it was open to the rest of the populace.

Today being one of the quieter days of the week, Blaze was pleased to see the pavilion free of any spectators or athletes following through with their scheduled routines. She set down her bag, drew her fencing saber, and commenced with reviewing her footwork. Fencing was something that Blaze had taken to a few years back, though it was something that she did not find particular useful in the heat of battle. The whole sport seemed too time-consuming to be effective when it really mattered. However, certain circumstances had forced to take up a secondary combat style to use in place of her martial arts, and fencing was something that she picked up quite easily.

As Blaze swung her saber, she remembered a few of the rumors that had been drifting about the city concerning Swift. Apparently, he had been missing since the night of his awards ceremony. His belongings had already been moved to his home, but he had asked one of his neighbors to take care of things while he was gone. He came by regularly to get something to eat, and then he would disappear, leaving nothing but an afterimage that soon dissipated altogether. Several reports came in stating that he was seen in numerous locations outside of the city: the mountains, the forest, Old Mobotropolis, Mercuro City; yet who was to say that he was seen at just one of these locations? He might have been everywhere at once, but it didn't change the fact that he was nowhere to be found.

Blaze began to feel sympathy for the press, considering that she knew what it was like to have Swift disappear like a mirage. She remembered the night he left… the shock of noticing that he was no longer by her side; the annoying sound of the latch on the window clicking against the windowsill; the cold night air brushing up against her face as nature emphasized the fact that she was alone. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed so quietly that night, that she fell right back to sleep and didn't wake up for two days. Her physicians never understood what had happened to her, except that she had slipped into a state of "sleeping shock". Swift's disappearance had an extremely negative effect on her body and her psyche, producing side effects that hindered her for months before she finally showed signs of improvement.

_You jerk. You cold, cruel, sick, deceiving, malevolent, unreliable, pitiful, useless, conniving, pessimistic, _"JERK!" She spun around and brought her blade down hard, however instead of slicing through the air, she was suddenly met with another saber that clashed with her own and broke the silence with a deafening _CLANG!_ Her eyes went wide as she came face to face with her new opponent, "Swift!"

"I suppose that your choice of word was directed at me in some way? I'm flattered." Swift pushed her saber back and resumed his own offensive position. "Again?"

_Of all the people that could have come by…_ "Swift, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be missing. Why don't you go bother someone else with that cavalier attitude of yours? I have nothing to say to you anymore." Blaze turned on her heel, intending to pack up her things and leave.

"Is that so?" He watched her as she walked away. "That's some new boyfriend you've got. He certainly knew how to get me to shut up. How long have you known him?"

"That's none of your business." She kept moving at an even pace, until she heard the sound of his boots shifting on the mats.

Swift dashed in front of her, "Why? Is it because you haven't been going out as long as we did yet?" He stood in front of her in an attempt to block her path. She gave him a cold glare, and pushed his shoulder aside as she walked past him. "Yeah… I guess that's it. After all, what's three years compared to a few months?"

She finally found it impossible to ignore his comments, "What is your damn point, Swift?" She could feel her rage seeping through her fingers.

"My point is that I think that you're still in love with me as much as I'm still in love with you!" Swift's proclamation was followed by an eerie silence as Blaze slowly lowered her head looking down to the floor. Even from a distance, he could see that she was trembling as random sparks flew about her.

"How dare you?" She said.

Swift stepped back in anticipation for a surprise attack.

"Do you have any idea of what I went through when you left?" Blaze growled under her breath as she took an offensive stance against Swift. "Of course not. You haven't even had the courtesy to ask!" With a burst of speed, Blaze launched herself at Swift and swung almost randomly at whatever part of his body seemed undefended.

The first attack caught him off balance, but he soon regained his footing just as soon as she coordinated hers. Even though he had spent years training by the sword, he found that he could barely keep up with Blaze's unique fencing style. Not only would she execute precise footwork, but her background in martial arts aided her in making up for wide swings. After a wild slash, she seemed to leave herself open, but she followed it up with a right hook that was only inches from Swift's face. Dodging and parrying her attacks was only going to get him so far, but he did not intend to attack her if he did not need to. She was infuriated by his presence, the very fact that he had come back into her life without making up for the last time that he ruined her.

"You broke my heart, Swift!" She had finished reading his movements. "You broke my spirit! Do you know what it's like to find that the one person you love the most is gone forever!" She attacked from the right, and he parried.

"I couldn't use my pyrokinetic powers for months after you left!" After he parried, she tried to hook him with a spinning kick, but he pulled back.

"I was forced to take up fencing to make up for it! And you know what?" The final phase of her plan; she repeatedly struck down on his sword to weaken his defense.

"I – HATE – FENCING!" After the third strike, she feigned an attack from the left and swung at him from the right. She maneuvered past him as her sword flew across his face, leaving them on opposing sides. The faint smell of blood had immediately perfumed the air. Blaze turned around and saw that she had left a faint cut just above Swift's cheek. He was not bleeding profusely, but the cut was evident enough to leave a wide trail of blood as it ran down his cheek. For the moment, she thought that maybe she had gone too far…

"I left…"

Blaze's ears stood up.

"I left because…" He turned to face her more directly. "…because, I was already engaged."

Everything was silent except for the sound of Blaze's saber as it hit the floor. Her voice quivered softly as she spoke, "W-What?"

Swift ran his hand through his hair, a look of grimace distorting his facial features. "Years ago before I came to your world… I had a fiancé. We were going to get married in a few months, but we had gotten into a horrible fight. I was so angry… that I volunteered myself into a regiment that was going to the Arctic Tundra for a few weeks. I was just hoping that the time apart would help me to clear my head. I just needed to cool off."

He could still envision the vortex that he encountered while on reconnaissance. "But then… there was that vortex." His eyes landed on Blaze. "And that was when I landed in your universe. I could not believe what was happening. All I was looking to do was go away for a few weeks, and I ended up missing for three years. The best three years of my life… with you."

Blaze struggled against the tears in her eyes, "But then… why did you-?"

Swift continued, "My memories of home had faded over the years. I never thought I'd be able to go back, so I locked them away. But when they said that they were going to manually open the Cosmic Interstate to Mobius… I knew that I had to come back. I remembered Knothole, my family… my future wife. I knew that everyone must have been worried about me, but… I just didn't know how to say goodbye to you."

He stared down at the floor as he remembered the last part of his tale. "When I came back… I didn't want to waste any time talking to my superiors or my friends, before I had gone to my fiancé to tell her that I was alive. I went home, and I found her right where I'd left her. She was reading one of her novels in our living room. But…" He paused. "Her husband was with her too."

Blaze's breath escaped her. Where was the justice in that? To return home and find that everything he was looking for was gone?

"That used to be our house. But I guess I was dead for so long, that she found it easier to just move on. I reinstated my citizenship without her knowing, and I started a new life in the Arctic Tundra with the Arctic Freedom Fighters. I became a dedicated soldier with nothing to lose. But I never stopped thinking about you. While on that last mission, I had to choose between completing the assignment and saving my captured comrades. I chose to save my comrades… because I still regretted the last time I put my own priorities in front of someone I cared so much about."

Blaze could tell that Swift's eyes were wrought with guilt over the decisions he had made. Was it truly fate that had led him to her in the first place? If so… was fate an issue as far as she and Nicole were concerned? What of love? Does it not have a say in the matter? Can there not be one without the other?

"This was my first time coming home… I didn't expect to find much of anything or anybody waiting for me. But when I saw you, I couldn't help but think that fate had brought us back together again." With his confession complete, the cat let out a sigh of relief. In his heart, he knew he was still in love with Blaze, but a greater part of him simply wanted to be forgiven for the things that he had done to her. The guilt was slowly fading away, and he knew that even if Blaze never took him back, he would at least be able to get a decent night's sleep. "Well… that's it. I'm done chasing after you this time, Blaze. I hope you can forgive me for all of the trouble I caused you. I just hope that… we can still be friends."

She shook her head in an effort to alter her miserable expression, "You… you… you're disgusting." Blaze made a run for her things and gathered whatever she could in her arms. "I've never… felt so used… in my entire life-whoa!" The sling for her bag suddenly got caught on her leg and she started to fall.

"Blaze!" Swift broke into a mad rush in order to catch Blaze before she fell to the floor, but without properly calculating his speed and trajectory, he just managed to catch her as they both hit the ground with a loud padded thud. Luckily, Swift had used his body to cushion her fall. "Ow… another few inches and you would've landed flat on your face. Ha! Funny that. Happens to you pretty often. Blaze?"

The purple feline moved awkwardly as she balanced herself on one arm. She looked down at the cat that she had hated for so long, yet she could not bring herself to despise him for what he had done. For some reason, she felt like a young princess again. Foolish, energetic, curious about anything and everything… it was a part of her that she had not known for a long time. It was the part of her that went missing the day that Swift disappeared. After waking up from that traumatic spell, she knew that something in her had changed, though she never did find out what that change was. Being with Swift now… felt right.

"Are you okay? I think you hurt your arm on that fall. I tried to catch you as gracefully as possible, honest. Do you need me to he-umph…?"

Blaze had reached out with her hand and clamped his mouth shut, "You always blabber when you're nervous." With her free hand she clawed at his shirt and pulled herself closer to his face. "Just shut up…" Her breathe got shorter as she came nose to nose with him and stared into those bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean back home. "… and let me do this." She lowered herself down and pressed her lips onto his in a fierce kiss that almost literally took his breath away.

The cat had no choice but to accept what was happening, despite the fact that what she was doing contradicted every thought in his mind. What could have been running through her head that led her to this moment? This undeniably, unexpected, yet welcomed moment that he had only dreamed about? Swift fought himself as the urge to respond kept screeching in his mind. Her soft lips, her frozen figure balancing itself above him, the sweet aroma of her perspiration; all of these factors continued to plague him, yet he refused to let things escalate further than they needed to.

Blaze finally broke the kiss, her mind spinning in an infinite loop as it sought to find some sort of correlation between anger and intimacy. "What – am – I – doing?" She was so nervous that she had begun hyperventilating. She could feel her face burning from the rush of blood that was running to her head.

"Um, I'm kinda actually wondering myself." Swift tried to move, but with her claws digging into his chest, he was left with no way to outmaneuver her.

"I – don't – I- don't – I – don't know. It's just – that – being so close – I can't control-!" Blaze started to bring him close again.

Swift tried to pull back, but he could not hope to match her strength from his position. "Well, you see maybe we should work on-thaumph!" She captured him in another vibrant kiss that incapacitated the rest of his thought processes. The only thing that made sense was to give in; he just hoped it was not something that would earn him a slap in the face later. Swift finally returned Blaze's relentless kiss.

At first, she noticed that he could only meet her with half the ferocity that she had already administered to him, but she could not deny that his effort was greatly appreciated. She retracted her claws as she moved them about his person, tracing the toned muscles underneath his shirt often finding one of his many battle scars that had a history of its own. The scar below his right pectoral was from the time he received a near fatal shot to the chest from a laser sniper rifle. She knew that he had a rib missing because it had broken once and almost skewered him from the inside out. The burns on his back were from a severe burn that he suffered after he rescued a family from a fire. _Thirteen stitches along his abdomen, compliments of yours truly._ This cat certainly had nine lives to his name, though truth be told, he was already down to five. Blaze finished surveying his upper body, but it was when she got down to his lower region that she knew she must have been out of her mind.

Blaze broke her kiss as she brought her hands up to his shoulders and pinned him down to the mats. She gently raised her hips and stretched herself out in that feline manner that she was accustomed to; however, as she brought her hips down she rubbed herself against Swift's hips, sending an unfamiliar chill up her body that she had long been without. All she had to do was imagine what she was doing, and she could feel her mind set aflame. The way his figure melded into hers made her mouth water. It had been years since she had felt such an obscene presence pressing against her; the pressure, the excitement, the adrenaline that came with the act of raw, unparalleled, uninhibited, lustful, incredible sex... she wanted it all. Blaze continued to grind against Swift's body, every movement that directly stimulated him released a series of grunts and gasps as his mind wandered farther into left field than he had ever gone before.

Feeling that she could not hold herself back any longer, Blaze knelt down close to Swift's ear and whispered, "Swift… please… take-!"

_SNAP!_

Blaze's ears shot up, and she looked up just in time to see a shadow running out of sight. All form of reason finally returned to her, and she realized that she was making a horrible mistake. She sprang up and attempted to step away from Swift, but she stumbled over her feet and fell backward.

Swift looked at her curiously, "Blaze, what's wrong? You look pale." He tried to step towards her, but she immediately smacked his hand away.

"Get away from me!" She tried to get up, but her balance failed her and she stumbled into Swift's arms.

"Blaze, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself if you don-oh!" Swift's attempt to help her was rewarded with a strong fist to his solar plexus. He crouched down on the ground, fighting to catch his breath. "Okay, that hurt. Mmnnn…"

"Dammit, Swift, what did you do to me? I have gir-boyfriend who's waiting for me. Who loves me with every fiber of his being. How could I let this happen?" She knew that she had to leave as quickly as possible, but not without leaving Swift with a few words to remember her by. "Fuck you Swift! Just stay the hell away from me!" She turned and bolted out of the pavilion, her prayers calling to Maria, that Nicole had not witnessed her unholy betrayal.


	9. Chapter 8: The Taming of the Lynx

**Author's Note:** For those who do not know who "Maria" is, I am basically referring to Maria Robotnic. Later in the story, there will be a brief description of her role in this Sonic world. Just didn't want to leave you in the dark for too long. Cha. The cat is quite aware of her betrayal, but what of our darling lynx? Back in the basement of Sally's house…

* * *

**Chapter 8 – **The Taming of the Lynx

Nicole pulled her head out of a bucket of water that Sally had kindly provided for her. She whipped her head back and forth, splattering droplets all about the bathroom sink and mirror. After taking a deep breath, she ordered her nanites to relax as the cool sensation washed over her and countered the heat she was exerting from her body.

Having been connected to New Mobotropolis's main computer for nearly four hours took up a lot of energy on her part, leading to an increased temperature that resulted from all of the programs that she had to run. She exited out of the bathroom and went into the underground computer room, where Sally was waiting impatiently for her.

She was tapping her foot on the floor, a habit she had picked up from her boyfriend. She had started tinkering with a remote control which she had used earlier to troubleshoot the new barrier program. She set the remote down when Nicole entered the room. "You know I don't like it when you apply water to your face, Nicole. What if you were to short circuit? I wouldn't know what to do about you. Blaze is the one that knows how to handle that, and she's not here."

Nicole ran her hands through her black medium length hair, a new coat of nanites applying themselves to dry her locks. "Do not worry so much, mother hen. The majority of the nanites that I consist of are waterproof. That is, they have a molecular coating that repels the water right off of me." This had become a necessary feature when her curiosity over the use of showers was peaked, and then she found out how much fun it was to shower with Blaze. Oh, the blissful hours she had spent in that shower on the second floor.

"By the way, may I remind you that that remote is not a toy. The blue buttons are meant for several functions, but that small red button will instigate a troubleshoot program within me, and I will be incapacitated until the procedure is complete."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, everything is in tip top shape?" Sally faced the monitor, watching Nicole cycle through file after file of coded data.

"Everything appears to be working perfectly. It's going to take a lot more than a drill to get past my barrier again." She closed all of the files, and put the computer on standby. A small animation began to appear at the bottom of the screen, but with one fierce glare from Nicole, it closed itself. "I despise that paperclip."

Sally eyed Nicole nervously, "Okay, Nicole. Come back to us." The lynx finally drew her attention away from the black screen. "So now that that's done, can I go spend some time with my boyfriend?" She tilted her head and made puppy eyes for Nicole, knowing all too well that she could do as she pleased.

Nicole was rarely amused by Sally's puppy eyes, but in this case she was glad that Sally had not left in a hurry. "Wait, before you go, I would like you to see something I've been working on." She got up and ran over to a safe that was located inside one of the drawers underneath the computer module. It was a simple thing; a moderately sized box big enough for a five hundred page novel, covered in velvet fabric, a black wooden frame, and a silver lock. Nicole used her nanites to unlock it, automatically showing that the box was inaccessible to anyone but her. She went into the box and drew out a chain with a mirror hanging off the end.

Sally responded with a puzzled look, "It's a necklace… with a mirror, right?"

"Inspect it closer, if you will." Nicole held the necklace up so Sally could see the dimensions of the reflective piece. Her lips were curled up in a proud and giddy smile, anticipating how Sally would interpret the meaning of the necklace.

The squirrel looked closely at the chain, noting that it was made of white gold, a very rare mineral to find in the area. It was specifically mined in the East, where the ninja clans were very protective of their raw supply, but were all too eager to sell their manufactured products. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, but the only thing she found out of the ordinary was the odd shape of her head. It was as if her reflection was trapped inside of a heart. "The chain is beautiful… and the mirror is shaped like a heart! That is amazing, Nicole."

Nicole bounced up and down in her chair, "Isn't it? I made it myself from scratch."

"From scratch? Didn't you just pull your nanites together and make it based on the properties of the materials themselves?" She knew Nicole for making all of her attire the same way, but to build something on her own was an unusual accomplishment.

"All I needed was the supplies, then the knowledge on how to mold everything using Rotor's equipment. Once I started shaping the glass, I was tempted to use the nanites, but I wanted it to be authentic, something unique that I did not simply forge together." Nicole took the necklace back and carefully placed it into the box. She found it hard to explain, how the small trinket could mean so much to her… perhaps it was because it was not hers to begin with.

"Nicole, I'm impressed. Don't tell me that that's for…" She trailed off as she noticed Nicole's face turning red, with a grin spreading across her face. As if she could not be any more capricious! "Nicole! You're making jewelry for Blaze?"

The vivid lynx spun the chair around and leaped up in an animated manner, "Oh Sally, how could I not? I simply cannot elaborate on what it is about Blaze that sets my heart on fire. I just know that it is a constant variable with an unchanging value. The equivalent of the _pi_ numerical anomaly." She lowered her hands and clasped them over her heart, "Sally, I'm finding it quite hard to compose myself. Please set me down on the chair again." The nanites were acting up again, causing continuous waves of electricity to course through her, incidentally activating her more primal programs. Any more excitement and she might have had to relieve her stress on her own.

Sally came from behind and guided Nicole back to the chair, "My my, Nicole. I think you have a love bug in your system. Shall I have Blaze come by to take care of it for you?" She was joking of course.

"Would you?" Nicole responded.

Okay, so the joke did not work. "Don't be silly, Nicole. You can't be lovesick already. It's only been four hours or so." She pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. She admired Nicole's enthusiasm, but the fact that she would follow through with such a personal topic was just uncanny. It was too strong…

"Oh, Sally won't you please get Blaze for me? We haven't been alone together for days since the reporters started snooping around the house. I would have knocked out their equipment, but that would have only led them here and I would have to fix it for them anyway." Nicole put on her best begging face.

The princess knew that the subject was getting out of hand; since when had Nicole fancied Blaze's company more than her own? Or more than work for that matter. She used to marvel at the technology that was at her fingertips, making a hobby out of building new gadgets for others to use. She would spend late nights working on new blueprints, or fine tuning the projects that she had already completed. Something was not right about this. "Nicole, how are you feeling?"

"I feel quite flustered. But otherwise, I'm fine." For the most part, she was sitting upright; her arms were not moving around; her eyes were operating in sync. Then there was this twitch in her left ear. "Oh, there is that."

Something as excusable as a random twitch was normal for Mobians, but for Nicole to exhibit such an unsystematic response meant that something was either functioning too well, or not well enough. "Give me your ear, honey." Nicole leaned forward and allowed Sally to touch her. As her fingers approached the site, there was a sudden _zap_. There was definitely a high concentration of nanites in her ears, which meant that they were being redirected from another part of her mainframe. There could only be one explanation. "Alright, I see now. You have an emotional imbalance."

Nicole tugged back to gain permission to sit up straight again. "An emotional imbalance?"

"Yeah, remember when you used to have trouble concentrating on certain emotions? Too much of one thing blocks out another, and all that?" The trouble was figuring out which emotion she was over-expressing. "I think you're over indulging in the 'love' department." Sally smiled, knowing that there was no harm in loving too much.

"Should I be concerned? I mean… what's the harm?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… I think that you are incidentally placing certain priorities in front of others. You usually get your work done first and then you think about pleasure. At this point though, I wouldn't be surprised if maybe you felt a little friskier than usual." Her tone changed slightly suggesting a subliminal message hidden in her words.

Nicole did notice that her nanites were working harder than usual, causing her temperature to be higher than average. "I guess so… my nanites do seem to be in a sort of uproar."

Sally quickly reached for her hand, "But Nicole… don't surprise Blaze with this heightened attitude of yours. She's a sweet girl, and I think you should let her know if you're going to be rough with her before one of your… intimate moments."

Her comment reminded Nicole about something she had almost forgotten to mention. "Ah your statement brings to light something I meant to ask you about. Sally… when was the last time you saw Sonic?"

"Um, yesterday afternoon. You were taking a nap."

"I see. May you permit me to offer you an observational comment?" Nicole had adorned herself with that indifferent expression of hers.

"Yes?" Sally looked a little nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"I believe you are a sweet girl too, but Sonic should not treat you so roughly as you share your intimate moments on my couch." Nicole wrapped her evaluation up with a brimming smile.

Sally was shocked at her, "What? But you-! We were only- I mean-!" It was not hard for her to imagine what Nicole must have seen, if she actually was present when Sonic came over to the house the previous day. The doorbell had rung, meaning that Nicole was at least aware that someone who was not a resident of their household had come by.

Sally would not let him into the house unless it was on official business, so Sonic explained that he had returned from the Badlands with a report to read for her. She allowed him entry, only to find that he had a more personal reason for stopping by. He pinned her to the wall, adoring the fragrance of her perfume as he rubbed his muzzle against her neck.

Though she was eager for his attention, she still suggested that he read the report for her first. So, true to his word, he read it to her. Or rather, she pieced everything together as he said it between kisses, nibbles, bites, licks, flicks, grunts, moans, against the wall, on the floor, and finally all over the couch. If she had known that they were under surveillance, she would have thought twice before sixtynine-ing Sonic while upside down on the couch. That was an interesting experience all on its own.

"Nicole… I am so… sorry. I'll scrub the couch myself from top to bottom, I swear." The only thing she wanted was for Nicole to be reasonable about how to punish her. It was one thing to put one's feet on the couch, but to defile it through passionate, orgasmic, experimental sex… Damn, it sounds like the couch had a better time than she did.

Nicole shook her head and grinned at her, "Already taken care of. I'm surprised you didn't notice the new couch in the living room. Tsk, tsk, your observational skills must be slipping."

Sally's lips slowly curled up into a smile, and the girls shared an outright laugh over the whole subject. They were women of passion, these two, and they knew there was nothing that would keep them from enjoying all of the advantages that came with being in love with their own respective sweethearts. Indeed, they shared a very extraordinary bond…

There was a knock at the door that led down to the basement. Sally called out, "Who is it?"

A frantic voice sounded through the door, "It's Amy!" She continued pounding on the door, "Open up, Sally!"

"The door is open, sweetie!" She got up and walked up to the stairs, making sure that Amy was able to open the door after all. The pink hedgehog ran down the stairs, nearly stumbling over her own two feet. "Whoa, Amy, slow down. There's no safety net down here."

She was wearing a pink and red dress with a skirt that stopped just above her knees, revealing a pair of black tights and a pair of running sneakers. Nicole handed her a cup of water, and she chugged it down. "My aren't you in high spirits? Did you just finish your afternoon run?"

Amy waved her hands as she finished her drink and finally caught her breath, "No no, no! Well, yes! I did just run here, but I-that is- whew…" She took a deep breath and faced her perplexed audience, "You are not going to believe what I just saw!"

By the time that Blaze arrived to the house, the sky had become dark with gray clouds conspicuously formulating a coup that would render the sun unable to provide the comfort that the feline needed at this point in time. She wondered how others would react to seeing her standing in front of the door to her own home, frozen, as if every cell in her body knew that danger lurked on the other side of the door.

Indeed, the fear that Blaze was so consciously aware of, was the fear of discovery. Discovering that Nicole had seen her with Swift at the pavilion; discovering that she would never trust her again; discovering that the relationship they had worked so hard to develop, was shattered and lost. Could she come up with the right words to explain what had happened? What if Nicole knew nothing at all? What if the witness was not Nicole, but a random person who would conclude that he or she was intruding upon a private moment between two lovers? This form of reasoning seemed to calm Blaze's rapid heartbeat.

_I didn't tell Nicole exactly where I was going. And with Sally around, she would at least have someone to talk to until I came back… I just have to play innocent and forget that I went to the gym in the first place._ Blaze straightened up, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Nothing was out of the ordinary, as far as the main hallway was concerned.

The cushions on the new couch Nicole had fashioned the night before were a bit askew, hardly anything to worry about. The lights were on upstairs, but the door to their room was closed, meaning that Nicole was not inside. _She likes having the door open…_ The kitchen looked like it had not been used all day, which meant there was one place left to check: the basement.

Blaze was too nervous to bother turning on the lights, so she felt her way along the wall until she reached the door that led to the underground basement where the main computer was. This is where Nicole would have been if she was still working on the defense program. She pushed the door and it opened slightly, allowing a stream of light to come out into the hallway. _Someone's definitely downstairs._ She opened the door and walked down the steps as casually as possible.

"Nicole? Are you still down here?" She had managed to iron out the anxious tone in her voice so as not to set off any potential red flags. She passed underneath one of the bright fluorescent lights, and once her eyes adjusted to the rest of the room, she finally saw Nicole sitting at her desk paying no mind to Blaze's arrival. "Nicole, hey. I guess you finished your update in record time, huh? Are you catching up with one of those projects you always told me about?" For some reason, she would not allow herself to walk past the main computer module.

Nicole kept her back to the her as she responded, "You could say that. I'm actually working on taking one apart. I'm planning to reformat its design… turn it into something more convenient." She set down the device she was working on and commenced with wiping her hands on a rag. "So how was your time out, Blaze? Productive?" For the most part, she did not sound any different, save for the curiosity in her tone of voice.

This was it, her best chance to lay the foundation that would ignore everything that had happened earlier that afternoon. "Oh I would not say productive."

Nicole turned in her seat, her eyes glaring from the dark side of the room, "Then what would you say?"

Blaze hesitated for a moment, "Um, uh, bland. Heh heh, I just stopped by Mercuro City to peruse around the clothing departments. Everyone was offering me anything with the slightest bit of red in it. I guess that rumor about me liking red clothes is really picking up wind, eh? Ha ha ha! Hmmm…" She tried to force out a laugh, but Nicole did not seem to find the joke interesting at all.

Nicole had turned away to look at the blueprints on her desk. "I suppose one could find that amusing in some way. I'm afraid I cannot see the humor in it." There was a brief silence, and then Nicole's eyes shifted back to Blaze. "However… I did hear a strange rumor today."

The feline froze in place, her eyes hypnotized by Nicole's cold stare.

"Amy came by today. Apparently, she was a witness to a rather inappropriate scene that took place at the local gymnasium." She felt the muscles in her hand clenching into a fist. "Seeing as how you are in your jogging suit, Blaze, did you happen to go to the gymnasium this afternoon?"

Straight denial. "I just happened to wear my suit out. I jogged to Mercuro City, but I did not go by the gymnasium at all today."

Without warning, Nicole suddenly sprang from her chair, "LIAR!" She picked up the closest thing she could find and threw it at Blaze with all of her might.

Blaze's cat reflexes acted quickly to help her dodge the screwdriver that flew out at her. Blaze's eyes went wide as she realized that Nicole was twitching with random nanite activity about her body. Her eyes had abandoned their serene green hue, and been replaced by a flaming red that looked all the more sinister against her black sclera (what should be the _white_ of her eyes). Blaze could feel her adrenaline pumping, her natural instincts focusing on anything that could possibly came flying at her next. "Nicole, what the hell was that?"

"Tell me the truth, Blaze! Amy already said enough! She knows what she saw! She saw you and Swift together… alone!" Her body was too tense to reach for another object. Her last attempt was a total fluke in response to the sudden change in her normal programming. She already knew that the soft, understanding side of her would not be enough to extract the truth.

"Nicole, I swear, he only showed up to talk to me! That was all. He was there to tell me that he was going to stop chasing after me. I didn't even get less than two feet from him."

"I am not even going to bother contradicting you, Blaze, because I am already aware of the details that you are trying to conceal from me." Nicole fought against the tears that threatened to cascade from her eyes, but she would not allow it. Not until she had settled things once and for all. "What I care about is putting an end to this. You have to promise me that you'll never see that damned cat ever again!"

If ending this conversation was that easy, then of course, Blaze would agree to Nicole's demands.

"…"

Oh shit.

Nicole found her silence shocking, "Blaze!"

Blaze ran her hands through her hair, "I can't do that Nicole. I don't know why, but I just can't abandon him like that! He's been so alone for the last two years. He's lost his family, his closest friends; the only person he ever cared about left him all alone… I can't add myself to that list! He doesn't deserve that!" She could not believe what she was saying, but it was all true. Blaze found that she could sympathize with what Swift had gone through when he found that there was no one left in the world for him to identify with. "Nicole, he just needs a friend."

"But it doesn't have to be you!" Nicole thrust her hand out and pulled up a projection of Swift's profile. She scrolled down past his personal information until she reached an area with a red checkbox. "It's okay Blaze… I know how to make all of this go away."

The purple feline stared at the red box floating above Nicole's hand, "What are you doing? What is that?"

Nicole's pleading eyes rested on her, "This is Swift's profile. I am in charge of updating and managing the status of every citizen in New Mobotropolis. With a simple command, I can change Swift's status from civilian to fugitive."

"What! Nicole, you can't!" Blaze stepped forward, and a shiny object distracted her attention for an instant. Something on the computer module…

Nicole held her hand out, emphasizing that she literally held Swift's life in the palm of her hand. "You're not leaving me any choice, Blaze! I've asked you to stay away from him! I've proven my love for you again and again. And you still can't control yourself when he is around! This is the only way to free you from his curse! You are no longer the love of his life… you are the love of my life! I won't let anyone else have you!" Nicole's ears were twitching at random intervals as she talked; it had gotten so annoying that she shook her head once in a while in an effort to straighten them out.

_No! She's emotionally compromised! There's no way I can stop her, even if I do promise to stay away from Swift. _"Nicole… please… get a hold of yourself. I love you so much, honey. Don't make me do this." Her heart was throbbing with anguish, as she came to realize what she had to do.

"I never wanted it to come to this, Blaze. But I just… I want you to love me as much as I love you. This cat is threatening to come between us, and I can't let him do that. You're my love interest, not his."

Flashes of her conversation with Shadow and Rouge played before Blaze's eyes, remembering the love triangle scenario she had proposed and the dark consequences that resulted from the three-sided affair. "How did you…?"

The red box on the holographic screen became highlighted in a dark negative color. Nicole's eyes were fixed on the screen, no longer burdened by tears of grief, but cold with determination to save her partnership by whatever means necessary. "I guess I'll have to make the heroine's choice for you, Blaze."

The silence was pierced by a soft clicking sound. Nicole turned her attention back to Blaze, and saw a remote control in her hand. It was decorated with several blue buttons, and a red button that was flat under the feline's thumb. Nicole gasped as she realized what was bound to happen next. She looked at Blaze with a bewildered expression, the shock from her discovery penetrating through her heart.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. But please… let me make my own choice." She released the button, and the signal was immediately transmitted to the receiver deep in the center of Nicole's CPU. Her pupils became dilated, the hologram above her hand disappeared and within seconds, her presence was gone altogether. Nicole's nanites could no longer support the sleeping husk, and she finally fell to the floor, automatically curling up into her default fetal-like position.

A few seconds passed as the stillness returned to the room, and Blaze suddenly became aware of what she had done. "Oh Maria… what have I done? I-I just-! Nyaaaaaaaa!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the weight of her crimes threatened to split her mind in two. She could feel her brain pulsating against her skull, feeling as if her head had shrunk by two sizes and forgot to compensate for the rest of her organs. Her breathing had become dangerously shallow, and the sight of Nicole seemingly resting comfortably on the basement floor did not help her at all. She scurried up the stairs and out the door, momentarily running into the wall as her balance failed to assist in her escape.

The rain poured down on the poor feline as she finally made it out of the house. The lightning and thunder only added to how disoriented she felt, but there was no way that she was going back into the house now. She had committed an unforgiveable act against the one woman who had ever loved her for all of her faults and weaknesses. If she was ever going to return, she knew that she needed to complete her role as the heroine of her own romantic story.

Blaze stumbled through the mud and rain as she walked almost blindly into the industrial district where she could only think of one place to find answers.


	10. Chapter 9: The Cat's Other Lover

**Author's Note:** Heavy dose of Lemon approaching. By the by, the Maria mentioned in this story is referring to Maria Robotnik, the girl that is more frequently mentioned in Shadow's past. Her reputation in this Sonic Universe is due to Shadow's effort to spread her message of peace to Mobius. Things are really starting to catch fire around here, huh? Cha! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – **The Cat's Other Lover

Swift was just a few feet from his house, when what had originally been a light sprinkle turned into an all out storm with roaring rain and clapping thunder. Once he got inside, he stared out the window wondering what had happened to the sunny day that had graced the city just a few hours ago. _I suppose Maria is crying… _He could not understand the full meaning of what he had just thought. It had to do with something he had overheard when he was stationed in the Arctic Tundra. His fellow Freedom Fighters were overly attached to someone named Maria, a sort of deity that had become well known all throughout Mobius.

Legend has it that she was once a human girl who lost her life at a young age, but she had a level of wisdom and understanding that no one had ever encountered before. Her only wish was for peace and tranquility upon Mobius, and that is the message she still evoked upon others to this day. To say that Maria was crying, meant that something horrible must have happened somewhere in the world. Whatever it was, Swift just hoped that it would get resolved sooner than later. At times he felt silly to think that she was watching over all of Mobius, but for some reason, life would not be the same for him if he did not attribute some good fortune as a way of her lending a helping hand to the world she had loved so much. _Too bad it doesn't happen often enough. We could really use some help fighting Robotnik._

After Swift had finished changing out of his clothes, he curled up next to the fire in his living room allowing his mind to filter out the pros and cons of the day. "Well, this afternoon was certainly something to remember. I just hope that Blaze isn't as pissed off as she seemed when she left."

"_Just stay the hell away from me Swift!" _she had said.

He knew Blaze's temper to a fault, but for her to be that fired up was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her language! He did not even know that Blaze could be so vulgar, at least, not when he knew her. "I guess you did change some over the years. I just wish I could've been around to see it." He let out a long sigh and figured he would take a nap by the fireplace. As he nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping as if someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door. "Tis some visitor, rapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more." He continued to drift away, when the loud banging was followed by a voice.

"Swift! Let me in!" It sounded like Blaze.

"Wretch, thy God hath lent thee by this angel he has sent thee!" As Swift quoted the familiar lines, albeit modifying them for his own use, he scrambled to his feet and raced to the door. He glanced through the peephole, and sure as rain (ha!), Blaze was standing in front of the door soaked from head to toe. "What the hail! Blaze!"

He opened the door and the feline let herself in and dove into his arms. "Swift! Swift! I need your help, oh Maria, how I need your help!" She shivered uncontrollably, clinging onto his clothes and squeezing him in an effort to achieve some degree of warmth.

"Ah! I'll say you do, you're absolutely drenched. I'll let you use my blow-dryer, but you'll have to give me a minute to find it in all this junk." Swift pointed over to the boxes in his living room, then he noticed the fireplace. "Oh… or you can hang out by the fireplace." Nothing he said was getting through to her, seeing as how all she did was cling to him for dear life.

He picked her chin up and tried to get her to focus on him, but her eyes looked too pink and bloodshot. "Blaze are you alright? What were you doing out in the rain like that? You're liable to catch your death out there."

"I'm s-s-sorry. I just got caught in the rain, that's all." Her fingers clawed lazily at his shirt as she tried to support herself on him, "S-Swift, could I use your bathtub?"

"Um, I think you've had enough water for one evening sweethea- I mean Blaze." That last word almost slipped, but he knew that having her bathing in his house was not a good idea in its entirety. The only other reason she would want the tub was to-! "Oh wait, do you need it for that right now?"

Blaze barely had any strength left to her name. She could barely keep her eyes on him, "Yeah… just ten seconds in the tub. My head is killing me…"

"Oh boy. Alright, try to help me a little bit okay. Bathroom is right over here." Swift's place was not as spacious as Sally's two-story home. He was not much of a cleaner, so the fewer the rooms to clean the better. In front of the door there was a short hallway that connected to the majority of the house. The kitchen was to the left, the living room to the right, and then a little ways down was a bathroom and then the master bedroom. Seeing as how he had spent so many nights sleeping on nothing but cots, hard floor or in the snow, he wanted an extra large bed to sleep on and a cozy fireplace to keep him toasty-warm year round.

Swift opened the door and showed Blaze to the tub. "Okay, I'll turn the water on for ya. You just do your thing and yell for me when you're ready for the fireplace, kay?" He lowered Blaze down to the floor and laid her against the wall. He could have sworn she had fallen asleep, but her head kept swaying from side to side, followed by an occasional groan. The sound of the rushing water made her ears stand up, and it almost seemed like she used an abundant amount of strength just to keep her eyes open.

She crawled up to the side of the tub, just as Swift stepped back. "Thanks Swift. Just give me a minute okay?"

The cat let himself out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Swift knew all about Blaze's anger management exercises, but this one seemed to be the one she favored. It was a simple procedure: she would hold her breath under water for ten seconds and then recite a series of colors that would calm her nerves. "She definitely looks like she needs it. I've never seen her like that. Figure it's a hangover or something? Nah, she doesn't drink even for courtesy's sake."

Swift stood in the hallway for what he counted as ten seconds. _Hm, figure my count was off by a bit._ Twenty seconds went by, but he didn't hear any splashing just yet. "Blaze?" No answer. "Blaze?" He opened the door slightly and just managed to see Blaze with her head in the tub. Everything looked normal, until a puff of bubbles burst all at once from the water and she had yet to pull her head out! "BLAZE!"

Swift ran inside the bathroom and pulled her out of the tub. She let out a loud gasp and started coughing up water, "Let me go! Dammit, let me go!"

Swift was not about to comply this time, but her small frame was certainly putting up a good fight. "Blaze, Blaze! Calm down honey! What's wrong? Come on talk to me!"

She elbowed him in the stomach and tried to force herself back underwater, but Swift pulled her out. "Let me go, Swift! Anything is better than this, dammit!" Her strength started to fail her as she started sobbing, "Any thing… is better… nyaah!" She turned over and bawled into his chest, her claws functioning perfectly as she dug them into his arms. It was not only her mind that was aching, but her heart as well. She had betrayed someone that she truly loved, and there was no way she could forgive herself for it.

"Ssshhh, ssshhhh… it's okay, Blaze. It's okay. You're safe here. Just let it out… ssshhh." Swift did his best to comfort her in this most dire situation. Something must have really shaken her up, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Everything was clear as day to him now: Nicolai must have seen her at the pavilion while she was having her little problem fighting her urges. They had probably had a wild tiff over the whole thing, and Blaze saw fit to blame herself. Swift rocked back and forth as Blaze's cries echoed throughout the house for a good hour until she finally fell asleep.

He gently moved her to the living room and set her down next to him by the fireplace. The warm glow of the fire would not only help her rest easier, but her clothes would dry at the same time. Swift could not help but be mesmerized by the way the fire danced around her, literally. As her strength began to return to her, her natural body heat and pyrokinetic powers dried her clothes completely, albeit once she started reaching temperatures of two hundred degrees and up, he figured he would move her a few feet away from him. _No offense, sweetie, but I'm not as fireproof as I used to be._

The purple feline stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed the fireplace in front of her. "Crap, I'm in Hell."

"Not exactly. And I don't much appreciate the poetic justice you gave to my living room."

Blaze turned over, "Swift? What are you doing down here?"

Understanding that her memories of the last couple of hours were probably still catching up with her, Swift took his time to explain things. "Relax, babe. You're not dead, thank Maria for that. You fell asleep after you came in earlier. So I brought you to the fireplace so your clothes could dry." She instinctively jumped up and covered herself with her hands. "I didn't mean that I took your clothes off, yeesh."

Blaze relaxed and sat up with her legs crossed, "Right… I apologize. Your choice of words startled me." Her aching headache was still pounding away at her, but the force was not as strong as it had been hours earlier.

"Speaking of startling, would you mind explaining what happened to you this evening?" Swift's eyes shifted over to Blaze, but he did not bother turning to face her. "You really freaked me out back there. I need to know if you're alright."

"Swift…" Her head was throbbing again, recollections of what she had done flooded back to her. She deactivated Nicole, she ran through the rain, dunked her head underwater and she tried to drown herself. She tried to put some pressure on her temples in order to ease her headache. "I can't explain. I was in so much pain. My body was rebelling against me… to the point where life just didn't seem worth living."

Swift reached out and yanked her wrist away, "That's bullshit, Blaze!" He held by the her shoulders, "You can make all of the bad choices you want, but nothing can amount to the value of your life!"

"But I… I could never forgive myself for what I've done! I'm a monster! I don't deserve-!"

"Quit talking about what you do or don't deserve! Life is gonna hit you hard with some pretty harsh words that you don't want to hear. But in the end, you're going to make up your own mind about what's going to happen next. You can't blame yourself for anything that Nicolai said to you!"

Blaze was surprised to hear him bring up Nicolai out of nowhere, "What? How did you-?"

Swift relaxed his grip, keeping her at arm's length, "Listen… I know that he probably went off on you when he found out about you and me at the gym. I'm not asking for the details, but it breaks my heart to see you give up on everything just because he got angry with you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. How could you understand how I feel right now?" Blaze's eyes were overflowing with tears; with each blink.

Swift's sincere expression shone as he wiped away her tears, "I don't. But I know what it's like to blame myself for everything that went wrong. It was that one choice… that mistake I made… that almost ruined my life forever. You can still fix your mistake, Blaze. You don't have to give up. Remember, there's no vortex separating you from him anymore. He's just a few blocks away, right around the corner, right in your back yard. All you have to do is go up to her and say, I'm sorry for breaking your heart. Please forgive me."

Blaze sniffled a few more times, before she finally lifted her hand to his and held it against her face. "I forgive you… Swift." Her soft eyes landed on his, the eye contact flooding her with a warmth that she could not remember. He filled her with a solace that she had thought was long gone, buried underneath two years worth of guilt and painful memories. Her gaze spoke to him in a way that words could not possibly describe. She needed him now more than ever… she needed him to set her free.

"Blaze…" He cupped her head in his gentle hands, "…don't stop me this time." In one fluid movement, he brought her close and kissed her, the velvet-like sensation of her lips against his lasting an instant before he pulled away. Embarrassed by what he had just done, Swift tilted his head down and stared at the floor, his face burning and part of him regretting the boldness of his actions. Blaze attempted to stroke his face with her muzzle as she encouraged him to raise his head up.

For a moment, Swift simply refused to budge, though he allowed himself to move with the way that Blaze rubbed against his nose. She eventually caught his lips in a quick kiss which seemed to break him out of his shell. He craned his face back up and met her lips again. She was earnest about what she felt. There were no pent up urges to express this time. No reason to lose control. No reason to regret every time he moved closer to seal her mouth with his own. Through their actions they were finally able to come to a single minded conclusion: they needed each other.

The fireplace flickered in the background, illuminating the living room from one side to the other, casting shadows against the opposite wall. The mystifying figures that moved along the wall portrayed a story of their own, as the two cats made themselves comfortable in the middle of the living room. Swift began unzipping Blaze's jacket open, unveiling a white tank top that she had been wearing underneath. He had forgotten just how beautiful those silken shoulders of hers looked underneath her attire, the white straps of her tank top only adding to the sensual features of her upper body.

Having removed her jacket, Blaze crept closer and met him with a fiery kiss as she reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Swift did not have an overly muscular build, albeit his toned muscles were easily palpable through his sleek coat of fur. Her fingers traced a few of the scars that were still visible in the firelight, until she reached for the necklace around his neck and tugged on it to pull him closer to her.

Swift succeeded in avoiding the feline's lips this time as he crept into the crook of her shoulder, and lost himself in the sweet scent of her fur. His nose traversed up and down her neck as the smell of rainwater and perfume continued to invade his secondary senses. Blaze giggled while she busied herself with Swift's ear, adding a quick tug to the helix before she nibbled on the white tip. She was preparing to gnaw on his ear when a sudden chill began to run down her spine seemingly one vertebrate at a time. She arched her back as Swift slowly ran his fingers down her down her back, causing all of her muscles to tense up and relax as soon as he reached the base of her tail.

She allowed Swift to lower her down to the floor, while he crawled on all fours and positioned himself over her. He knelt down and kissed her, this time teasing her with a flick of his tongue as he pulled away. He targeted Blaze's eye, her cheeks, and her neck with feather-like kisses that led him on a journey along the rest of her upper body. His exploits took him down to Blaze's heaving chest, where he took the time to rest his head and listen to her heartbeat. The tympanic sound was something to adore, a private symphony resonating and responding to the level of activity she was experiencing.

He decided to briefly experiment with her heart rate; his fingers ran down her body, roaming over her ample bust and finally scratching against her skin as he protruded his claws ever so slightly. She let out a strained gasp and her heartbeat echoed rapidly in his ear, a repetitive tone that he cherished above all else. He hoped to instill a certain rush, an excitement upon her that would clear her mind of all of her aches and pains.

Having had his fun, he grinned and continued to grace her body with one kiss after another until he arrived to her toned abdomen. She did not display enough muscle to allow an unsightly six pack to show, making her figure that much more exotic. A feline with Amazonian strength, yet not a single mark to show for it. Being blessed with such goddess-like qualities truly made her a marvelous specimen to behold.

Swift's next move prompted Blaze to sit up; he had hooked his hands on the waistband to her pants, and she immediately bent her knees so as to offer resistance. Having noted her response, he leaned forward and whispered, "It's okay. Not if you don't want to." He released her waistband, but her hands stopped him from proceeding to some other place. Blaze shut her eyes as her mind silently argued whether to allow him to carry on with his devious intentions.

She finally took a deep breath, and guided his hands to her waist again. Swift comforted her with a kiss that managed to distract her as he relaxed the waistband and began to pull her pants down. She willingly assisted him the rest of the way, suddenly finding herself three-fourths of the way exposed, save for her tank top and underwear.

Swift ran his hand along her leg, earning a soft mew that the feline silenced by biting on her knuckles. He once again broke from his routine and took Blaze's hand from her. "Relax… you don't have to hold it. Let me hear you." He understood that a part of her was still afraid, or rather, embarrassed to submit entirely to him. He took one of her knuckles and gnawed on it for a few moments. Peculiarly enough, even her fingers tasted of rainwater.

Blaze was shocked by Swift's patience with her. She was ripe for the taking, exposed, open, subjective to any whim he desired, and yet he took the time to still the beating of her heart. His kindness seemed to know no bounds, but while Blaze was distracted by his demeanor, she failed to notice that his following actions would hold dire consequences for her. In a static instant, Blaze felt a surge of euphoria wash over her, causing her to release a surprised moan, "Aah-nya!" She looked down, and saw that Swift had already pulled her underwear aside and begun tasting her ripened flower.

Like an artist, he proceeded to tease her core with brush-like strokes laced with a light pressure that elevated the level of sensation that pulsated through Blaze's body. With no intention of sending his feline over the limit just yet, Swift gently laid the foundation for an experience that Blaze would not soon forget. His tongue moved about her lips, savoring the tangy flavor of her juices as she became more and more aroused by his movements. The sound of her coos and moans enticed him to delve further, his light strokes threatening to pierce the canvas which he had so eagerly prepared.

Blaze tugged on his ears impatiently, until her hands finally rested on his head as she pushed him down against her mound. Her voice broke out again in a myriad of tones as Swift submitted to her selfish whims and penetrated into her moist flower with his velveteen muscle. The surrealism of this scene began to play tricks on Blaze's eyes; she could swear that she could see white cracks along the wall, little chips breaking away and allowing small streams of light to shine into the room. Having left her train of thought behind minutes ago, she did not protest to the obscurity of the world around her.

Her back suddenly arched off the floor as Swift concentrated his ministrations on her clit, forcing a long meow to escape her lips. Having found the sound she made to be very inappropriate, she threatened to cover her mouth, but Swift purposely grazed his teeth against her again and that was enough to send her mind out of orbit. With a sudden ecstatic rush, Blaze brought her hands down to the floor and yelped at the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped through her body. The pure, raw sound of her voice alerted Swift to the success of his efforts, not to mention the claustrophobic sensation he felt when her legs curled up behind his head in an effort to bring him closer to her pulsing core.

As Blaze struggled to calm her racing heartbeat, Swift raised himself up and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder again. The scent of her pheromones intoxicated him once more as his nose searched for the ideal spot to stick his needle like canines into Blaze's skin. She moaned softly as he nipped at the base of her neck, the subtle pinching sensation sending mixed signals to her foot, resulting in an involuntary twitch.

"Swift…" He shuddered as she spoke his name into his ear. "Do you intend… to go farther than this?" She could hardly admit that her libido was expecting a sort of _deluxe treatment_ from him, so she found it best to peek at what he was planning to do next.

After a brief silence, he finally looked at her, "I… can't… have any say in that, Blaze. This can't be my choice. It has to be yours." At that point he ceased making any gestures towards her, feeling that she should decide whether she wanted him to continue or not.

Sensing that he was not going to do anything she did not ask for, Blaze nudged him to the side and swapped positions with him. With his back on the ground, she quietly straddled him across his waist, keeping her eyes locked on his blue irises. She could see the alarm she caused him when she reached down to his belt, and his hand made a dash for her wrist.

"Hold on! I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that yet!"

She glared at him as she brought herself down to his face, "The hell you're not." She pushed her lips onto him in an overwhelming kiss which was emphasized by the curiosity of her tongue as she grazed his teeth until he met her with equal determination. She applied this method as a sort of homage to what he had done to her minutes ago, distracting her with a venomous kiss as he removed her pants, so she did the same to him.

The sound of the belt flying across the room provoked Swift into caressing her shoulders as he attempted to switch positions with her, but she immediately threw her weight to one side and landed on top of him again. "Not this time." With that she bit down on his jugular in an effort to suppress any further inquires that he dared to say. He could protest as much as he wanted, but it would not change the fact that she was going to drive herself wild, if only for one night. _Fuck the past. Fuck the future. I just need him to fuck me now._

She gnawed lazily on his neck as she lowered her hips onto his, feeling the obvious appendage that had yet to make its debut. She let out a surprised hum as she registered the pressure of his organ against her center, a somewhat more exquisite sensation compared to the way she dry humped him earlier in the day. She realized how alien his body felt to her, having not experienced intimacy with a man in over five years. She had had her share of male relationships, but no one could fill the gap that Swift had left in her heart. The thrilling part of this fantasy that she had gotten herself into was that Swift was no longer a memory. He was part of her reality, a physical and tangible person that she could adore with all her heart. She placed her hand on his chest, using her sense of touch to find his heartbeat. It was real; he was real… meaning that the appendage that persisted to push against her was real as well.

Swift attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but Blaze pressed down on her hand forcing her nails to dig slightly into his chest. "Erh, Blaze… your claws are…?" He stopped midsentence, noticing that she had a sort of bewildered look on her face. "Blaze?"

"Shut it, Swift…" She pushed down on him with her claws, "Let… me… mmnn… meeoww…" Blaze mewed softly as she took her time rubbing her core against his bulge. With her underwear dangling from her left ankle, she knew that her wet womanhood was only one undergarment away from total bliss, the problem was that she did not want to surprise herself by going all the way without getting a damn good arousal first.

She moved her hips up and down ever so slightly, the increased pressure forcing her heart rate up and her breathing to become shallow. "Nya… nya… meeeeooow…!" If she kept this up, she would not be surprised if she got off without even getting him inside her first. Swift was definitely a force to be reckoned with, she just hoped that she could "reckon" with him for a nice long while before she lost what bit of sanity she had left.

Swift groaned quietly, his only fear being that he might pass out from lack of blood circulation to his head, seeing as how most of his attention was focused on one particular muscle. Was this her idea of getting back at him for breaking up with her? As if the insults and cracked ribs were not enough, now she was planning to seduce him to death. Mind you it would be one hell of way to go, but he was hoping to last the night if possible. "Blaze… I don't know how much more of this I can take…" He shuddered as her juices began to seep through his clothes, tricking him into thinking that the fun had already started. He gasped and arched his hips into her, generating a prolonged cooing sound as she no doubt enjoyed the sensation as much as he did.

Blaze finally knelt down and reached for Swift's underwear, moving it aside and releasing his member. Her shocked expression turned her faced bright crimson and she immediately looked away, but even that was not going to belay the fact that all she had to do was relax her hips and she would have officially crossed the point of no return. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate, _No… not now… my body… I want this…_

Swift startled her as he took her hand in his and added a light squeeze. _Blaze… it's okay… I'm right here. _He secretly sneaked his hand behind her back and proceeded to stroke her from the top of her cervical vertebrate down to her caudal bone. Her body tensed up again, and as she relaxed, her hips came down on top of him. There was a moment of hesitation as he first nudged into her entrance, but in one last shot, she finished joining her core with his powerful presence.

She whimpered into his chest as she adjusted her body to the new sensation, a part of her recognizing the euphoric feeling immediately, while another part of her was crying for mercy. She had no idea what she had just done, yet all of her being had longed for it since the first time she learned that he was alive.

Swift was lost for words himself, the only thing that he could think about was his beloved feline, and how he had promised himself to make her night unforgettable. He began by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and raising his hips with an experimental thrust. "Aahmnn!" She yelped and squeezed him tighter. The cat had not heard her voice sound like that since... a really freaking long time ago. She was usually such a strong person, a woman with an iron will all her own, yet now she sounded as vulnerable as a newborn kitten. He gave her another experimental thrust and her muffled yelp was lost inside his chest.

He brought his hand to her chin and led her to his lips as he captured her in a passionate kiss that would surely keep her from wasting her precious voice. What he wanted the most was to hear how much she enjoyed it. If need be, he would break out a decibel counter and record the necessary data, just as long as she would do him the favor of releasing that angelic song of hers that would cry out to the heavens in a operatic solo. His third experiment yielded his much sought after results as she broke away from the kiss and arched her back, releasing a shuddering cry in response to his repetitive movements.

Having braved her fears, Blaze began to rock back and forth registering Swift's pulsing member and finally lifting her hip in a slow motion as she came down on him. The initial shock ran throughout her body, channeling some of her flames to the top of her head and causing them to burst out through her hair. "Nya… nya… ahn… yeah… oooohhh…" She could not help but shake erratically as she brought herself down on him at a more even pace. She looked down at her bouncing chest and discovered that the perspiration from her body had added a light film of sweat all about her body, incidentally accentuating her nipples as they poked through her shirt. Blaze immediately grabbed Swift's hands and allowed him to caress her, initially guiding him to her nipples and begging him to tease her.

He eventually took to his new task quite enthusiastically, clasping his hands over her breasts with as much ferocity as he wanted. His extra attention prompted her to release more frequent moans and coos as the combined motions of his hands and her body continued to eat away at her sense of self control. During the few times that Blaze could focus her eyes on the room, she had noticed that there were now several obvious luminous cracks along the walls, including big portions of the ceiling that were already missing. The otherworldly light even outshone the fireplace bathing the couple in a brilliant aura that still posed no threat to Blaze's incredible experience, so she ignored it all the same.

The rhythm like motion of their bodies had now escalated to the point where their love making no longer resembled a tender sexual experience, but a raw and feral mating ritual. Blaze struggled to catch her breath as Swift matched her oscillating movements with the upward thrust of his hips. She could barely believe that he was plunging so deep inside of her, every thrust filling her with a surge of dominance that lasted only but an instant. Her mouth hung open in a very unsophisticated manner, as she continued to yelp and meow without considering how primal she must have looked from a third person perspective.

At this point, Swift had ceased to tease her breasts, finding it more suitable to control Blaze's body as she came down on him faster, his force increasing with each second. "Ah! Ah! Anh! Sw-Swift! Ooh! I'm almost there! Nyaah! Ooyah! I'm gonna come!" Blaze's body began to collapse inwardly as her legs gave out and she fell on top of him, trusting that Swift would continue to drive into her until she climaxed.

With Blaze collapsed on top of him, Swift found that he had less control over his actions, so he shifted his weight so they could turn over. With Swift now able to take her in full stride, he pounded into her with more strength and agility. "Nyah! Nyah! SWIFT! Ooooohh! Swift!" Blaze bit down on his shoulder as she embraced him with all of her might, knowing all too well that she was about to lose her mind in three consecutive turns. "Meow, meow, mew! Ooh! Nyaaaaaaaaah!"

For Swift, time had come to an abrupt halt as he faced an ultimatum that he did not figure into the overall consequences of his actions. From his point of view, he could see Blaze's majestic face frozen in mid orgasm, the perspiration from their bodies floating about them, his thoughts speeding through his mind at light speed as he arrived at a severe crossroads. _Blaze… should I really do this to you? Do I dare to bond with you in a union that cannot be easily undone? I imagine my life after this, and I see… our children. Should I force that life upon you, Blaze? Is your heart mine to take? Is your love… mine and mine alone?_

"BLAZE!" The cat let out a prolonged roar as the overflow of sensations that assaulted his body brought him to his ultimate climax. The room finally shattered as the brilliant light overtook them and their worlds became one. His feline's cries intermingled with his, as their sexual escapade came to an ecstatic and amorous end. Swift did his best to keep himself from collapsing on top of her; his right arm folded over as he fell on his side and lost himself in the firelight.

Blaze froze temporarily as her orgasm breached through every orifice and cell in her body, numbing her of all her pains, her worries and her sufferings. When she finally came to relax, she rested on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her heart was still beating, her lungs were still breathing, and her mind was still intact. However, there was something unquestionably different about her compared to how she felt when she first arrived. She had regained that part of her that Swift had borrowed for those two years that he was gone. But even this was not enough to satisfy her… for there was someone else who held a greater piece of her heart.

Blaze turned over on her side to watch Swift as he slept by the fireplace. As the fires danced around him, Blaze came to think about something he had done near the end of their intimate ritual. It was minute… yet profound and unexpected. _Swift… thank you. _She crept forward and kissed him on the nose.

A few seconds later he began to stir in his sleep until his eyes opened slowly. "Hmmm… Oh my gosh… you're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured that that was just a one time deal. This is the part where you disappear."

Blaze reached out and pet his face, "You're right about one thing… it was a one time deal." His ears dropped slightly. "But I'm not going anywhere. I still love you, for everything you are."

Swift propped himself up, "And I love you too, Blaze."

"But…" She placed her finger on his lips, "There is someone else I love. He and I… share a bond that not even you can break. I'm in love with him, to the point where you'd think it's psychotic. But I can't help it… he completes me."

Swift could not help but feel heartbroken by her confession, but after everything that had happened between them, how could he possibly turn his back on her now? He took her hand in his, "If that's how you really feel, Blaze… then I will help you do whatever it takes to win him back." He clasped her hand with his own and smiled for her. He knew that his part in this story was coming to a close, and he would make it his final mission to help his beloved feline to win back the heart of the lynx that she loved so dearly.

_Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day._

Sally returned home to find that the door had been blown open by the wind and rain. "Oh! The puddle that'll leave!" She quickly ran inside the house, the sound of her boots splashing irritating her to no end. After closing the door, she inspected the hallway to ascertain the extent of the damage done by the flood. It was nothing that Nicole could not fix, but she did not look forward to putting her up to it. The trail of water led her to a corridor where she noticed that some pictures and certificates on the wall were askew. _That wasn't like that when I left…_ "Ah! Nicole!" She turned the corner and immediately ran for the basement door.

As Sally made her way downstairs, she began to notice an eerie atmosphere developing around her. For one, the door was left open producing an annoying squeaking sound as it swung back and forth; the lights in the basement were flickering inconsistently; and the computer monitor was displaying white noise. "Nicole? Blaze? Is anybody down here?"

She could hear someone down below; a low and subtle whimper that she knew all too well. "Nicole?" The lights above her stopped blinking long enough for her to see Nicole sitting in the middle of the room, her head down and her knees drawn in. She let out a muffled wail before Sally finally realized that she was the one crying. "Oh my gosh, Nicole!"

She knelt down next to her and tried to move her, "Nicole? Nicole? What's wrong? Answer me, baby. What's wrong? Was Blaze here, honey?"

"Shut up… shut up." She continued to whimper even as Sally managed to pull her arms apart, causing her to relax her seated position.

Sally hugged her close in an effort to ease her aching heart, "Oh honey… Ssshhh… it's gonna be okay. You'll see." She encouraged Nicole to turn over so she could cradle her in her arms. The lynx accepted her invitation, but she found it more comforting to snuggle up to her chest where she could rest her head on her breasts. Sally smirked and looked around to make sure that Sonic could not possibly catch her in such a provocative situation. She rocked back and forth while tugging on her ear, at the same time humming a well known tune that she knew would calm Nicole's nanites. "Sssshhh… everything's gonna work out, baby. You can still win her back."

A few moments later, Nicole's cries had simmered down to a few sniffles, and she was comfortably settled on Sally's chest. She raised her head up slightly, "Sally…" Her voice was still laced with a hint of grief, having only recovered physically, not emotionally.

"What is it, honey?" Sally looked down and noticed Nicole's eyes beckoning her to come closer. She tilted her head down, and Nicole whispered into her ear.

"…"

Sally gasped, her eyes wide in shock as to what Nicole had said to her. Though the storm had passed, there was still a light drizzle detected in isolated parts of the city. There was no rainbow witnessed that evening after the rain had stopped. Maria's tears may have ceased… but there was still one young woman whose cries had yet to be silenced.


	11. Chapter 10: The Lynx's Broken Heart

**Author's Note: **Due to popular demand (thank you), I'll be posting the final two chapters of **_The Cat and the Lynx_**. The romantic fiction comes to a near close, with only one chapter left to close off the entire story. What does this last chapter entail? Remember Chapter 7? What was Nicole's gift to Blaze on their anniversary? Yeah. Think about it. Cha! Please enjoy and convey any final thoughts. This has been an exciting story to develop. Thanks for the support.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – **The Lynx's Broken Heart

Blaze woke up the next morning with something that she could not quite describe as a hangover, but it just would not be right to call it a headache either. After reminiscing with Swift for a an hour or so the night before, she had fallen asleep next to the fireplace, her heart and her mind exhausted from the day's activities. She stood up and gave herself a good shake from head to tail, stretching her arms up to the ceiling and suddenly feeling a might drafty. She looked down and found herself stark naked, save for her white tank top. She automatically brought her hands down and covered the better half of her body, her eyes frantically searching for where she had left her clothes. Thankfully, it did not take her long to notice the silk fabric still hooked to her ankle, now her next objective was to find her sweatpants and jacket.

As she searched the floor, she noticed Swift's attire strewn about the living room. His shirt was lost in the maze of boxes on one side of the room, while his pants and boxers had landed on the armchair nearby. His belt had conveniently placed itself next to her jacket, and all that was left to find was her pants. She turned around and around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?"

Blaze looked to the doorway unimpressed to find that Swift was not only wearing a carbon copy of the clothes he had worn the day before, but that he had casually thrown her pants onto his shoulder. "Okay, I'm gonna need those back." She held her hand out and gestured for him to hand over her leg wear.

"Naw, I think the pant-less look is good for you. It really brings out that creamy curve your legs got. Nicolai won't be able to resist." Swift winked, inwardly knowing that this would probably be the last time he would see Blaze's provocative figure. "Damn, you're hot."

"Pants!" Blaze felt so awkward that she started laughing. He finally held them out for her to take, and after a couple of teasers, she fired a spark at his foot and snatched her pants away.

She could not shake the feeling that there was something different about him today. Was this what he was like when he was not pining away for her? This could very well be Swift's true personality as a bachelor, not that she had ever seen it before. Even when they first met, he was already a flirtatious fellow, right up until she kicked him in the ass. From that point on, he was instilled with a mixture of fear and respect for her, which he expressed through his commitment as her bodyguard. He had a cheerful and witty personality, one that easily countered how serious her duties were as a princess.

Whenever she wasn't overseeing some trivial matter, he would usually suggest going flower gazing, or exploring. Oh, the trouble they caused during their private expeditions. Swift had lain his life down for her more than once, all for the sake of adventure. With every day she spent with him, the cage that had come to rule her life was slowly eaten away. Thanks to him, she had proven herself as a valiant and capable princess, earning her the right to live her life by her own rules. She would never forget the clueless expressions they both made when they first met, neither of them knowing that they would have such a profound effect in each other's lives.

After Blaze finished shimmying into her pants, she pulled her tail through the hole in the back and gazed at it as it swished around playfully. _Why do I feel so happy? Today's not exactly going to be a walk in the park. How am I going to explain myself to Nicole after what I did to her yesterday? What if… she doesn't…_ Her tail's enthusiasm withered away as the dark thoughts entered her head, at which point Swift embraced her while her back was turned.

"Don't let your daydreams get the best of you. If there's one thing I've learned is that love can overcome some pretty serious shit. You've got nothing to worry about." He gave her a light squeeze, and Blaze took a deep breath to calm herself. Grant it, Swift was not a hundred percent sure about what Blaze was planning to do or say to Nicolai in order to make up for whatever she did to him, but he figured he would be around to hear the full story either way.

Blaze equipped herself with a confident grin and spun around, "Alright! Let's do it to it!"

Swift cocked his head to one side, _Where the heck did that come from?_

A few miles later, they had arrived at Sally's house and Sonic was standing in the doorway again.

"What do you mean, Sally is not here?" she inquired.

Sonic seemed willing to help, but he treated the matter quite nonchalantly, "I mean exactly what I mean. She came by last night and seemed real shaken up. She wouldn't tell me the whole story, but it sounds to me like you messed up real bad with your boyfriend, Blaze."

_Oh no! Of course, Sally would be the first to know about the fight I had with Nicole._ "I… I can explain that."

"I wish you would. You know how hard it is to keep Sally from crying when she really feels like it? It hurts me to see her that way." Sonic's gloomy expression spoke volumes about how he spent most of the night comforting Sally until she finally got to sleep, but even then he stayed awake to make sure she slept soundly. "I want you to make this right, Blaze, and apologize to her while you're at it."

Blaze could not have said it any better herself, but the problem was that Sally was not around to begin with. "I'm ready to make things right, Sonic. I just wanted to ask Sally if she knew where I could find Nicolai. She's been having him run errands for her in the morning and it usually puts him in some out of the way place in the city."

"Well, I wouldn't say he's anywhere out of the way. He stopped by before she left, and she sent him to the market district to investigate something about poisoned foods. She figured that Robotnik might be contaminating the farms somehow."

"Market district then! Thank you, Sonic. Come on Swift." Blaze took off in one direction, but Swift stayed behind staring at Sonic.

Sonic gave him an equally suspicious glare. "What are you lookin' at, Boots?"

Swift raised an eyebrow, "Give Sally my best, will ya?" He met Sonic's fierce look with a grin that exposed one of his canines, then he followed after Blaze.

"Yeah, right." Sonic stepped back into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He let out a long sigh and headed into the living room, a look of concern plastered on his face. "You should have been the one to see her, Sally."

The feminine squirrel was huddled up on top of the sofa with her knees drawn in and squeezing one of the cushions like it was a lifesaver. "I told you, I can't… talk to her right now, Sonic." Sally started to wring the cushion between her fingers, a mix of grief and anger coursing through her veins, adding to her already more than formidable strength.

Sonic stepped into the room, his quills steaming, "Do you mind filling me in on this for once, Sally? You're starting to freak me out with your random attitudes. First you bring Amy to the house and you tell me to keep her busy, then you come back and you're bawling like the world's about to end, and now you forced me to lie to one of my best friends! All this shit about secrets has got to stop!"

Sally made little effort to move from her stationary position, "Sonic, I know I've put you through a lot, but please bear with it until this is all settled."

Obviously, Sally was unaware of what had happened in the last twelve hours, and Sonic was no longer willing to play along with her games. "Sally, I don't think you understand what I've been through at all! You bribed Amy with my body!"

Sally's eyes went wide.

"What the hell am I, a tool for you to use just to keep Blaze's screw ups under wraps? Ever since you started paying attention to her relationship, you've been paying less and less attention to us! How could you let Amy have at me like that like it was nothing? Like I was your trump card or something?"

Memories of what she had done flooded back to her. After Amy blurted out that she had seen Swift and Blaze at the gymnasium, she took her to the living room upstairs and listened to her whole story. Sally begged her to keep quiet about the whole thing, but in return, Amy asked to have one evening with Sonic. At the time, it seemed like a win-win deal: Sonic would get some tail, Amy would keep her news to herself, and Blaze could work things out with Nicole. She had orchestrated everything to happen flawlessly, yet Sonic's disapproval was not something she had taken into account. "Sonic… I'm so sorry."

"Are you, Sally?" Sonic stared at her coldly.

Sally shuddered as tears ran down her face, "I'm such a horrible person…" She covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide her shameful expression.

"And a pretty screwed up girlfriend too." Sonic walked to the couch and sat next to her. His weight distorted Sally's equilibrium and she fell into his arms, "But all you were doing was looking out for your friend, who happens to be my friend too. I probably would have… gone through some of the same lengths to make sure her relationship turned out okay." He pet her silken hair, parting her bangs and looking into her glassy blue eyes, "Sally… I want to be able to help you too, okay? It's not just you anymore… it's us. We are in this together now. I love you so much, baby."

"Oh, Sonic…" She pulled herself up and kissed him. He held her gently and deepened the kiss just enough to keep it from going too far, and she wholly embraced him, "I love you too, honey." She kissed his ear, his neck and returned back to his lips. When she parted from him, she snuggled into his chest, her cries dying down to a sniffle now and then. "Sonic… there's something I have to tell you. It's about Blaze…"

Blaze could not help but feel that she was being watched, particularly by all of the people that were around her. It was as if she had walked into the crowd with a target on her head, and everyone just felt that they had to comment on the fact. As she wandered through the middle of the street, she noticed the occasional double take, a quick glance, a finger pointing at her from within a small group that was huddled up, even a couple who stared at her intently as she walked past them. She met the couple's glare as she walked by, and their eyes switched over to Swift as he walked up behind her.

_Of course! It's not me, it's him._ She had almost forgotten that Swift and Nicolai had made a total spectacle out of her a few days ago, and now everyone was aware that she was dating a devilishly handsome lynx who had apparently outwitted her current military distinguished companion. As if being watched was not awkward enough, her ears were starting to pick at the whispers she could distinguish from the ambience of the marketplace.

_Isn't that her? The one who's got those two handsome cats fighting over her? What's she doing with Swift? Wasn't she dating the lynx? Nicolai, wasn't it? I wouldn't want to be her when her boyfriend finds out that she's out with her ex! That's her ex? Didn't you hear? He left her when the going got tough, and now that he sees her out with someone else he's fixing to do anything to drive them apart. Swift may be a war hero and all, but he's certainly not as chivalrous as he's made out to be. Or maybe she's two-timing them both? She could manage that, the way she threw herself at both of them at the party. I never thought her to be that kind of woman. A regular harlot…_

"That's it!" She turned on a nearby group of women who had not even been polite enough to whisper amongst themselves. She stomped towards them and set her claws on fire, "You have something to say, say it to my face!"

The group cowered in fear as she approached them, and if it had not been for Swift who jumped out and held Blaze back, she probably would have left 3rd degree burns all over their faces. "Blaze! Blaze! Let it go!" She finally stopped trying to push past him, and he held her at arm's length. "They don't know any better. Come on." She reluctantly turned around and let him lead her to a quieter street, void of prying eyes and lashing tongues. "We're going to need a new plan."

"Oh, I'll give you a plan. I'm gonna go wring their necks!" Blaze tried to get past him, but in her infuriated state she did not have the necessary focus to outmaneuver Swift as he blocked her path. "Dammit Swift, get out of the way!"

"Listen to me! I know you're pissed right now, but you can't let that cloud your judgment. You hurt someone in anger, and you'll be doing jail time for sure."

Blaze shook away tears of anger, "Did you hear what they were saying about me out there Swift? As far as they now, I'm just taking a frickin' walk through the city and they have the nerve to talk behind my back like I was… some sort of…"

"But you're not! Now chill!" He followed her as she paced back and forth, her flames slowly dying down as she mumbled an array of colors under her breath. "I think it will be best, if we split up. That way no one will have any reason to think anything out of the ordinary okay? You're just Blaze the Cat, a hard working and respected Freedom Fighter. And me…" She tilted her head slightly. "I can be whoever the hell I want. It ain't my reputation on the line." He hit her with his go-for-the-gold grin, and he was delighted to see her laugh at his comment. "There now, keep smiling just like that. Don't let anyone get to you this time. Just concentrate on spotting Nicolai in the crowd."

"And what if you find him?"

"I'll do what I do best. Pick a fight. At that point, you just follow the mob. I'll try as hard as I can not to mess up that pretty face of his. No promises though." He gave her a playful wink, and then he disappeared around the corner.

_I don't know where I would be without him. _If he had never been in her life at all, she would have a led a boring and stale adolescence, and then probably ascended to the throne as soon as she came of age. Then again, if he had not shown up again in the first place, then none of the events that took place in the last few days would have happened, and she would be holding hands with Nicole while sipping champagne on the rooftop of the Hundredth Ring Hotel in Mercuro City. Strangely enough, if she could get everything to work out with Nicole, then there would be no reason to regret Swift's return. After all, their relationship had finally reached closure and she was now prepared to devote herself entirely to her amorous lynx.

Ignoring the enraged state that she had found Nicole in the last time they met, Blaze found herself imagining her female partner as she walked along the street. Her golden coat shimmering in the sunlight; her delicate hands covered with a velvet sheet of black fur; her purple dress outlining her amazing feminine body as it followed every curve about her person; the one shoulder that stood out provocatively; the beads in her hair that included her favorite colors, and the white bang that adorned her face cleverly hiding her right eye under an emo style haircut. Hold on, that doesn't make sense. _Oh my gosh… It's her._ "Ni-Nicolai…"

The male lynx stood a couple of dozen feet away from her, dressed in a white and black long sleeve-short sleeve combo, along with a pair of trip pants and converse shoes to finish off his outfit. His head was bent forward in an effort to avoid making eye contact with the feline who stood before him.

Blaze felt tongue tied for a few seconds before she could say his name again. "Nicolai. I've been looking everywhere for you. I-!" She stepped forward, but a voice inside of her warned her to keep the space between them as wide as possible. "I needed to see you as soon as possible, because this can't wait. I need to apologize to you for what I've done… for what I failed to do. I failed to see the consequences of my actions. I failed to see that you were the only one that I needed in my life. I let the past rip me to shreds inside, and even when you tried to help me, I willingly ran back into the fire thinking that my old dreams were finally coming true. But I know now… you're the only one I dream about Nicolai!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The words echoed, not just throughout the district, but through her mind. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine as Nicolai raised his head, his irises flickering between red and green, and tears running down his cheeks. There was something foreign about the person Blaze had just spoken her heart to. His cold eyes expressed nothing but betrayal, sadness, and anger. The beautiful lynx that she had fallen in love with was both there and not there; it was as if she was facing off with a ghost program created for a single purpose: to glare at her with eyes as cold as the tundra, an overall effect that the real Nicole could never do to someone she knew she still cared about. Ghost program or not, she knew that the lynx she was looking at was in fact Nicole in disguise. "Nicole…"

"I said, shut up… I… don't know how to do this…" Nicolai twitched randomly as he tried to control his overwhelming emotions.

"Do what, sweetie?"

Nicolai twitched a few more times before he finally focused his gaze on her again. "I… I… I'm breaking up with you." There was a brief pause, and then Nicolai made a perfect one-eighty degree turn and walked away.

Upon hearing his words, the tension finally took hold and she watched him disappear. _Really? ...That's it? ...Hmph, of course… She's never broken up with someone. She doesn't know how else to do it. _She opened her mouth, but there was nothing to say, nothing to think, nothing to feel, nothing...

"BLAZE!" Swift moved at light-speed in order to catch Blaze as she fainted and nearly collapsed to the ground. He had hid himself out of sight while she had made her apology to Nicolai, and grant it, he was going to let him walk away after he broke up with her, but he never thought that Blaze would pass out! "Fuckin' bastard! What the hell was that! Medic! I need a medic over here!" A number of people had started making their way to the scene, supposedly the ones that had been watching the drama unfold from the background. Plenty of them looked pretty concerned about Blaze's health, but Swift was only satisfied when he saw a yellow duck in a white coat making his way through the crowd, "Dr. Quack!"

The head doctor of Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital was never far when it came to helping someone in need, "Swift, you're lucky you caught me on such short notice. I was actually out buying groceries." The doctor cleared the way and requested that everyone step back while he assessed Blaze's condition.

"You just hand me the list and I'll pay for the stuff myself. Just make sure she's okay." Swift got up and started to walk away.

Dr. Quack shot him a confused look as he left, "And just where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix this. No matter what it takes!" He picked his foot up in mid stride and powered up his boots one at a time. A brief countdown followed, and he was gone, a red blur zigzag-ing through every street and avenue looking for the missing lynx.

Swift only had a few seconds to figure out what he would do, should he fight Nicolai or talk to him first? What was his overall goal? Easy, to make sure that Nicolai took Blaze back! What really concerned him was how Blaze would react if he failed to bring him back… _No! I can't let that happen. This was all my fault to begin with. If anyone deserves to get hurt, it's me!_ There he was; a black, white and yellow figure in the distance. "NICOLAI!" He planted his feet on the ground and roared to a screeching halt as he skid right past Nicolai and finally stopped a few feet away from him.

"What the hell? What do you want?" He seemed very surprised to see Swift basically appear out of nowhere in the midst of a random dust cloud.

"I'm here to tell you that you need to go and take Blaze back right now!"

Nicolai's stale expression was unaffected by Swift's ridiculous request. He simply walked forward and pushed Swift's shoulder out of the way.

"Okay, maybe that was a little lame." He moved rapidly and stood in front of Nicolai again, "Listen to me!"

Nicolai walked past him again.

"Hey!"

Still being ignored.

"Nicolai!"

He finally stood still, "What! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to think about what you're doing. You're breaking up with a wonderful woman who loves you more than life itself! I know that you still love her!" Swift stood his ground, unwilling to let him walk away this time.

"What the hell do you care, Swift? Your first day here, and she's already swooning after you. I give myself to her and she still runs back to you. I give her a choice and she-chooses-you. It's pretty damn clear who she wants to be with, so it doesn't matter how I feel about her. She can whore herself to you for all I care!"

_POW!_

For a few seconds there, all Swift could see was red, and when his vision returned to normal, Nicolai was down on the ground with his hand covering the better part of his face. "How dare you say that about her? Can you even hear yourself right now? Listen! Think back on those words, and realize how fucked up you sound. All Blaze did was love you with every fiber of her being. The way she tells it, she makes you sound like you're Mobius's gift to women! You're everything she has now. I've been outted." He spread his arms out, "You won, Nicolai! She's yours for good! I will never be able to reclaim the woman I loved all those years ago. I've made my share of mistakes, and it cost me the love of my life. Don't let her slip away like this. Fix it!"

Nicolai let out a shuddering sigh as he struggled to stand up, "Tell me, Swift. What would you say if you learned the truth? Would you still believe that all of this was meant to be? You want Blaze to have a family… but you see for me… that is quite impossible."

"What?"

Nicolai faced off with his adversary, his hand still pressed against the left side of his face and his white bang covering the other half. Suddenly the white bang began to fade away, and the length of his hair both increased and decreased at different ends. His masculine hand appeared to lose most of its mass, reverting to a much slender form. His clothes seemed to drop in elevation as his upper body lost the majority of its length and width. Once the unexplained transformation was complete, he removed his hand to reveal the features of a young female lynx whose green eyes were filled with a mixture of woe and shame.

Swift was beside himself, "What the heck… it's you! Y-you're that lynx girl from outside the city. Ni-Ni-Ni…Nicole! You're Nicole!" His mind was ricocheting off the walls trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's right. My name is Nicole. I am the feline's lover."

Swift was still flabbergasted. "No shit. She's a girl."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow up, "Excuse me?"

"I mean… I- I- How did you- and Blaze? Last time I checked… she liked men. I-I think." His mind was catching up one step at a time.

"I first met Blaze while at a social gathering. We talked for a while… and I was immediately attracted to her." She could feel her heartbeat escalating, "I took the initiative to seduce her, though she did not comply at first. Our lips met, and then our bodies. We made love… and I've never been happier to have her by my side." Her artificial fluids had already made her eyes glassy. "Oh please, Swift… I love her so much. I can't stand the thought of losing her to you, I just can't! I tried everything and she betrayed me to save you! I can't explain this anger that I feel towards you. You are a civilian, yet you register as a threat. Why are you such a complicated anomaly?" Nicole was running her hands trough her hair in frustration.

"Are you serious? You're just jealous?" Swift said bluntly.

Nicole's ears stood up, "Jealous? I'm not familiar with the term."

Swift tried to hold back a smile, but he could not help it. As mature and as dangerous as Nicole must be, he sensed an innocence in her that was simply fascinating. "Jealous, jealousy, It's… um… you don't want to lose what you have to someone else. Or you want something that someone else has simply because you don't have it."

Nicole cross analyzed the meaning and found only one associated word, "It reminds me of selfishness."

"It is… selfish, I guess. Might I add possessive? I mean now that I think about it, you've probably never had someone challenge you for Blaze's love. Once I came along, you just couldn't control yourself. I was a threat to the secure lifestyle that you two were living. If I didn't come along, then none of…" He stopped midstream, and then picked his train of thought back up, "Shit. If I had just kept to myself then I wouldn't have screwed up anybody's life. I am the anomaly."

"The antagonist." Nicole said while thinking about the story scenario she had heard from Shadow.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." She blinked away her tears before she started crying again.

After thinking for a few moments, Swift returned with a question, "Hey Nicole, if you've been going out with Blaze the whole time, then why the ruse? What's with this whole Nicole/Nicolai routine?"

Nicole felt uneasy to give away this bit of information, but what was the point in hiding it from him if he was already aware of everything else? "Blaze and I have kept our relationship undisclosed for the last four months. I felt that the only way to intervene without jeopardizing our secret was to create a male counterpart with whom I could move around freely and claim Blaze as my own."

"Oh… and how does Blaze feel about it?" He added a tilt of the head.

She had had this conversation a dozen or so times before, "Fine, I shall reiterate: Blaze would like to make our relationship public; I am the one who wants to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because I'm self conscious about how others will treat me if they find out that I am the feline's lover." She delivered this line with relative ease, like it was something she had justified through reason and achieved a satisfactory understanding of the matter.

Swift shrugged his shoulders, "Well that sounds pretty selfish."

Nicole glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"You said, 'I'm self conscious about how others will treat me'. Funny thing about 'me'. It means you're only thinking about yourself, and not Blaze."

"What? No! I didn't say 'me' I said 'us'. I'm self conscious about how others will treat us, if they-!"

Swift shook his finger at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… that's getting pretty old, Nicole. Try something new."

Nicole could not understand what he wanted her to do. She did not want to be selfish about this matter at all. Of course she cared about how Blaze felt, but if that was true, then what was it that made her feel so afraid about letting others know about them? Maybe that was the point all along. "I'm afraid… of how others will react to us in general. Our relationship is not natural… what if we are rejected as a couple entirely?" Her legs became weak after all of the thought processing that she had to do in order to make sense of everything that was happening around her.

Swift knelt down in front of her and took her hand, "Then you keep loving Blaze with all of your heart. And you never let her go." He squeezed her hand, and she finally looked up at him with a perplexed appearance. "You can't let anyone else dictate how much you love someone. All you have to be sure about is that you love them, and screw what everybody else says or thinks about it. You're happy, she's happy. That's what you really want right?"

She nodded her head earnestly.

"Then I've got one more thing to say…" He raised her chin up and met her green eyes with his deep blue, "You've gone through a lot of trouble to keep your relationship a secret. Maybe you should put some of that same effort into finally giving up this hoax… and work to better your relationship for both of your sakes."


	12. Ch 11: Letting the Cat out of the Bag

**Chapter 11 – **Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

"-laze! B-ze! Blaze!"

The feline's eyes flew open as she awakened from her slumber. "Uuh, what's happening?" Blaze shielded her eyes from the bright light above her, and she slowly became more spatially aware. She was lying on the ground; her head was resting on a folded blanket; her mouth was dry, and there was a slight ringing in her ears; otherwise, she felt fine. She could not exactly recall what led to this predicament, but she hoped that the strange faces around her could provide her with the necessary information. "What's going on? Where am I?"

A yellow duck knelt down beside her, "I'll ask the questions here. Do you feel lightheaded? Any nausea? Perhaps some pain coming from your occipital bone?" The duck moved seamlessly as he pulled on her eyelids to inspect her eyes and took out a popsicle stick to check inside her mouth, "Say 'Aaah.'"

"Excuse me, but I don't need this kind of treatment, thank you." Blaze nudged him aside as she sat up. He was at least right about one thing, the back of her head really hurt. "Ow."

The doctor continued to synthesize his overall diagnosis, "Hm… so there is a slight bump. I suppose Swift didn't catch you in time and you must have suffered a nasty fall. Either that, or he dropped you too soon." He got up and dusted his feathers as he placed his stethoscope back in his tote.

The sound of Swift's name caught Blaze's attention, "Swift? What-Where is he?"

"He left just a while ago. Said he was going to fix something. Don't know what the devil he meant by that though. I suggest that you come by my office sometime soon. We want to make sure the fall didn't do any severe damage, hm? Come by Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, and ask for Doctor Quack." With that, the doctor took his leave and the crowd parted for him as he left.

Blaze spoke quietly under her breath, "Oh that's right. Swift and I split up when we went to look for Nicolai. I found Nicolai and…" She remembered everything that had happened before she fainted. She had apologized to Nicolai as sincerely as she could. His eyes were cold, and she could barely recognize the presence of his female counterpart, the woman she truly meant to apologize to. "If all of that was real… then that means…" _It means Nicole really did break up with me. Oh Maria! _Blaze brought her hands to her face and shielded herself from the dozens of onlookers that were still around her.

Had they no sense of decency? Could they not see that she wanted to be alone? That she had just become aware of the horrendous reality that was her life? Not only had she lost Swift all those years ago, but now Nicole was lost to her forever. She would never be allowed to feel her silken fur, or to hold her hand or hear her speak in a tone that was modified distinctly for Blaze to hear. Her warmth, her touch, her love, she had traded it all away, and for what? A past that she knew was better left forgotten. Swift had been everything to her once upon a time, but she had begun to write a new chapter in her life, and the only love interest she wanted was her darling lynx.

Blaze could feel her heart breaking, each individual splinter piercing her lungs with every breath she took. She sobbed into her hands, unable to control her emotions in public. "Why? Why does this happen to me? (sob) Why am I always left alone?" Her body trembled slightly, and the crowd around her felt pity for the heartbroken feline.

"I'll never leave you alone, Blaze!"

She raised her head just as people started to look around for the source of the voice. Then there was second cry, "Everyone, get out of the way! Let him through!" It was Swift who commanded the crowd to split, making way for the yellow lynx whom had just recently made a startling proclamation to his former girlfriend.

Nicolai walked forward slowly, his pace a tad sluggish as he took note of the spectators who bore into him with their intense stares. He finally looked forward and focused on his purple feline as she struggled on her hands and knees to stand up.

"Ni…colai? Is it really you?" Blaze blinked continuously to rid herself of the tears that blinded her.

The lynx held his arms out as he approached, and in a quite tone he whispered, "It's me, Blaze." His voice was tainted with a strong feminine quality.

His peaceful gaze landed on her, and she knew that it was Nicole whom had spoken to her. "Nicolai!" She sprang to her feet and stumbled towards him. The couple met each other the rest of the way and collided in an emotional embrace. "I'll never betray you like that again. I'm so sorry! Don't disappear out of my life, I need you!"

Nicolai dug his muzzle into the crook of Blaze's shoulder as he spoke to her, "I was scared that I had lost you to him, Blaze. I was terrified… to think that you did not love me anymore. I thought that breaking up with you would save me from being heartbroken, that way you'd be happy. But not even my own logic could satisfy me this time. Swift helped me to realize that no matter what words I use to push you away, I won't be able to eradicate the feelings inside of me. I love you, Blaze!" Nicolai tightened his embrace and took in the sweet scent of Blaze's fur.

"And I love you, Nicole." The couple relaxed their embrace, and Blaze was allowed to step back as she lost herself in the eyes of her beloved. Those green irises that at one time seemed so innocent, had ignited a fiery passion inside of her that she thought was long gone. Those eyes that had once bade her lips into an unforeseen kiss, now bade her lips to rekindle their newfound love. The couple shared a passionate kiss and the crowd broke into a thunderous applause.

Whether everyone had understood the content of the dialogue that was shared between the two lovers was yet to be seen, but their kiss showed significant reason to celebrate. Swift was the only one in the crowd who wore a look of bewilderment on his face. Surely he still had feelings for his former girlfriend, and he knew it would take some time before he could come to terms with her devotion to a new relationship. However, he knew that there was more to come. The applause soon began to secede, and the audience let out an instantaneous gasp as they became witness to what Swift knew to be Nicolai's transformation.

Blaze felt Nicolai's lips part from her, and she opened her eyes to face her handsome lynx, but by then he was no longer as handsome as he was feminine. "Nicole! What are you-!"

Nicole put her hand to Blaze's lips, "Something I should've done a long time ago." Nicole took a deep breath and turned to face a shocked and confused audience. There were a number of gasps, followed by an array of murmurs and whispers that spread random comments among the crowd. "What you see before you is correct. The one known as Nicolai is nothing but an illusion, a being synthesized of data and nano-machines. I am the real feline's lover!"

The crowd broke into a sea of murmurs once again, but Nicole silenced them with her authoritative voice, "I understand that many of you do not approve of this at all. You dare to trivialize the nature of our relationship, yet you do not understand the concept of love at all! To be in love is to share a bond with someone that no one else can imitate. One gains a deep respect and appreciation for their lover's works, their victories, their failures, and their dreams. When one understands the content of their partner's character, they create a friendship. Through this friendship, they gain an understanding of each other's hearts, and love is allowed to blossom between them."

"I have seen the heart of my loved one exposed to the harshest of trials. Trials that even I… may have placed upon her. And yet she still loves me, and she forgives me for my failures. And I, in turn am obliged to forgive her for her misdeeds. I have come to respect her… to cherish her… to love her. And all of you think that you can condemn our love based on your imprudent theories? I don't care about what you say or what you do! My love for Blaze the Cat shall not be diminished by your discourteous, intolerable, unreasonable, and narrow-minded assessment of our relationship!" Nicole completed her tirade and she fought to catch her "breath" after using so much energy to address the entire crowd.

At first, there was nothing but silence. Nicole was no longer interested in whether anyone would accept her argument, all she wanted to do was take Blaze away with her and return to their home. The purple feline was lost for words as well after hearing her girlfriend finally acknowledge her love for her in public. She had absolutely nothing to complain about anymore, seeing as how Nicole exceeded her expectations and not only confessed their love in public, but she gave them a verbal lashing while she was at it. She gave Nicole a giddy smile as she reached for her hand, and they turned around to leave the crowd in their awe-struck state.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

The couple stopped dead in their tracks as the unexpected sound echoed eerily in the awkward silence. A group of shaken onlookers stepped aside and made way for Sonic, who was clapping his hands with a slow beat. Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine then followed, and commenced to clap with him. Tails and Cream were next to arrive, along with Shadow and Rogue. The group of Freedom Fighters began to applaud with increasing enthusiasm, their brimming smiles meeting the surprised couple. Swift joined in and soon some of the individual spectators began to clap with him.

Blaze and Nicole were soon surrounded by an overall reaction that they never dreamed was possible: the entire crowd was applauding for them. Love had triumphed where secrets failed, and the cat and her lynx were overjoyed to realize that their dream had come true. There was nothing to fear anymore, neither from their friends or the general public. They proudly made their way home, hand-in-hand. The love that they had hidden for so long was brought to the light, and the darkness within their lives was finally eradicated. What lay before them was an unpaved road that led to the mysterious infinity.

There will be trials and there will be errors for this adoring couple. But no matter how turbulent their lives may be, they will always have each other to turn to for comfort, safety, and companionship.

Love is unbiased. No matter what or who love acts upon, there is only the bond between lovers to consider. It is their minds and their hearts that dictate how they feel, and as the strength of the relationship increases, so does their capacity to appreciate one another for the entirety of their being.

**The End...?**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Question mark points to the final chapter that will close the story! Very important! Don't miss out! Cha!


	13. Chapter 12: The Cat and the Lynx

**Chapter 12 – **The Cat and the Lynx

Thursday and Friday came and went. Despite the public approval of their relationship, the pair still faced numerous scandals for the actions they had kept secret from the higher officials. Nicolai's existence was brought into question, and he was immediately expunged, never to be seen or heard from again. Blaze was demoted, an act of retaliation on her part since she did not wish to serve under those who would directly scrutinize her sexual orientation. Upon Sally's request, she now served as her Strategic Advisor. Nicole was not charged for her insubordination, considering that it was her will that protected the well being of the entire populace.

The final outcome of the scandalous affair left Blaze and Nicole in better shape than when it began. They were free to practice their relationship, provided that they share a single domicile not provided for them by the royal family or the city registrar. This stipulation failed to hinder them, as Swift was more than happy to donate his home for their cause. His house, being an original design from before the establishment of the city registrar, was not under anyone's jurisdiction. Upon establishing Swift's new address, the cat and the lynx moved into their new home. Their love was free to flourish, and the fires that fed their passion were never stronger. It was 7:55pm on Saturday night at the Ice Zone Skating Arena. They were finally alone, and the night was only beginning.

Light footsteps echoed throughout the silent corridors as a pair of shadows scurried through the darkness, following the lamplight that illuminated their path. The seminar that was being held in the conference room guaranteed that there would be no patrons partaking in the use of the changing rooms that were located adjacent to the skating rink; providing as it were, the ideal location for a certain couple's nightly festivities. The vacant locker room was soon interrupted by Blaze and Nicole as they peeked inside to see if anyone was around. The venue was just as they had hoped it would be: private and dimly lit, with cool ceramic tiles beneath their bare feet, a row of lockers set against the wall, and the occasional bench that would provide more variety for their erotic fun.

Blaze walked inside, marveling at the amount of space that the area provided for them. "Can you believe this? It's exactly how we left it last time. Not that it would change for any reason anyway, but still. I've been looking forward to this all week, how about you?" She turned around and Nicole finished blockading the door with one of the benches. It would be a cold day in hell, before she let anyone interrupt them this time.

Fearing that Blaze would soon see the look of sexual hunger that was in her eyes, Nicole crossed the room and grappled her feline in a heated embrace. "No more talking." She brushed her lips against Blaze's and the couple shared a flurry of kisses as they made their way towards the lockers. With Blaze under her full control, Nicole pinned her to the wall behind her.

Blaze almost threatened their kiss by grinning to herself, but she made up for it by interlacing their tongues as they deepened the kiss. She then focused some of her attention to the rest of her body, her hips moving forward slightly as she ached to be satisfied by her lust filled lynx. The couple had decided to abstain from sexual intimacy for the last couple of days; hence, she knew it would take little persuasion to lure Nicole into her sexual fantasy.

Nicole rushed her hips forward, intentionally driving Blaze's thigh between her legs to stimulate her heated core. "Mmmnnn… I feel it Blaze. Ahn! Aaahn!" She rubbed herself vigorously against her leg, frustrated with the barrier that her purple dress created between them. Having freed one of her feline's hands absentmindedly, Nicole allowed Blaze to sneak her hand through the seams of her dress, where she immediately fondled her wet lips.

"Honey, I want you to come for me. Feed me that voice that makes angels cry." She targeted Nicole's ear and licked into it, cautious about stimulating it with her teeth and sending Nicole into a frenzy.

Nicole let out a cooing moan and buckled under the touch of her affectionate lover. She welcomed her gentle fingers as they perused about her folds and teasingly traced her sacred opening. Nicole's stifled mews continued as she lunged at Blaze's neck and bit her.

"Nya!" Blaze's body tensed up and her fingers darted into Nicole's body, eliciting an excited moan that encouraged her all the more. "Naughty lynx…" She moved her fingers within her wet walls, simulating a movement that Nicole found exceptionally arousing. Her subsequent mews escalated in volume and intensity as Blaze treated her body mercilessly, teasing her helix, her breasts and her clit until Nicole let out a dirty meow that rung like a harmonious solo wrought with lust and ecstasy. Blaze caught her lover in a soft kiss while guiding her hands to her pocket. She spun a ribbon around Nicole's fingers, grinning as she parted from her lynx's lips. "Your turn, baby."

Nicole smiled back, understanding what her kinky feline had in mind next. The sturdy black ribbon flew gracefully overhead, looping into one of the hooks that were protruding from the ceiling. Blaze hissed as Nicole took her hand and grazed her knuckles with her teeth before softly kissing it and nipping at her wrist. The other end of the ribbon made its way down, and Nicole proceeded with tying her feline's wrists together.

Her breath became shorter as her sense of dominance began to rise and peaked when she beheld her lover's hands fastened together. "Blaze… Would you really allow me to do this?" She looked at her feline with a concerned expression, "I do not know what will happen if you allow me this privilege. I may not…" She leaned closer, her nose twitching as Blaze's cool cinnamon scented breath brushed against her. "…be able to control myself."

Blaze closed the distance with a velvet kiss, "I trust you, darling. My body is yours forever more. It is unto you… whom I submit the entirety of my being. Love me with your mind. Your heart. Your body and soul. And I will do the same." She sealed her promise with a kiss, and held her close as their tongues moved back and forth in an intricate dance before Nicole pulled away. Blaze was pleased to see that lust-filled look in her eyes as Nicole tugged on the ribbon and slowly raised her hands above her head. She savored her lover's taste, knowing all too well that Nicole was going to tease her to no end, and that is exactly what she was hoping for.

With her feline's hands secured above her head, Nicole reached out to her body and grasped her breasts through her jacket. Blaze hissed through her teeth and arched slightly, her hands instinctively pulling down, but unable to move more than a few inches. This role of supremacy was something that Nicole had taken on many a time before, but nothing could compare to her present predicament. She was positively aroused by the way that Blaze's body stood before her; her hands outstretched, her chest heaving with each breath she took, and her right knee slightly bent to shift her balance to her opposite leg.

Nicole ran her hands along Blaze's sides, her fingers tracing her figure and tightening around her rump and giving her a light squeeze. "Nyaammmm!" The purple feline let out a frustrated sigh, shuddering all about her person when Nicole teasingly blew into her ear. While Blaze was distracted, she opened her jacket and exposed her undergarments: strapless pink lace, decorated with red lining. _Lovely… but it's gotta go._ She made a dive for Blaze's neck as she unclasped the brassiere and let it fall to the ground. Her teeth graced neck, then her collarbone until she reached her pink nipples upon which she devoted all of her attention.

Blaze mewed under her lynx's power, painfully aware that there was nothing she could do to calm her aching body. Flames spewed from her fingertips, but there was no use in hoping that she would accidentally free herself. After all, she made sure that the ribbon used to tie her hands was fireproof to begin with. She had no choice but to endure the sensation of her lynx's tongue as she circled her perky nipples, making sure to feed her with mews and moans that would encourage her savage activity. She let out a long meow when Nicole turned her rosebuds, prompting the lynx to continue her actions until she released another raw uncensored moan.

Nicole's attention had lingered long enough on Blaze's ample bust, so with one last fierce bite, she traced a line with her tongue down to her abdomen. She took her time lowering Blaze's pants, revealing a pair of panties that were seemingly ruined by how wet she was. Nicole eyed her dripping center, and closed in with her tongue as she pushed against the cloth and attacked her feline's lips. Blaze struggled slightly as her body seized up and registered Nicole's sly tongue between her legs, "Aah! Nya! Yeeah!" Nicole's subtle movements persisted a while longer, her hand finally dragging the fabric down to Blaze's ankles before she commenced to feed on her love's delectable flower.

"Nyaaaaahh! Nicole!" Blaze knew her cry had fallen on deaf ears, yet it was all she could do to release the pent up energy that was accumulating in her body. Her heated core was cooled by the lynx's presence within her folds, creating a crazed feeling within her body that caused a certain disorientation between pain and pleasure. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, watching her excess of energy manifest itself in random flares that escaped though her fingers. Her cries escaped her until Nicole withdrew from her advances and her body nearly collapsed against the lockers with an unintended, _bang!_ Blaze could have sworn that her eyes were crossed for a few seconds as she regained control of her basic facial features, fearing that she must have displayed a look of over-stimulated exhaustion after Nicole finally ceased her sensuous activity.

Nicole brought herself up and licked Blaze's cheek repeatedly, eventually reaching for her ear and whispering, "Open your eyes, love. Watch me." Nicole was briefly entranced by her feline's golden irises, and she drew closer, running her tongue along her cheek one more time before she pulled away. She took a few steps back, her head swaying to one side as she shifted one of her bangs over one eye, allowing for a more seductive charm to form about her as she raised her hands above her head.

Blaze stared in awe as Nicole outlined her entire figure; her hands falling behind her hair, cascading over her shoulders, and flowing along the contours of her body. The lynx gave her a sexy smile as she traced the length of her leg until she reached for the pins on the side of her dress and slowly took them apart.

Nicole proceeded to strip her dress off, beginning with her shoulder strap and finally letting her ensemble crumble to the floor in a heap of convoluted purple fabric. The lynx's divine figure stepped lightly on the pads of her feet, drawing closer to her awestruck feline. To add to her physical allure, she crossed her hands and accentuated her bust, a move that made Blaze's eyes widen at the sight of her cleavage. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Nicole brought herself back to her ear, "I know you want me, Blaze." The feline hummed in approval. "But you're going to have to bear it a little longer." Nicole wrapped her arms around Blaze's quivering form, "Because I'm going to make you do things… say things… that will warp the fabric of your existence."

Blaze swallowed again, "Oh damn."

"Damn is right, baby." Nicole then captured her lover in deep kiss, her tongue immediately darting into her mouth and exploring her fervently. Blaze retaliated by nibbling on Nicole's lower lip as she drew away, an action that seemed to say, _I'll call your bluff, Nicole._ The lynx was impressed by her daring initiative despite being the one who arranged to have her own hands tied above her head. Even with her hands bound, Blaze still managed to have the last word when it came to sexual foreplay; however, all of that was about to change.

With Blaze now facing the lockers, Nicole proceeded down her back using her delicate touch to outline the accented points on her back. Her feline let out a strained gasp as Nicole traced the length of her spine until she got down to her rump and gave a good, _Smack!_ Blaze's surprised coo made the lynx smile to herself as she squeezed her perfect posterior, ultimately kneeling to gain better access to her lover's dripping flower.

"Mna… ah! Mnnnn… yes… yes…" Blaze mewed as her core accepted the magnificent treatment of Nicole's tongue, her breath catching in her throat every time that she delved inside of her body with that graceful stroke-like movement. Hoping that Nicole would let her come, she attempted to store the excess energy in her body, knowing that the added heat would fuel her eventual climax. She mewed louder and higher, losing control of her voice as she redirected all of her efforts into building the pyre between her legs.

A few more seconds, and she could lose herself in a single glorious moment… _Oh Nicole…Aah! I'm gonna come! _"Nicole! Make me come, honey! Ah! Mmmnaaa!" The pleasure seemed to have stopped for a moment, until Blaze felt Nicole probing her womanhood with her fingers before finally poking them into her flesh. As if Blaze could not ask for anything more, she felt her body seize up as the stimulation of Nicole's curious fingers prepared to send her over the edge.

Suddenly her voice escaped her! "Aah-ah-ah…! Ni-cole!" The irregular circumstances finally forced Blaze to release her flames through the palms of her hands, effectively delaying her chance for an early release. She had never felt something like this before, a pressure that seemed to make her body collapse from the inside out. There was only one possible cause, but if her hypothesis was correct, then she was in for a monumental surprise that would indeed, as Nicole mentioned, warp the fabric of her existence. She fought the twitch in her neck as she looked behind her and beheld a sight that was erotic in principle, yet sensually disturbing in application.

Nicole drew her head away from Blaze's body, her eyes half closed and displaying an eerie smile, "How does it feel Blaze? Shall I have your actions speak for themselves?" She turned back to her feline's nether region and stimulated the one place that Blaze had always taken advantage of. Nicole's body had suffered many a time to this reprehensible treatment, but now with her feline frozen in the most explicit of positions, how could she resist returning the favor? Her tongue flailed out and around Blaze's rear entrance, introducing her to a sensation that even Nicole had never experienced.

The feline gasped erratically as Nicole's tongue sent wave after wave of static force throughout her body, her mouth finally gaping open as drool dripped to the floor. "Aaah! Aaaah! Nya-aa! Ni-Ni-cole! It-! I can't-! Aauh!" Blaze's tense arms finally tore the ribbon that hung her hands above her head and she crashed against the lockers, using her arms to absorb most of the impact. "Fuck! Nicole, for Maria's sake stop! Nyaaaaaaa!" Her body buckled under her weight as she came, her mind spinning into a whirlpool of confusion and pleasure that had been brought about by Nicole's actions.

Her eyes stared idly into the distance, her subconscious no doubt realizing that she had brought this upon herself. Out of all the times that she had teased Nicole about how sensitive her rear was, she had not once considered that Nicole would ever evoke the same treatment upon her. Of course, she did not particularly enjoy the taste of her own medicine; it added an excess of pressure that one could only took in small doses, and Nicole did have a tendency to ignore the frailty of Blaze's body when it came to overstimulation. Blaze finally caught her breath just as Nicole knelt down beside her.

"Blaze, are you alright? I… I had no idea that you would react like that. You screamed… but I… I didn't stop." Nicole held her feline softly, simultaneously checking her vital readings.

"Nicole… you can be a real bitch when you want to." She chuckled and turned into her lynx's embrace, "But I'm okay. No physical harm done. Psychologically though…" She smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm still pretty turned on." She pecked her cheek repeatedly, eventually licking her face the same way Nicole had done previously.

Nicole helped to undo the torn ribbons on her hands, and helped her to stand up, leaning on the lockers for support. "I'm… pleased that you are not hurt. I… um…" Nicole's ear twitched as she looked down at the floor nervously, her face turning slightly crimson.

Blaze tried to catch her attention, wondering why she was so apprehensive all of a sudden. "Nicole? Honey, what's wrong?" The lynx refused to look at her, so Blaze leaned forward and kissed her ear, "Kiss me." Her selfish request was met enthusiastically, providing as it were, a reassuring atmosphere for Nicole to relax into. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

Nicole fought to catch her breath, all the while unable to overcome her hot flash, "I would like to ask you something… quite personal, if I may."

Blaze pet her face, her hand immediately absorbing some of her surplus body heat, "Ask away."

Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat, "Would you like me better as a male?"

"As a male? Nicole-!"

"It's just that… I thought about what you had said about Swift… and I wondered if you would prefer a male body instead of a female."

"Nicole, wait I-!"

"I'll change that much for you, Blaze! I swear. If you would really desire me to alter my appearance as such, I will do it!" Nicole finally stopped when Blaze tapped her fingers on her mouth.

"First of all, leave Swift out of this. He doesn't matter to us anymore. Second of all, what gave you the idea that I preferred him over you?" She had actually made it clear that her night with Swift came about because of how vulnerable her mind and her body were to his presence. After all, in the end, she chose to make Nicole her one and only.

Nicole shook her head, "I was not exactly referring to him as a person… I… I meant…" She suddenly hugged Blaze close and whispered into her ear, "…anatomically."

"Honey, you don't have to-ah!" Blaze's startled scream made her hair stand on end, and her hands unconsciously grated Nicole's shoulders with her claws. There was something pushing her into the wall, and she feared it was not something her lover could have snuck in with her handbag.

Immediately gauging her feline's response, Nicole bit her neck and spoke firmly, "I know that this is unexpected, Blaze, but understand how I feel. If I want to brand you forever, I have to become one with you. I want to become one with you. I want to throw you into tempest of pleasure. Scream my name like you did his. Let me love you more than any man ever could." She bit fiercely into Blaze's neck and sucked at the bit of blood that resulted from her exaggerated love-bite.

Her feline yelped and thrashed lightly as she pushed inside of her a little bit at a time; her own body shuddering as she accustomed herself to the insane signals that were being sent to her brain. Her method for completing this sort of ritual was quite simple: all she had to do was amass a number of nanites onto her person, enough to equal the volume of an apparent appendage that resembled an anatomically correct penis.

Blaze shook uncontrollably as Nicole brought herself closer… deeper… too far… She finally found her voice and cried out to her lover, "Nicole! Nicole! Stop… Wait…" The lynx looked up at her, a shocked expression on her face. Blaze worked fast to reassure her, "If-If-If, you're really gonna do this. Let me guide you through it. Oh fuck! Um, first baby, please make it shorter… you're too deep, I can't take it. Auh! Oh!" The arch in her back relaxed as she felt Nicole comply with her request. "Stop. That's wonderful… hmmm… oh… ooh… Give me a few seconds… my body's shaking all over."

Nicole's lips were caught in a fierce kiss, "Blaze…"

"Okay… now start slow. Real slow… the trick is, ahn, to make my body beg for it. Yeah… oh sweetie. Hmmmnn!" She draped her arms on Nicole's shoulders, joining her hands behind her head and gently ruffling Nicole's hair. She thanked Maria that her lynx was so used to following instructions one step at a time, or else she could have ended up with a serious injury. Blaze gasped lightly, "Nicole… do you remember that night in the chamber? When you hooked my leg on your hip? You can do that now…Mna!"

The lynx followed her feline's advice and hooked her leg around her waist. The new stance allowed her more freedom of movement, but she felt her balance lost for a moment before she placed her hand on Blaze's hip and helped to redistribute her weight. Her lover's cool breath blew into her ear as she praised her quick thinking. Nicole felt her appendage glide smoothly inside of Blaze's warm and moist body, a sensation she could not compare to when she tried to penetrate her with her tongue. This situation sent vibrating signals throughout her entire body all at once, considering the fact that so many of her sensory nanites had been dispersed along the length of her member. Nicole winced as a lightheaded feeling took over her, "Blaze… it feels… so incredible."

"Go faster, sweetie. I'll let you know when you can take me full on. Mmmnaaa!" Blaze shuddered as she took more of the length into her. She hugged Nicole tighter into her chest so as to feed her throbbing desire for more contact, more sense, more pleasure. The lynx nipped at her breasts, tracing her tongue around her hard nipple before engulfing it, and adding a quiet sucking sound. "Nyaah! Nya… ahaa!" Blaze meowed as the coupled sensations on her breasts and within her core set her mind on fire.

Nicole's quick study of Blaze's movements soon paid off, and she had begun to take Blaze in moderate strides. Her body heat was escalating to the point where she felt the extreme difference between herself and the cool feeling of the lockers against her back. She wondered if Nicole felt the difference in her temperature, but this was unlikely since she would probably attribute it as a normal response to the sex. Her vision was getting fuzzy, and her hips were shaking unconsciously, "Okay, Nicole. Faster. Fuck me till I come, honey! Aaaah! Ah! Nyaa!"

Nicole yelped in unison with each of Blaze's mews, feeling like her appendage was about to burst. For the most part, her body was reacting the same way that any anatomically correct male would react to the given circumstances. She felt a rush gathering at the center of her being, but it was something she could not control. "Blaze! Something's happening! I can't stop, not until I –Aaaaahh!"

"Do it, Nicole! Just come with me! Ah! Nyaaaah!" The pulsing heat between her legs exploded in a glorious orgasm that shot through Blaze's entire being, filling her with her lover's fluids until she felt herself overflow with euphoria. The couple gasped for breath as their bodies rode the orgasm together, Blaze astonished by how hot Nicole's release was, and Nicole shocked by how tight Blaze's body had become around her member.

"Ah… ah… ahh… Blaze… you came." Nicole fought to hold her feline up a little longer, but she eventually rested her against the lockers and lowered her leg to the floor.

"So… so did you." Blaze let out a sigh of relief as she felt Nicole's nanites recede out of her body. She glanced down and noticed that she had reverted back to her original anatomical gender. "How'd you like it?"

Nicole's attention turned to her member, "Was that… my climax? I can't explain… it felt so unbelievable." One of her arms gave out and she collapsed into Blaze's embrace. Her body was still shaking, deprived of a monumental amount of energy.

Blaze pet her hair, and laid her head against her chest, "That was definitely you, Nicole. And you're right… you were unbelievable." She kissed her lynx and briefly explored her mouth. "One question though… what exactly is that fluid?"

"Oh… I'm sure it is quite artificial. I am an AI after all." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No." Blaze brought her chin up and stared into her eyes, "After all that you've done for me, Nicole, I can no longer accept you as an AI."

"What?" Nicole's confused expression appeared immediately.

"You are my lynx, my partner, and my lover. As long as I still breathe, you will always be Mobian. Promise me that, Nicole. As long as I'm around, you will only refer to yourself as Mobian. Any other title is an insult to everything you have worked to achieve, and I will personally thrash anyone who disrespects you."

Her words brought tears to Nicole's eyes, "Bl-Blaze. I… I don't know what to…. to say." She bit her lip as she tried to hold back an infant-like whimper, and then she hugged Blaze close to her as she sobbed lightly.

Blaze tugged on her ear the way Sally had shown her, "Just say what's on your mind…"

Nicole composed herself and held Blaze close, "Love me with your mind. Your heart. Your body and soul. Let me wake up every day to your angelic voice. Pierce my heart with your words. Silence all of my pains with your golden tongue. Kiss me with those lips that speak only of love and destiny, for I know that I am destined to love you forever."

The cat and the lynx shared a passionate kiss, and their hearts remained one forevermore.

**The End.

* * *

**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The Cat and The Lynx _comes to an end with this chapter. Needless to say, Blaze and Nicole will be making cameos in my upcoming stories, but for now, they'll take the backseat to some of the other characters in the Sonic series. Ideas in mind include: TailsxFiona (duh), MinaxAsh, Barbyx? (who indeed), Swiftx? (he'll be back!), ShadowxRogue… for some reason, ShadexEspio crossed my mind. Any ideas? Input would be appreciated. .

I'm working on the TailsxFiona story and I have no idea when I'll start putting it up, but I'm working on it daily so no worries. I'm also planning some short Christmas oriented stories. No mega-plots like my last two fan fictions, but hopefully you will find them quite titillating. Meow! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved typing it. Hats off to the amazing characters from SEGA and Sonic Team. They are an amazing cast of characters, and I hope to type up a few more stories before my writing bug runs out. CHA! XD


End file.
